


Эти книги не о нас

by alfredcorvus



Series: Книги [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendzone, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В книгах можно найти ответ на любой вопрос. Так считал Крис до того, как он перебрался в Нью-Йорк, в город, познакомивший его с Закари и показавший, что настоящую жизнь не встретишь на печатных страницах. AU, конец 1990-ых годов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Маленький принц». Сент-Экзюпери

**Author's Note:**

> Встречаются отсылки к реально существующим местам, людям, вещам. Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (Альбом к фанфику (пополняется каждую главу): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157645738377462/). Каждая глава названа по фамилии какого-либо автора и его произведению, вокруг которого строится повествование.

_«Я не знал, что ещё ему сказать. Я чувствовал себя ужасно неловким и неуклюжим. Как позвать, чтобы он услышал, как догнать его душу, ускользающую от меня…»._

_«Нью-Йорк вполне подходит для человека, который предпочитает одиночество. Самый удобный в этом смысле город, где без всяких усилий сразу почувствуешь себя одиноким и никому не нужным»._ Крис аккуратно переписал высказывание в блокнот, чтобы не забыть или не потерять. Шоу как нельзя лучше описывал его состояние. В огромном переполненном людьми городе ничего не стоит почувствовать себя потерянным. Особенно, если перебрался сюда всего пару недель назад.   
Крис тяжело вздохнул, окинув взглядом маленький книжный магазин, в котором ему предстояло провести ближайший год. Вообще-то, жаловаться здесь было не на что: работы лучше, чем эта, он и представить себе не мог. Ему не нужно было носиться по бесконечным ступенькам небоскреба с курьерскими поручениями или в сотый раз за день объяснять, что при заказе двух пицц можно получить двадцатипроцентную скидку. От него требовалось лишь обслуживать редких посетителей и консультировать их, если понадобится… Правда, за три недели его помощи попросила лишь пожилая женщина, да и то только потому, что она оставила свои очки дома.  
Книжный магазин пока что был чуть ли не единственным местом во всем Нью-Йорке, где Крис чувствовал себя спокойно и комфортно. Ему просто катастрофически не удавалось подстроиться под этот бешеный ритм жизни, с которым он сталкивался, стоило только покинуть магазинчик, в котором царил почти коматозный покой.  
Прощаясь в аэропорту с матерью и заверяя ее в том, что с ним ничего не случится, он мечтал о том, что впереди его ожидает совсем другая жизнь: яркая, интересная, такая, какая должна быть у девятнадцатилетнего парня, впервые скинувшего с себя оковы родительского контроля.  
Нью-Йорк – город небоскребов, идеальное воплощение американской мечты и равных возможностей. Динамичный и неутомимый, роскошный и бедный одновременно, ни на минуту не засыпающий, был местом, куда его тянуло с невероятной силой.  
Выходя из аэропорта Кеннеди, Пайн был уверен, что впереди его ждет море впечатлений и событий. А сейчас он сидел в пыльном магазине, бездумно пялясь на капли, скатывающиеся по стеклу. С наступлением осени Нью-Йорк становился еще более неприветливым и тоскливым.  
Крис тряхнул головой, отгоняя безрадостные мысли. Нечего жалеть себя, когда все складывается лучше некуда. В конце концов, у него лучшая на свете работа. Он окинул взглядом ряды близкостоящих друг к другу стеллажей и улыбнулся сам себе. Все эти книги были в его полном распоряжении, и около кассы уже высилась аккуратная стопка, которую он отобрал для себя.

***

Маленький принц только добрался до седьмой планеты – Земли, когда идиотский колокольчик над дверью заставил Криса оторваться от книги, поспешно снять очки и сунуть их куда-то под стойку.  
Зашедший в магазин мужчина взъерошил влажные волосы, стряхивая на пол мелкие капли. Пайн поежился, представляя, как должно быть сыро и холодно на улице. Даже не взглянув в сторону кассы, молодой человек уверенно прошел вглубь магазина и остановился у полок с профессиональной литературой по медицине и психологии.   
На самом деле, Крис так и не понял, какой извращенной логикой руководствовался тот, кто расставлял здесь книги, спустя три недели работы он и сам путался во всех этих разделах и стеллажах.  
– Экхм… Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – Крис неловко улыбнулся.  
Мужчина развернулся и окинул Пайна тяжелым взглядом:  
– Если мне понадобится помощь, я обязательно обращусь к вам, – он обернулся, мельком взглянул на Пайна и снова принялся перебирать цветные корешки книг.  
– Вообще-то здесь как бы профессиональная литература, а учебная находится в другом конце зала, – Крис указал на противоположную стену. – Ну, там всякие пособия для студентов, брошюры, учебники…  
– Спасибо. Я в курсе, – бросил через плечо молодой человек. Пайн еще с минуту постоял, ожидая еще какой-нибудь реакции от незнакомца, а потом, пожав плечами, вернулся за свою стойку. В конце концов, ему платят не за количество проданных книг.  
Кроме чтения на рабочем месте у Криса было еще одно развлечение, хотя возможность выдавалась редко. Он рассматривал людей, пытаясь разгадать, кто они, чем занимаются и какие книги принесут на кассу. Вошедший парень больше всего был похож на студента, но не одного из тех, кто приехал из какого-нибудь Орегона, чтобы стать финансистом или пять лет не поднимать головы от учебников в попытке освоить инженерию.  
Он был похож на парней, которые часами слонялись по паркам или просиживали весь день в дешевых кофейнях, не вытаскивая наушников. На нем был безразмерный промокший свитер, из под которого выбивалась клетчатая рубашка, потертые джинсы и тяжелые ботинки. Он хмурился, листая очередную книгу, сводя густые черные брови к переносице и поправляя сползающие очки в черной пластиковой оправе.   
_«…Зорко одно лишь сердце. Самого главного глазами не увидишь»_. Крис ухмыльнулся еще раз, перечитывая одну и ту же строчку. Ему уже наскучило наблюдать за покупателем, который, видимо, задался целью перерыть весь магазинчик, хаотично передвигаясь от стенда к стенду. Пайн в который раз попытался сосредоточиться на Экзюпери, но, когда ему это, наконец, удалось, над головой послышалось недовольное покашливание. Вскинув голову, он наткнулся на все тот же тяжелый взгляд, способный, наверное, пригвоздить к месту. Почувствовав себя неуютно, он поспешно захлопнул книгу и, кажется, даже покраснел.  
– Оу… черт! Я немного отвлекся, думал, ты все еще по залу ходишь, извини, – пробурчал себе под нос Крис, пододвигая к себе небольшую стопку книг. Обычно он без проблем угадывал, что приблизительно приобретет тот или иной человек. Сейчас он ожидал, что ему протянут что-то вроде поэм Гинзбурга или еще какую-нибудь ерунду, по которой сходят с ума в студенческих кругах.  
 _«Структура психики и процесс индивидуации». К.Г. Юнг – 16,5 $  
«Бойня номер пять, или Крестовый поход детей». К. Воннегут – 7$  
«Исток художественного творения». М. Хайдеггер – 12,8$  
«Открытое общество и его враги». К. Поппер – 13,3$_  
Выбор литературы его немного удивил, ему на кассу в основном приносили классическую литературу, бестселлеры, романчики в дешевых обложках ну или в редких случаях учебник.  
– Эм… интересный выбор, – Крис аккуратно сложил книги и украдкой взглянул на покупателя.  
– Да уж, – парень перевел насмешливый взгляд с «Маленького принца», лежащего на стойке, на Криса и обратно, из-за чего Пайн только сильнее смутился. Он вообще не любил лишнего внимания ни к себе, ни, уж тем более, к своим интересам, хватило и того, что это было причиной постоянных придирок в школе.   
– С вас 49 долларов 60 центов, – Пайн протянул мужчине покупки, – Что-то еще?  
– Одну почтовую открытку, – тот вытащил из кармана джинсов несколько смятых купюр, отсчитал и протянул Крису.   
– Какую именно? Тут есть… хм, – он подвинул к себе коробку с открытками, – ночные виды города, Статуя свободы, Бруклинский мост, Таймс-сквер, Центральный парк и… – он запнулся, рассматривая неподписанную открытку и пытаясь вспомнить, как же называется это здание.  
– Собор Святого Патрика, – подсказал мужчина. – Самый большой, построенный в неоготическом стиле, католический храм США.  
– Эээ, да, я так и думал… В общем, есть еще с Фондовой биржей, Башнями-близнецами и разными зданиями на зданиями на Манхэттене. Какую?   
– Мне все равно, – молодой человек пожал плечами, а Пайн с недовольством подумал, ради чего он вообще тут распинался? Наугад Крис вытащил первую попавшуюся открытку, на которой оказался ничем непримечательный вид Гудзона.  
Еле уместив купленные книги в сумке, которая висела у него через плечо, мужчина развернулся и направился к выходу, обернувшись только у дверей.  
– Знаешь, если не хочешь раствориться в Нью-Йорке, то лучше забросить эти сказки, – он криво улыбнулся. – Маленький принц.  
– Какого хрена? – сквозь зубы выругался Крис, когда дверь за покупателем уже захлопнулась. 

***

За следующие полторы недели этот парень приходил еще трижды, всегда в тяжелых ботинках, запотевших с улицы очках и с сумкой через плечо. Он, не глядя на продавца, проходил вглубь магазина, рылся в книгах и спустя полчаса исправно стоял на кассе, сжимая две-три новые книги. Крис больше не предлагал свою помощь, уж тем более не лез с расспросами, а только с долей любопытства отмечал то разнообразие книг, которое приобретал парень. «Джанки» Берроуза, "Кельтские сумерки" Йейтса, стихи Рембо, альбом с черно-белыми фотографиями и странные книги в бумажных обложках по йоге… Не то чтобы Крис запоминал специально, совсем нет. Но он довольно хорошо разбирался в литературе, точней, в классической литературе, и никак не мог взять в толк, что же этот парень ищет за всеми этими бесчисленными страницами.  
Поведение странного покупателя, то, каким тоном он отвечал, как держался и смотрел… Одним словом, все в нем вызывало у Криса целый диапазон чувств: от любопытства и интереса до отторжения. Судить о людях и, тем более, делать какие-то выводы после пары неосторожных фраз было глупо, и Пайн это отлично понимал. Поэтому, когда молодой человек со взглядом, заставляющим окружающих втягивать голову в плечи, в очередной раз появился на пороге магазина, Крис приветливо улыбнулся.   
– Добрый день. Те книжки уже кончились? У нас в понедельник поступление, может, чего интересного привезут.  
Мужчина в ответ только кивнул и, вместо того, чтобы как обычно пойти вдоль стеллажей, сразу направился к кассе.  
– Я бы хотел сделать заказ, – он оперся руками о стойку и выжидающе посмотрел на Криса.  
– Эээ, заказ? Я не уверен, что это возможно… – Крис опустил взгляд на инструкции, которые ему оставил хозяин магазина, но они практически полностью были посвящены обязанностям Пайна и бюрократическим мелочам, ни слова об оформлении заказов.   
– Бланки во втором ящике, – мужчина, заметив растерянность Пайна, указал на шкаф, стоявший за стойкой.  
– Оу, спасибо, – Крис развернулся и принялся рыться в ящике, в итоге, отыскав стопку бумаг для заказа литературы. – Просто у меня еще никто не заказывал книги… Тут вообще покупателей мало, – попытался реабилитироваться парень, разглядывая бланк. – Ну, для начала тут нужно записать имя заказчика, – он поднял вопросительный взгляд на мужчину.  
– Закари Куинто, – парень поправил сползающие очки и, перегнувшись через стойку, наблюдал за тем, как Крис аккуратно вносил данные в анкету.   
– Тут еще нужно записать телефон, список книг, подпись и, эээ… вроде бы все, – Пайн поднес лист ближе к глазам, ругаясь на себя за то, что стеснялся даже на работе носить очки.  
– Еще сегодняшняя дата и дата поступления заказа в магазин. И книги мне будут нужны к следующему понедельнику, а не как в прошлый раз, когда пришлось ехать самому за ними на склад, – он испытующе глянул на Криса, видимо, дожидаясь подтверждения того, что такого больше не повториться.  
– Нет проблем, как только они поступят к нам я отзвонюсь… Если что, потороплю курьера, ну или сам за ними съезжу, – Крис улыбнулся, пытаясь сообразить, что он только что ляпнул.  
– Не стоит, каждый должен выполнять свои обязанности, – он порылся в сумке и достал оттуда потрепанный книжный каталог крупного издательства. – Вот, мне нужно это подарочное издание, – он указал на сборник из четырех книг под общим названием _«Женщины, которые изменили мир»_.  
Крис уже перестал удивляться тому набору книг, что выбирает парень, точнее, Закари, как сегодня выяснилось, но в этот раз его больше напряг сборник. Обычно такие книги большого формата с глянцевыми фотографиями внутри и дорогим переплетом годами пылились на складе, и уж точно их не заказывали студенты в растянутых футболках.  
– Знаешь, у нас есть похожая серия книг, их не нужно заказывать, и стоят они гораздо дешевле, – Крис кивком указ на цену, указанную в каталоге. – Не думаю, что они чем-то хуже.  
– Если мне понадобится совет или твое мнение, я обязательно спрошу, – холодно отозвался парень и, заметив, что Криса это задело, добавил: – Я заказываю это в подарок, так что дешевое издание не подойдет, – он даже попытался улыбнуться, но вышло как-то криво.  
– Ааа, ну тогда понятно… Я просто подумал, что это выгодней и все такое, – Пайн попытался реабилитироваться в глазах Зака, который, как казалось, относится к нему чуть ли не с пренебрежением. И Крис ума не мог приложить из-за чего, он изо всех сил старался казаться дружелюбным.  
– Разве извлечение большей выгоды не в твоих интересах? – Куинто удивленно выгнул бровь.  
– Ну, вообще-то нет, все, что от меня требуется, это быть на рабочем месте и пробивать товар, – он снова улыбнулся, неловко взъерошив себе волосы.  
– Ты слышал, что инициатива наказуема? – мужчина смерил Пайна долгим, словно изучающим взглядом, задержавшись больше положенного на лице и глазах Криса, от чего тому невыносимо захотелось отвести взгляд. – И, кстати, лучше надеть очки, а не тыкаться в бланк носом, как-то не хочется ждать свой заказ месяцами из-за твоей ошибки.  
Крис пошарил рукой под стойкой и нащупал очки, но, вместо того, чтобы последовать совету и надеть их, только убрал подальше. С бланком заказов, в котором всего пара граф, он справится и так.  
– Если мне понадобится совет или твое мнение, я обязательно спрошу, – ответил он слово в слово, как ранее Закари. – Под заказ только одну книгу?  
– Еще две пьесы Теннесси: _«Орфей спускается в ад»_ и _«Стеклянный зверинец»_ , – дождавшись, пока Крис запишет названия в бланк, он поставил свою подпись и еще раз напомнил, что книги ему нужны как можно скорее, желательно к понедельнику.  
– Я позвоню, когда книги доставят в магазин, ну или если их не будет на складе или возникнут еще какие-нибудь сложности… Так или иначе, я позвоню, – он оторвал корешок и протянул его Закари. – До встречи.  
– До встречи… – он ухмыльнулся каким-то свои мыслям и глянул на бейджик Пайна. – Крис это сокращение от Кристиана, Кристофера или Кристофа?   
– Эээ… от Кристофера, – с промедлением ответил сбитый с толку парень. – Но все зовут меня просто Крис.  
– Хорошо. Тогда до встречи, _Кристофер_.   
***  
Конец первого рабочего месяца означал для Криса сдачу первого отчета, которым мистер Мойер, хозяин магазина, пугал его чуть ли не с первого дня. Но Пайн был даже рад, что, наконец-то, у него появилось серьезное занятие. Тем более, волноваться было не о чем, вся отчетность была в порядке как, впрочем, и выручка.  
В принципе, заняться документацией можно было и прямо на работе, посетителей в последнее время было еще меньше, чем раньше, даже Куинто, сделав свой заказ, больше не заглядывал. Целыми днями Крис только и делал, что пользовался всеми благами, что предлагала его незамысловатая работа: то есть читал заимствованные в магазине книги, периодически прерываясь на кофе из стоящего в подсобке аппарата. Кофе, по правде говоря, был там отвратительным, но выбирать не приходилось.  
Для того чтобы пройти вступительные испытания в будущем году, ему предстояло перерыть горы разнообразной литературы, а читать дома по вечерам просто не представлялось возможным. Прямо под его квартирой на первом этаже располагался небольшой бар, в котором почти круглосуточно гремела музыка. Ближе к вечеру, когда Пайн возвращался с работы, спокойное и протяжное кантри, которое еще можно было воспринимать как фоновый шум, сменял надрывный блюз. Уже очень скоро Крис понял, почему квартиру им сдали по такой низкой цене.  
Доносившаяся с улицы музыка мешала сосредоточиться и заставляла вчитываться в каждое предложение. Одним словом, читать, погружаться как всегда с головой в произведение было просто невозможно. А вот отчет отнимал гораздо меньше внимания – просто механическое переписывание текста по уже имеющейся форме, поэтому, недолго думая, Крис взял все бумаги с собой, решив заняться ими дома. С друзьями в Нью-Йорке до сих пор как-то не складывалось, а проводить скучные вечера, пытаясь отгадать, что на этот раз приключилось у хозяина бара, раз привычные уже композиции сменили заунывные рок-баллады, уже надоело.  
– Черт возьми! – Крис выругался сквозь зубы, сминая очередной испорченный лист. Вопреки его ожиданиям сосредоточиться дома на отчете так и не получилось, он уже в четвертый раз переписывал одну и ту же страницу. И на этот раз причиной его невнимательности были вовсе не посторонние звуки. Крис чуть и не злился на себя из-за того, что вот уже битый час никак не мог выбросить из головы проклятого Куинто и его заказ. Для Криса было важно сделать все так, как нужно, и предоставить покупателю книги точно в срок. Именно поэтому он самолично позвонил на склад вслед за факсом, поторопил курьера, в общем, приложил все усилия, чтобы заказ оказался в книжном уже в субботу. С рабочего номера он отправил смс о том, что заказ на месте, и только тогда удовлетворенно выдохнул довольный выполненной работой.  
Но ни в субботу, ни в понедельник Закари за книгами не пришел, и это одновременно и волновало, и раздражало Криса, ведь Куинто несколько раз повторил, насколько это важный заказ, и что ему непременно нужно получить книги именно к понедельнику.   
Кристофер пытался бороться с этим, но стоило ему только зациклить свое внимание на какой-нибудь ерунде, как она прочно заседала в голове и не давала ему покоя. Вот и сейчас, сидя на кухне, он должен был доделывать отчет за свой первый рабочий месяц, а не забивать себе мысли горе-заказчиком. Он так и не смог объяснить себе, было ли это случайностью или нет, но среди прочих бумаг, по которым ему предстояло писать отчет, оказался бланк заказа со вписанным номером телефона. Еще с полчаса Крис ломал голову над тем, стоит ли позвонить Куинто и напомнить о книгах или нет. «В конце концов, мало ли, что могло случаться, ведь так? Смс могла не дойти, сам Куинто мог просто забыть…», – Крис отхлебнул уже успевшего остыть чая и недовольно поморщился. «Каждый должен заниматься своим делом» – кажется, такое замечание в прошлый раз сделал ему Зак, и ведь правда, уж Крис-то точно не был обязан обзванивать нерадивых покупателей, которые запамятовали о своем заказе. Но какие бы отговорки не придумывал Пайн, он действительно никак не мог взять в толк, как могло выйти, что человек сначала так настойчиво просит доставить заказ ровно в срок, а потом и вовсе пропадает.  
Поймав себя на том, что отчет уже давно отодвинут в сторону, а он сам бездумно пялится на лежащий на столе телефон, Крис, кажется, принял решение.  
Собираясь с духом, чтобы набрать номер, он все еще сомневался в правильности своих действий и прокручивал в голове варианты будущего разговора. Ведь это действительно не его обязанность, и, наверняка, Закари опять ткнет его носом в то, что Крис лезет, куда не следует, и берет на себя чужие проблемы. Еще раз выслушивать ценные «советы» от человека всего на пару лет старше его, да еще и сказанные таким тоном, совсем не хотелось.  
Крис мог бы еще долго медитировать, уставившись на телефон, если бы не раздавшийся чуть ли не над самым ухом голос:  
– Не можешь решиться позвонить подружке? Наш мальчик совсем вырос? – Кэтрин усмехнулась и вместо того, чтобы просто пройти к холодильнику взять то, что нужно, и уйти из кухни, уселась напротив Криса, подперев кулаком щеку. – Или нет? Судя по тому, что ты так трусишь, мальчику еще расти и расти.  
– Отстань. Нет никакой подружки, – попытался быстро пресечь извечные подколки парень.  
– Эм, ты уверен, что этим стоит гордиться?  
– Ты мне мешаешь, это по работе… Ну, точней, один мой друг… – Крис пытался сформулировать свою мысль так, чтобы она повлекла за собой как можно меньше новых вопросов. Уж что-что, а очередной допрос или, как она его порывалась назвать, «разговор по душам точно не входил в его планы на вечер.  
– Ну, конечно. «Один мой друг…». Ты хоть сам себя слышишь? – она страдальчески закатила глаза. – Я надеюсь ты не будешь болтать слишком долго, потому что я хочу как можно скорее позвонить маме и сообщить ей радостную новость: её любимый Кристофер наконец-то стал мужчиной, – взглянув на вконец растерявшегося Криса, Кэтрин засмеялась. – Или еще нет?   
– Пожалуйста, просто уйди, – уже почти умоляюще простонал Пайн. Эти шуточки могли продолжаться часами, а время не стояло на месте, стрелки стремительно подбирались к полуночи, и Крису совершенно не хотелось тянуть со звонком Закари. В такое время и так звонят разве что по срочным, неотложным делам. И так и не полученный заказ в книжном магазине Пайн причислял именно к таким.   
Правда, через какое-то время девушка и сама отстала от него: то ли она в кои-то веки поверила ему и решила, что дело действительно касается работы, то ли, что более вероятно, ей просто это наскучило. Так или иначе, она вернулась обратно в свою комнату, а Крис снова уставился на телефон, лежавший прямо перед ним. «Прекрати вести себя как двенадцатилетняя школьница. Ну ведь правда, не подружке же я звоню. Блять, Крис, да что такое!», – ему уже самому это не нравилось. Такое с ним происходило редко, по крайней мере, в последнее время, с тех пор как он сам стал считать себя взрослым, самостоятельным человеком, а не мальчишкой, чуть что ищущего совета и поддержки у матери. Пайн, конечно, не любил звонить незнакомым людям да еще и в такое неудобное время, но сейчас он сам понимал, что еще чуть-чуть, и его поведение будет граничить с идиотизмом. Плюнув на свои сомнения, он нажал на кнопку вызова.   
Гудки проходили, но трубку никто не брал, и Крис уже было расстроился и еще больше разозлился из-за того, что столько времени потратил впустую. Он уже хотел сбросить звонок, как на том конце все-таки соизволили ответить:  
– Алло? – голос из телефона практически заглушал какой-то внешний шум, кажется, шум машин, полицейская сирена или что-то в этом духе.   
– Здравствуйте, это Крис из «Книжного магазина Моейра». Вы заказали у нас книги на прошлой неделе. Кажется, вы говорили, что книги нужны срочно, не позже понедельника… Так вот, заказ поступил в магазин, я отправил сообщение о доставке, но вы не пришли… Вот я и подумал, ну мало ли, что бывает… Ведь сообщение могло не дойти, например.  
– Крис? Тот парень с «Маленьким принцем»? – Закари ухмыльнулся, а Пайн почему-то подумал, что мужчина пропустил мимо ушей всю заготовленную им речь. – Книги, черт! Извини, я совсем забыл об этом, да и сегодня бы никак не получилось зайти за ними. Но сообщение, кажется, было, так что все в порядке, – он на пару секунд отвлекся, разговаривая с кем-то на том конце. – Я заберу их завтра, окей?  
– Хоро… – Пайн еще не успел договорить, а трубку уже повесели. И пусть это было и не очень вежливо со стороны Куинто, который по каким-то причинам забыл о своем «очень срочном заказе», зато Крис чувствовал себя отлично, зная, что он поступил так, как требовалось. Несмотря на то входит это в его рабочие обязанности или нет.  
***  
Весь следующий день Пайн никак не мог найти себе места, без конца пялясь в окно на прохожих, дожидаясь Куинто и перекладывая его заказ с места на место. Уже давно стемнело, и на Нью-Йорк опустился промозглый осенний вечер, а Закари так и не появился. Магазин обычно закрывался в 20.00 или даже раньше, потому что вероятность того, что в лавку заглянет припозднившийся покупатель стремилась к нулю. Но на часах уже было начало девятого, а Пайн все еще сидел за стойкой кассира. Крис всегда считал, что хоть немного, но разбирается в людях, что и немудрено при матери-психиатаре… Так вот, он мог с уверенностью заявить, что Куинто не был похож на того, кто вечно опаздывает, забывает о встречах и бросает слова на ветер. Несмотря на его искусственно небрежный внешний вид он умудрялся оставить о себе впечатление крайне организованного человека, и всё это без строгих пиджаков, кейсов и выглаженных рубашек.  
Крис до последнего надеялся, что он непременно придет за своим заказом как и обещал накануне. Но время уже подходило к половине девятого, и ждать дальше было глупо. Зак, наверняка, знал, что магазин работает до восьми, так что толку сидеть здесь за зря не было. Впрочем, как и чувствовать на себе ответственность за то, что вообще от него не зависит.  
Он переложил скудную выручку за день в специальный ящик на замке, запихнул в рюкзак кое-какие бумаги и уже собирался запереть входную дверь, как сбоку послышался стук. Кто-то аккуратно, но настойчиво барабанил по стеклу. Почему-то Крис ни на секунду не сомневался, кто это. И совсем не удивился когда, отперев дверь, увидел стоящего на пороге Зака. Тот одернул задравшуюся толстовку, пригладил растрепанные волосы и изобразил на лице подобие дружеской улыбки.  
– Привет, – Куинто прошел вперед, оглядывая магазин так, как будто был здесь впервые. – Ты уже закрываешься?  
– Ну как видишь, – Крис пожал плечами.  
– Магазин же до восьми, так? Что ты так поздно? – парень нахмурился и уже знакомым жестом поправил сползающие очки. – Надеюсь, не я этому причина?  
– Ну как сказать… – Пайн неопределенно махнул рукой, ему не хотелось, чтобы Закари думал, что он специально ради него торчал на работе до позднего вечера.  
– Черт, – Куинто раздраженно пнул косяк. – Извини, в прошлый раз, когда я заказывал здесь действительно важные книги, кассир был отвратителен. Не знаю, что он там тогда напутал, но я не хотел, чтобы такое повторилось еще раз. Я же уже говорил, Кристофер, каждый должен заниматься тем, что у него получается лучше всего, и четко выполнять свои обязанности, иначе будет хаос.  
Крис еле сдержался, чтобы не спросить, чем же занимается Куинто, что у него получается лучше всего, раз он в свои двадцать с небольшим рассуждает в таком ключе.  
– Эээ, то есть книги тебе не были нужны срочно? В смысле, ты просто, хм… запугал меня?  
– Что? Запугал? Нет, совсем нет, извини, если так вышло, я просто не хотел искать свой заказ по всем складам и хранилищам, поэтому немного преувеличил его важность, Кристофер.  
– Совсем не обязательно называть меня Кристофер… – начал было Пайн, но судя по тому, что Куинто проигнорировал его замечание, у него на этот счет было свое мнение. – Вот твой заказ, – он прошел к стойке и, достав уже давно приготовленный пакет, передал его Заку, – 81 доллар 40 центов.  
Закари кивнул и, переложив тщательно упакованные книги из пакета в сумку, вытащил кошелек и протянул Крису несколько купюр. Пайн с досадой подумал, что теперь из-за этих бумажек ему нужно будет снова отпирать ящик с выручкой, вставлять ленту в кассовый аппарат, да еще и на чеке пробьется время, когда магазин уже не должен работать. Видимо, все эти мысли отразились у него на лице, и Куинто сделал из этого свои выводы. Крис терпеть не мог того, что люди всегда без проблем считывали эмоции с его лица.   
– Слушай, действительно, не стоило так волноваться из-за моего заказа. Я, конечно, понимаю, что я у тебя первый… Но все равно, – Куинто улыбнулся, и в этот раз это, правда, выглядело дружелюбно. – Я участвую в театральной постановке в университете, мы каждый вечер репетируем часов до девяти, и я просто физически не могу удержать все в голове. И вообще, наверное, стоит извиниться, что в прошлый раз… кхм, я так себя вел.  
– Да ерунда, не бери в голову, – отмахнулся Крис, хотя на самом деле для него эти слова значили больше, чем можно было подумать. – По крайней мере, теперь я умею оформлять заказы, и в следующий раз не буду так носиться с прибывшими книгами.  
– Это точно, не стоит, – Закари взглянул на часы, висевшие над стойкой. – Черт, уже десятый час, а у меня с обеда не было времени перекусить. Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе, составить компанию? Я угощаю. В качестве извинения.   
– Эээ, даже не знаю, – растерянно протянул Пайн. Для кофе было уже как-то поздновато, но и отказываться было неловко, в конце концов, никаких планов у него не было…  
– Ну же, Кристофер, – Зак испытующе уставился на него, и под этим пристальным взглядом Крис чувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Хорошо, почему бы и нет, тем более, если ты угощаешь, – Крис попытался свести все в шутку, чтобы избавиться от возникшей неловкости.  
Кажется, сегодня будет его первый вечер в Нью-Йорке, который он проведет не просидев в своей комнате.


	2. «Тени в раю». Ремарк

_«Странно, иногда нужна самая малость, чтобы стало легче на душе. Достаточно поговорить с кем-нибудь, даже с человеком, которого совсем не знаешь»._

К тому моменту, когда они, наконец, выбрались на улицу, на город опустилась ночь. Хотя из-за ярких светящихся вывесок, люминесцентной рекламы и фонарей казалось, что засыпать этот город даже не собирается. Крису нравился Нью-Йорк в это время суток, он слишком напоминал родной Лос-Анджелес, по которому Пайн уже безумно соскучился.  
Пытаясь не сбавлять шаг, чтобы не отстать от Закари, Крис все равно умудрялся рассмотреть и запечатать в памяти все, что попадалось на глаза. Он практически никогда еще не забирался дальше своего квартала в такое время. На знакомых уже улицах он чувствовал себя уверенней, и то, что Куинто так просто заставил его выбраться из зоны комфорта, удивляло все меньше. Пусть они знакомы всего ничего, и, честно говоря, Зак больше походил на какого-нибудь скрывающегося маньяка, чем на прилежного студента, у Криса он вызывал странное и обычно несвойственное ему чувство доверия. Странный молодой человек располагал к себе, особенно после того, как Пайн узнал, что не такой тот и засранец.  
Теперь Крис допускал, что они могли бы стать приятелями или даже друзьями. Почему бы нет? В Нью-Йорке их отчаянно не хватало. «Какая к черту дружба, размечтался!», - Крис недовольно одернул сам себя. Когда речь заходила о близком общении, он всегда немного пасовал. Вот и сейчас единственное, на что он был способен, это довольно успешно поддерживать повисшее между ними молчание, пытаясь придумать хоть какую-нибудь тему для разговора.  
Но Зак, кажется, совсем не замечал возникшей неловкости. Не отвлекаясь на вывески и витрины, не пялясь по сторонам, он широким шагом прокладывал себе путь вперед, так как будто в его голове была подробная карта с маршрутом их движения, и для Криса места там совершенно не оставалось. Было трудно подавить в себе желание схватить его за локоть, чтобы хоть немного попридержать.  
– Эм, мы идем в какое-то конкретное место? – наконец решил обозначить свое присутствие Крис.  
– Хммм, - Зак хоть и немного, но замедлил шаг. – Я так понимаю в Starbucks. Или у тебя есть другие варианты? - Куинто нахмурился, сунул руки в карманы толстовки. – Уже довольно поздно, а приличные кофейни не работают ночь напролет. Есть, конечно, одно стоящее заведение, но до него несколько кварталов, и у меня нет желания тащиться туда  
– Как хочешь, – Пайн неловко пожал плечами.   
Он вообще довольно редко захаживал в Starbucks будучи дома, а в Нью-Йорке и вовсе не был ни разу. Сейчас ему по карману была только крошечная кофейня на углу рядом с книжным магазином, где он брал стаканчик крепкого кофе, когда не успевал не то что позавтракать, но даже проснуться толком. А обычно его спасал кофейный аппарат, стоявший в подсобке, хотя жидкость, которую он производил, назвать кофе мог только человек с полным отсутствием рецепторов и чувства самосохранения.   
Окна кофейни горели приятным теплым светом, что на фоне дикой иллюминации вокруг смотрелось даже уютно. Хотя уют это не совсем то слово, которое можно было применить к данному заведению. Но на это Крису было почти что плевать, потому что, еще не зайдя в помещение, он почувствовал терпкий запах кофе, и его желудок не упустил возможности напомнить о том, что пора бы и поужинать.  
– Уже выбрал что будешь? – Куинто пригладил растрепавшиеся на улице волосы и принялся за изучение меню над кассой.   
Пайну совсем не хотелось сейчас возиться с очками или слепо щуриться, отгадывая, что там написано. Да даже если бы он и разглядел строчки, глаза разбегались от всех этих названий, да и Крис не слишком хорошо разбирался в кофе, чтобы знать, например, что он получит, заказав фраппучино. Тем более, судя виду и уверенным движениям, Закари-то уж точно знал, чего хочет, так что Крис развернулся и, направившись к свободному столику, бросил через плечо:  
– Ты ведь платишь, так что передам право выбора тебе.  
Куинто одними губами произнес «разумеется» и развернулся к кассе, чтобы сделать заказ. Пайн тем временем устроился за маленьким столиком у окна и принялся за свое излюбленное занятие: он рассматривал припозднившихся посетителей, среди которых были в основном студенты с друзьями или клерки с ворохом бумаг, которые отчего- то совсем не спешили возвращаться домой. У них были замученные уставшие лица, совсем не соответствующие настроению Криса, уже отвернувшегося к окну и снова погрузившегося в разноцветную суматоху огней Нью-Йорка.  
– Просто каппучино с лесным орехом для тебя. Решил не экспериментировать, – под носом Криса оказался ароматный дымящийся напиток.  
– Ммм, пахнет вкусно. Спасибо, – Крис обхватил горячий стаканчик, на котором ожидаемо было написано "Кристофер". «Ну, конечно, как же еще», – Крис устало вздохнул и сделал глоток. Исправлять Зака уже в который раз было неловко. Видимо, тот и дальше собирался называть его полным именем, которое Пайн, честно говоря, недолюбливал. Так называла его мать или сестра, когда он лажал. "Кристофер" всегда предвещало проблемы.  
У него самого при произношении полного имени в голове сразу же возникал образ какого-нибудь сурового мореплавателя с обветренным лицом и рыжей бородой. Откуда у него такие ассоциации он и сам не знал, наверное, из-за рассказов о кругосветных путешествиях, где каждого второго героя звали Христофером.   
А Зак произносил его имя медленно, перекатывая звуки. У него был низкий, немного хриплый голос, и создавалось впечатление, что для него вообще не существовало никакого «Криса», только «Кристофер», вот так, чуть растягивая гласные, и никак иначе.  
За своими мыслями Пайн и не заметил, что вот уже несколько минут они сидят друг напротив друга как и раньше в полном молчании. Но сейчас Крис совсем не чувствовал неловкости из-за этого. Наоборот, в этой обстановке слова казались лишними. За окном был огромный и шумный Нью-Йорк, а за их столиком царила атмосфера спокойствия и умиротворенности. Крис бы сказал даже интимности, но по применению к Starbucks это звучало глупо, да и он тут сидел не то что не с девушкой, а вообще со случайным знакомым.  
– Не глотай так быстро, горло обожжешь, или ты торопишься куда-то? – Куинто снял очки и устало потер переносицу.  
– Да нет, – Крис отодвинул от себя уже наполовину пустой стаканчик. – Просто кофе отличный, не то, что из аппарата в магазине.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это вообще невозможно сравнивать? Сомневаюсь, что ту дрянь из аппарата вообще можно употреблять внутрь, – он ухмыльнулся. – Ты в этом книжном подрабатываешь?  
– Ага, "подрабатываю", как же... Шесть дней в неделю, полная смена.  
– А учеба? Когда ты все успеваешь? – Закари прищурился, смерив Пайна долгим взглядом, и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.  
– Я не учусь, – Пайн смущенно уставился на свой стаканчик. Ему совсем не нравилась эта тема, было как-то неудобно рассказывать о том, почему он сейчас не носится с конспектами, не дремлет на лекциях, а просиживает весь день в пыльном магазине. – Только приехал сюда из Лос-Анжелеса, еще месяца не прошло.  
– Пересечь всю страну, чтобы сменить один сумасшедший мегаполис на другой странно, не находишь?  
– Нуу меня всегда тянуло сюда, не знаю, почему, но…  
– То есть ты просто взял и сорвался в Нью-Йорк, в никуда? – перебил его Куинто, но Пайн даже был благодарен ему за это. Ещё чуть-чуть и он бы вывалил на, по сути, незнакомца все свои неосуществившиеся мечты, возложенные на Нью-Йорк.  
– Ну, мне, эээ… как Роберту Россу что ли выпал шанс сбежать от всего в Нью-Йорк, – Крис широко улыбнулся, но тут же осекся и опустил глаза. Во-первых, это сравнение уже через секунду показалось ему совершенно идиотским. В отличие от героя книги он наоборот сбежал от спокойной сытой жизни под крылом у родителей в съемную квартиру в далеко не лучшем районе города. А во-вторых, совсем не хотелось, чтобы Зак думал о нем как о каком-нибудь задроте, который ничего кроме книжек вокруг себе не видит. Но Куинто только кивнул, видимо, поняв, что имеет ввиду Крис. – Хотя на самом деле я просто закончил школу и не смог решить, куда поступить... Да и с документами слишком затянул. До сих пор не могу выбрать между английской литературой и языком… или вообще культурологией. Родители на меня в этом плане не давят. В Нью-Йорке у меня учится старшая сестра, и этой осенью от нее съехала соседка, и я решил, почему бы и нет? Не бездельничать же весь год, вот и устроился. А ты здесь живешь, ну, в смысле, ты из Нью-Йорка?  
– Нет. Питсбург, Пенсильвания. Но здесь у меня работает брат. Он фотограф, и у него здесь студия, там он и живет.  
– И ты с ним? – Крис попытался хоть как-то зацепиться за разговор, чтобы не прервать беседу.  
– Нет, – Зак нахмурился, сводя густые темные брови к переносице – Он взрослый человек, к тому же, не хочется мешать его работе. Да и я слишком ценю личное пространство.   
– Тогда, наверное, с соседом снимаешь квартиру?  
– Нет, Кристофер, снова мимо. Фраза про личное пространство подразумевала то, что я живу один. Снимаю комнату в западном Бронксе.  
– Ну да… точно, – Пайн замялся. – Просто я подумал, что дорого одному снимать жилье.  
– Ты делаешь слишком много выводов из ничего. Хотя тут ты прав, недешево. Но у меня неплохая стипендия.  
– Вау, это где же такая стипендия? Может, мне тоже попытаться туда поступить? – наконец, Крис окончательно расслабился, поняв, что перед ним такой же живой человек, и не нужно продумывать свои фразы наперед. Обычно, он помимо своей воли сначала нес какую-то ахинею, а только потом думал, что только что ляпнул, но сегодня вечером он пытался хорошенько обдумывать, что стоит говорить, а что нет. Ему необъяснимо хотелось произвести на Куинто хорошее впечатление, а он и так облажался с этим дурацким примером из книги.   
– Американская академия драматического искусства на Манхеттене. И сразу опережая следующий вопрос, да, я учусь на актера, и, да, я собираюсь зарабатывать себе этим на жизнь.  
– Эээ, я ничего такого не подумал, – Криса немного сбил с толку резкий ответ Зака.  
– Брось, практически все так говорят. Но я подрабатываю то официантом, то курьером, что подвернется... Как видишь, на книги денег хватает, – с иронией закончил Куинто.  
– Я заметил, – Пайн отодвинул в сторону пустой стаканчик из под кофе. – Ты много читаешь.  
– Да кто бы говорил, ты са... – начал было Закари, но прервался на полуслове и уставился на Криса, который не сразу сообразил, что это его телефон разрывается на всю кофейню.  
– Черт, извини, – неловко пробурчал Пайн, роясь в рюкзаке, пытаясь отыскать на его дне телефон. Зак только качнул головой, достав из сумки пачку сигарет.  
– Алло? – раздраженно прошипел Крис, прикрывая трубку рукой и разворачиваясь к окну.  
– Ты где там шатаешься? – вместо приветствия накинулась сестра. – Мне звонить в полицию, или у тебя все-таки девушка появилась?  
– Кэтрин, это не твое дело, – получилось немного грубо, но с сестрой он объясниться еще успеет.  
– Ну как же, малыш Крис почувствовал взрослую жизнь, – она усмехнулась. – Скоро ты дома будешь?   
– Не знаю. Наверное, скоро, – Пайн взглянул на часы, которые показывали уже полночь. И правда, ему уже давно пора домой, все-таки середина недели и завтра с утра на работу.  
– Тащи свою задницу домой, – бросила девушка и повесила трубку.  
– Проблемы? – почти безразлично поинтересовался Закари, крутя в руках пачку сигарет и быстро печатая что-то на телефоне.  
– Нет, просто... мне уже пора, завтра на работу… – Пайн почувствовал, что начал краснеть. Ему было стыдно за то, что его, взрослого парня, контролирует и вызванивает сестра.  
– Твое дело, – он неуверенно глянул на телефон. – Ну а я еще задержусь здесь.  
– Ночное свидание? – слабо улыбнулся Пайн, протягивая ему ладонь для рукопожатия, которое вышло неожиданно уверенным и крепким.  
– Вроде того. Меня же не ждут дома, поглядывая на часы, забыл? – бросил Зак, но, заметив, что его фраза задела парня, добавил: – Я серьезно, то, что кто-то беспокоится о тебе, это нормально, и это нужно ценить, Кристофер.  
Закари Куинто умел оставлять последнее слово за собой.

***

В следующую пару недель погода сильно ухудшилась, осень в Нью-Йорке оказалась дождливой и даже в сравнение не шла с золотым сезоном Калифорнии. Крис был даже рад проводить на работе весь день и не видеть тяжелое свинцовое небо, нависающее над головами прохожих. В особо дождливые дни в магазинчик не заглядывало ни души, и Пайну было обидно, что он встал в такую рань, промок по дороге на работу под ливнем и все без толку. С таким же успехом можно было и дома сидеть.  
Хотя… нет, была одна очень веская причина появляться на работе, ну, кроме зарплаты, конечно. Теперь к нему в книжный периодически приходил Закари, в основном, чтобы приобрести какие-то журналы, но, бывало, забегал минут на десять переброситься несколькими фразами или просто переждать усиливающийся дождь. Криса это удивляло и даже немного льстило.  
После разговора в Starbucks Пайн стал смотреть на него совсем другими глазами. Куинто умел притягивать внимание, и почему-то Крису хотелось смотреть на него, запоминать фразы и жесты. Сам для себя он объяснял это тем, что Куинто актер, и это просто какие-то профессиональные уловки, не дающие отвести взгляд. Или тем, что в силу возраста, Крис слишком легко поддавался чужому влиянию, и ему просто хотелось иметь в этом городе не то что друга, а именно старшего товарища. И если Куинто готов тратить на него свое время, заходить на работу, чтобы просто поболтать, то, может, и сам Пайн чего-то да стоит, может, и он способен кого-то заинтересовать.   
Хотя сейчас, сидя за стойкой и пролистывая очередной каталог со всякими безделушками, он ощущал себя самым банальным, самым скучным человеком на планете. Приближался день рождения Кэтрин, а у него в голове не было ни одной идеи, что можно подарить сестре. Искать его в каталоге из соседнего торгового центра было глупо, Кэтрин любила необычные, но в то же время качественные вещи предпочтительно из природных материалов. И пусть Крис не разделял повальную моду на здоровую пищу и натуральные изделия, он действительно хотел порадовать сестру.  
Под конец рабочего дня, когда Крис был уже практически погребен под горами бесполезных каталогов и брошюр из сувенирных магазинов, колокольчик над дверью известил о приходе посетителя. Пайн уже хотел скинуть все барахло под стойку и принять рабочий вид, но на пороге показался Куинто, и парень облегченно вздохнул, кивнув приятелю.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Зак одновременно листал какую-то книгу и с воодушевлением рассказывал про ближайшие выборы Пайну, который сначала не терял надежды найти для Кэтрин хоть какую-нибудь безделушку, которая не будет выглядеть пошло и дешево, но, в итоге, плюнул и принялся собирать рюкзак.  
– …возможность импичмента поставили на голосование в Палате Представителей, это уже серьезно… Крис? Кристофер?! Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Зак поднял на Пайна недовольный взгляд, а потом удивленно взглянул на рюкзак. – До закрытия еще час, куда ты собрался?  
– Сегодня суббота, – Крис пожал плечами. – Мы закрываемся на час раньше.  
– Да, точно, – протянул Закари и как ни в чем не бывало снова уставился в книгу, кажется, очередную пьесу о несчастных американцах.  
– Слушай, Зак, – Пайн все еще старался подбирать слова, боясь ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, – можно у тебя кое о чем спросить? Это важно.  
– Даже так? Ты меня заинтриговал, Кристофер, – Куинто захлопнул книгу и развернулся к стойке. – Внимательно тебя слушаю. Может быть, мне стоит присесть? – он улыбнулся.  
– Эээ, нет, ничего такого, ерунда, – стушевался Пайн. – Я же говорил, что у меня есть сестра, да? Вроде говорил… но…  
– Крис, спокойней, я же не кусаюсь, – Зак ухмыльнулся. – Мы же почти ровесники, хватит уже вести себя как подросток.  
Пайна передернуло от этих слов, он и не думал, что его нерешительность настолько заметна. И вообще, какие к черту ровесники, в их возрасте и пара лет казалась пропастью. Тем более, когда Куинто вел себя и рассуждал как взрослый человек, заставляя Криса чуть ли не в рот ему заглядывать.  
– У Кэтрин день рождения, и я бы хотел ей подарить какую-нибудь безделушку, ну там браслетик или еще что… Она такое любит. Обошел все магазины в округе, но ничего стоящего не нашел. А у тебя, – он кивнул на Куинто, – вон всякие фенечки, на самодельные вроде не похожи.  
– Некоторые мне подарили, – он перевернул перекрутившиеся на запястье браслеты. – Ближе к делу, Кристофер.  
– Да я просто хотел спросить, не знаешь, где можно присмотреть что-то подобное за приемлемую цену?  
– С этого нужно было начинать. Знаю, – Куинто медленно кивнул. – Но если что, браслеты не оттуда, но вот, – он задрал джемпер, – второй год служит, плетенный, ручной работы и, кажется, всего за 4 доллара.  
– Эээ, круто, – Крис отвел взгляд, пялиться на ремень и оголившийся живот было неловко. – А где этот магазин?  
– В Бронксе. Не так далеко как может показаться. Выходишь на Берк-авеню, переходишь на другую сторону улицы и идешь прямо до того здания, нуу знаешь... – он на секунду задумался, – там художники свои картины продают? Нуу, увидишь, а потом налево и там до перекрестка, где вечно аварии, и еще немного…  
– Зак, постой, – нехотя прервал его Пайн, – я тут живу чуть больше месяца и понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Не знаю, где обычно аварии, где стоят художники… тем более, в Бронксе.  
– Извини, – едва ли он хоть на секунду испытал чувство вины. – Могу путь нарисовать, вроде карты, – и, не спросив разрешения, перегнулся через стойку и вытянул чистую бумажку. – Понятно? – спросил Закари спустя минуту.   
Крис тупо уставился на то, что парень назвал картой. Разобрать что-то среди этих стрелочек и закорючек было бы проблематично даже в очках, но признаваться, что ему снова ничего непонятно не хотелось, поэтому Пайн благодарно кивнул и, свернув листок вдвое, сунул в карман.  
– Спасибо.   
– Ну да, – не веря, хмыкнул Куинто. – Дай сюда.   
– Что? – машинально переспросил Крис, уже протягивая листок обратно.  
– Ни хрена же не понятно.  
– Да почему же? Вполне понятно... Вот это, – он наугад ткнул в самую длинную линию, – Бейк-авеню, так ведь?  
– Берк-авеню, Крис. И вообще-то это не она, а… Черт, здесь ничего не понимаю даже я. Мда, художник из меня стремный, - он хмыкнул. – Что скажешь, если я предложу сам проводить тебя до туда? Не отпирайся, я там недалеко живу... - Зак едва заметно улыбнулся.   
– А? – не сразу осмыслил сказанное Крис. – Это было бы здорово, правда. И… я и не собирался отпираться.   
Сначала кофе, теперь вот они вместе идут за подарком и все по инициативе Зака. Сейчас у Криса почти не оставалось сомнений насчет того, к чему это приведет. Закари Куинто мог стать его первым другом в Нью-Йорке, оказавшимся вовсе не таким приветливым городом, как ему представлялось.  
И моросящий дождь был тому подтверждением. Но дожидаться пока он кончится было бессмысленно. Крис решительно вышел из магазина вслед за Заком. Тот, кажется, совсем не замечал холодных капель, попадающих на лицо и за шиворот, в этот раз он шел медленней, и Крису ничего не стоило построиться под его шаг.  
– Черт, кеды насквозь промокли, – Куинто поморщился, глядя на свои сырые и поношенные конверсы. – Ты, наверное, не привык к такой погоде.  
– Нууу вроде того, – Крис был рад, что они, наконец, спустились в метро, потому что к моросящему дождю прибавился еще и холодный, пробирающий до костей ветер. Но не ныть же Заку о том, что он уже готов сбежать в Калифорнию от этих серых дней. – А ты, значит, привык?  
– Тут и привыкать не к чему, в Питсбурге точно так же, разве что туманов больше, в этом плане Нью-Йорк выигрывает. Но эта осень все равно самая отвратительная из тех, что я помню.  
– А сколько ты здесь живешь? – Крису приходилось цепляться за каждую возможность, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
– Уже четвертый год, – Куинто снял запотевшие очки и принялся протирать их о край джемера.  
– Четыре года в Бронке, и ты все еще не…  
– Что, Кристофер? – вопреки опасениям Пайна Зак улыбнулся. – Например, что я все еще не торгую наркотиками или не ношу в кармане стилет?   
– Ну, вообще-то я имел ввиду не это… наверное.   
– Знаешь, на твоем месте я бы хорошо подумал прежде, чем идти с малознакомым парнем в Бронкс. Эй, Крис, выдохни, – Закари легонько толкнул его в плечо. – Я пошутил, ничего такого без твоего согласия, – Куинто криво усмехнулся. – А если серьезно, то первое время я жил у брата в нижнем Манхеттене, пока не нашел сносную квартиру. Не хотел стеснять Джо, и про личное пространство я уже говорил.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты променял Манхеттен на Бронкс? – Крис удивленно уставился на парня.  
– Во-первых, я променял нижний Манхеттен, и это был не какой такой шикарный район, какой ты себе только что представил. И вообще, глупо цепляться только за то, что в одном районе жить престижно, а в другом нет, и вываливать кучу денег за квартиру, которая того не стоит. И знаешь, я все-таки не в южном Бронксе живу, так что можешь не беспокоиться.  
– С чего бы мне беспокоиться? – удивился Крис.  
– Ты серьезно? – Зак ему, кажется, не поверил, по крайней мере, в его глазах Пайн ясно читал: «Господи, Крис, ну почему ты такой идиот».  
– Зак, я серьезно, ну я в курсе что это, эээ, не самый престижный район, вот и все, – пожал плечами Пайн.  
– Если уж есть место в ночном Нью-Йорке, где не стоит появляться, то это южный Бронкс. Стоит это запомнить, – подошедший поезд обдал молодых людей ветерком, и они еле поместились в переполненный вагон. В центре всегда садилось множество людей, но ближе к спальным районам вагоны заметно пустели.  
– А ты, значит, любитель возвращаться по ночам? – Пайн не мог понять, почему он мог оттаять и нормально включиться в разговор с Закари только спустя какое-то время, уже не боясь облажаться и показаться нелепым.  
– Вроде того, – Куинто в кои-то веки улыбнулся и даже немного смущенно, хотя, может быть, Пайну это просто показалось. – А ты, значит, золотой мальчик с Манхэттена?  
– С чего ты решил? – сразу нахмурился Пайн. Ему совсем не понравилось такое определение. Не был он никаким "золотым мальчиком".  
– «Хочешь сказать, ты променял Манхеттен на Бронкс?», – передразнил его Зак, смешно округлив глаза. – А если серьезно, я не думаю, что ты бы стал искать работу на другом конце города. То есть, ты живешь где-то около книжного, верно?  
– Неа, мимо, – чуть ли не с торжеством сказал Крис. – Я езжу из Бруклина, из самого обычного спального района. Но по местным меркам квартира классная и сдается по дешевке, потому что прямо под нами бар, ирландский вроде.   
– Любишь выпить вечерком? – хмыкнул Зак.  
– Нет, – Пайн с обидой глянул на Куинто снизу-вверх. Зак предпочел не садиться в вагоне метро и теперь нависал над Крисом, облокотившись о поручни по обе стороны от него.  
– Не принимай все так близко к сердцу. С тобой тяжело, Кристофер.   
«А с тобой, блять, легко: либо язвишь, либо поучаешь», – уже с раздражением заметил Пайн, но промолчал.  
– Эй, поднимайся! Наша станция, – Закари кивнул и развернулся к дверям и вместе с толпой вышел из вагона. Крису только и оставалось, что постараться не упустить его из виду. Хотя в толпе Зака потерять было невозможно, это факт,  
– Не против, если я закурю? – спросил Куинто, когда они переходили через оживленный перекресток. «Я не девица, чтобы спрашивать, можно ли курить в моем присутствии», – подумал Крис, но в ответ лишь согласно кивнул. Закари прямо на ходу ловко достал из сумки пачку сигарет и зажигалку и закурил.  
– Курение на ходу – огромная нагрузка на сердце, – бросил Крис, все еще немного обижающийся на все его выпады. – Это очень вредно.  
– В курении вообще мало чего полезного, Кристофер, – Куинто обернулся через плечо на Пайна, который опять отставал на шаг. – Не куришь?  
– Нет, спасибо.   
– Ну да, разумеется, – он скептически выгнул бровь. – Я не курил. Пока не переехал в Нью-Йорк.   
– Звучит как предупреждение, – хмыкнул Пайн.  
– Если пожелаешь, – Закари пожал плечами. – Ну вот, пришли. Я же сказал, что это недалеко, думаю, ты бы и сам добрался без труда.  
«Закари, я не напрашивался, ты сам предложил проводить меня», – закатив глаза, подумал Крис.  
Маленький магазинчик, куда его привел Куинто, оказался увешанным и заставленным каким-то барахлом полуподвальным помещением с маленькими пыльными окошками, через которые почти не проникал свет. Крис чувствовал себя в этой лавке старьевщика скованно. Он боялся неловким движением опрокинуть какую-нибудь нелепую статуэтку, и голова жутко разболелась от тяжелого запаха пряностей. А вот Куинто наоборот чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде. Постоянно предлагал Крису разные безделушки, спрашивал совета и просто болтал с продавцом, с которым он, очевидно, был знаком. Закари безумно шло это место. Ему вообще шло все, что не вписывалось в стандартные рамки.  
Еще одним фактом, который сегодня Пайн узнал о Заке, было то, что он обладал безукоризненным вкусом. Хотя это было понятно сразу, было достаточно взглянуть на его одежду: дурацкие толстовки, плетеный ремень, армейские ботинки… Мало кому бы удалось сочетать такие, казалось бы, несочетаемые вещи. В магазинчике он сразу смекнул, что именно безуспешно пытался найти в каталогах Пайн, и с его помощью Крис стал обладателем необычной подвески из слоновой кости всего за 5 долларов.  
Только когда они снова вышли на улицу, Крис заметил, что его уже порядком знобит. Дождь, который раньше всего лишь накрапывал, грозил перерасти в настоящий ливень, а у него и без того уже вода хлюпала в ботинках, а джинсовая куртка промокла. Поежившись от очередного порыва ветра, Пайн с досадой подумал, что с таким успехом он доберется до дома, заработав себе, в лучшем случае, простуду.  
– Только посмотри, мы были в магазине не больше 15 минут, а на улице уже успело окончательно стемнеть, – Зак вытянул вперед руку, подставляя ее под дождевые капли. – Теперь мы точно похожи на несчастных, пропавших в огромном неприветливом городе. Как там называлась эта книжка? «Тени в раю»? – Зак вопросительно взглянул на Пайна, видимо ожидая от него хоть какого-нибудь ответа.  
Но Крис был слишком занят своими мыслями, которые в основном крутились вокруг «Зак меня слушал, и ему было интересно, раз он это запомнил!» и «Ох черт, он помнит весь тот бред, который ты нес. Ты жалок, Крис!». Так что ответ последовал с промедлением:  
– Нуу, если рай похож на Бронкс, то, извините, но я предпочту другой вариант, – рассмеялся Крис и, только поймав взгляд Зака, поправился: – Ну, в смысле... в общем, я не имел в виду ничего такого, западный Бронкс оказался очень даже нечего, я думал, будет хуже.  
– Брось, это действительно не лучшее место, но, по крайней мере, мы в белом квартале, – Зак снял очки и подслеповато прищурился.  
Дождь, как и думал Крис, усилился, и теперь они пережидали его, стоя под козырьком какого-то магазина. Пайн переступил с ноги на ногу, поморщившись, когда капли с козырька скатились ему за шиворот.  
– Ты слишком легко одет для такой погоды, – Зак с ног до головы оглядел Криса и в подтверждение своих слов укоризненно цокнул языком.   
– Мне от работы до дома недалеко и, тем более, я весь день сижу в магазине, так что нет смысла натягивать на себя кучу одежды, – стуча зубами, ответил Пайн.  
– Ты весь промок, – проигнорировав его ответ, продолжил Куинто.  
– А ты как будто нет, – уже с нескрываемым раздражением бросил Пайн. Закари и сам промок насквозь и был одет еще легче его. Если у Криса была хотя бы легкая куртка, то на Заке был лишь джемпер с поддетой под низ рубашкой. – Промок и промок, что с того?  
– Заболеешь, – просто ответил Зак, подслеповато щуря глаза и убирая со лба мокрые пряди.   
– Тогда ты тоже, – Крис никак не мог решить смешно или наоборот грозно сейчас выглядит Закари – мокрые волосы были зализаны назад, а без того густые брови и вовсе нависли над глазами. – Тем более, я сейчас сяду в теплый вагон метро и через полчаса буду дома, не беспокойся.  
– Я и не должен беспокоиться о тебе Кристофер, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Зак. – Если только совсем немного, – он улыбнулся, лишь слегка приподняв уголки губ. – Пошли ко мне.   
– Эээ, что? – тупо переспросил Пайн.  
– Господи, Крис, я не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать, успокойся, – Куинто, кажется, только веселила растерянность Криса. – Согреешься и переоденешься. У меня вроде была где-то бутылка вина.  
– В смысле, переоденусь?   
– В смысле, я решил проявить благородство и дать тебе сухую одежду, – Куинто закатил глаза. – Ну, так что?  
Крис хотел было отказаться, но у него действительно уже зуб на зуб не попадал.  
– Только если я тебе не помешаю…  
– Хватит разыгрывать ложную скромность, я же сам тебя пригласил, – он повыше поднял воротник рубашки и решительно шагнул из под козырька. – Ну чего стоишь? Пошли, тут недалеко. Я уже не хочу покупать книги у кого-нибудь другого, если ты свалишься с воспалением легких.  
Крис решил не морочить себе голову в попытках разгадать, что скрывается за всеми эти брошенными как бы невзначай фразами, он просто вышел под проливной дождь и поспешил за Куинто.


	3. «Голый завтрак». Берроуз

_«Чем чаще происходит какое-то событие, тем оно более необыкновенно и удивительно»._

Западный Бронкс произвел на Криса неоднозначное впечатление. За те несколько минут, что они добирались до квартиры Зака, он успел окончательно продрогнуть и хорошенько рассмотреть вечерние улицы промышленного района, которые разительно отличались от спокойных и уже привычных улочек Бруклина. Серые близкостощие многоэтажки, жавшиеся друг к другу, нагоняли тоску, и никаких тебе припозднившихся прохожих или неоновых вывесок круглосуточных супермаркетов. Зато в бесконечных лабиринтах из надстроек и ангаров немудрено было потеряться. Пайн даже думать не хотел о том, что ему придется возвращаться обратно тем же путем мимо доков и уличных торговцев. Он не представлял, как можно было добровольно поселиться в промышленной зоне Нью-Йорка.  
\- Проходи быстрей, - Зак приоткрыл перед ним дверь, пропуская Криса вперед. Тот с радостью проскочил в теплый подъезд, который показался ему уютным несмотря на тусклое освещение и тяжелый запах сырости. Перешагивая через две ступеньки, Куинто тут же поспешил наверх, оглянувшись на Криса уже стоя в пролете.  
\- Лифт ждать бессмысленно, да и я бы не советовал... В общем, давай поднимайся, тут невысоко.  
Подниматься, и правда, оказалось невысоко, чему Крис, на которого внезапно накатила усталость, был несказанно рад. Квартира Закари оказалась на четвертом этаже, тот, немного повозившись с замком, отпер дверь и уже первый зашел внутрь.  
\- Добро пожаловать, Кристофер, - он нащупал выключатель и кивком пригласил Криса войти.  
Пайн не возлагал каких-то особенных надежд на эту квартиру, поэтому крошечный, не видавший ремонта похоже много лет коридор вполне вписывался в общую атмосферу дома. Вешалка с парой легких курток, ровный рядок обуви, в основном кед разной степени поношенности, у противоположной стены зеркало и гора каких-то непонятных коробок и рулонов бумаги - вот и все, что занимало помещение.   
\- Когда будешь спускаться обратно, попытайся не наткнуться на мою соседку. Нам повезло, что мы ее не встретили, – хмыкнул Закари, стаскивая кеды. – Она уже больше года пытается сделать все, чтобы выселить меня, ну, знаешь, считает, хм, что я здесь устраиваю, скажем так, притон. Раньше даже курить приходилось только в окно, стоило ей учуять запах дыма, как через двадцать минут заваливались фараоны с обыском. Но не волнуйся, сейчас и они уже на это забили.  
Крис неопределенно кивнул в ответ на это заявление, он уже порядком сомневался в разумности своих действий.   
"Притон? Наркоконтроль? Зашибись. Какого черта я вообще здесь делаю? Ведь обычно разные извращенцы и маньяки так и делают: сначала втираются в доверие, потом приводят домой куда-нибудь на окраину, а там уже... Блять, надо было хотя бы Кэтрин предупредить, если что», - раздумывал Пайн, вешая свою джинсовку на крючок.  
\- Крис, все в порядке? Выглядишь хреново, - Зак нахмурился и взглянул на Пайна.   
«Нет, не в порядке, и не смотри на меня так, ты меня пугаешь», - хотел ответить Крис, но вместо этого выдержал тяжелый взгляд Куинто и растерянно улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, проходи в гостиную, я тебе сейчас что-нибудь подыщу, - Куинто удалился в комнату, оставив Криса сражаться с запутавшимися шнурками на ботинках и мыслями о том, что сейчас самое время сбежать.   
\- Сколько там можно копаться? – донеслось из комнаты. - Иди сюда, и, господи, Кристофер, расслабься хоть немного.  
Глубоко вздохнув и поняв, что отступать уже поздно, Пайн прошел в гостиную. Первое, что он увидел, был Куинто, склонившийся над выдвижными ящиками.  
\- Вот, - он развернулся и протянул парню одежду. – Думаю, это должно подойти.  
\- Эээ, спасибо, - вместо того, чтобы рассмотреть, что же ему всучил Куинто, Крис тупо уставился на него самого, пытаясь сообразить, когда же Закари успел стянуть свой проклятый джемпер с рубашкой и остаться в одной черной майке.  
\- Проблемы? – Закари видимо почувствовал изменившуюся атмосферу и дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Наверное, нам не помешает горячий чай, пойду, поставлю чайник. А ты располагайся, и… идиотская фраза, но чувствуй себя как дома, – он развернулся и прошел на кухню, оставив Криса стоять посреди комнаты с кучкой одежды в руках.   
Впрочем, вместо того, чтобы тут же стянуть с себя мокрую, липнущую к телу одежду, Крис присел на диван и решил хотя бы немного осмотреться.  
В отличие от ободранного, неприметного коридора гостиная оказалось очень светлой и, наверное, даже слишком чистой, если учесть, что в ней проживал одинокий мужчина. Было видно, что Закари приложил руку к ее обустройству. Три стены из четырех были отделаны под кирпичную кладку, а оставшаяся выкрашена в белый цвет. На стенах висели несколько театральных афиш и фотографий, но никаких детских или семейных фото, только художественные снимки в простых рамках. Пара больших картин стояла прямо на полу, прислоненная к стене, так же как и… банджо? Пайн, конечно, пару раз видел этот инструмент, но не знал, как на нем играть, и уж точно никак не мог представить его в руках Зака. Хотя… с другой стороны, банджо вязалось с ним гораздо лучше, чем какая-нибудь гитара.   
В остальном Куинто явно был чертовым минималистом, по крайней мере, в том, что касалось обустройства жилища. Ну или просто ему удалось обставить квартиру на студенческий заработок так, чтобы это казалось стильным. В комнате имелся только большой черный кожаный диван, который поскрипывал под весом Пайна, кофейный столик из темного стекла, около него книжный шкаф, встроенный в нишу, рабочий стол, заваленный бумагами, книгами и каким-то вырезками и передвижная металлическая вешалка с целой коллекцией рубашек, парой пиджаков и коробками, стоящими под ней.  
Пайну определенно понравилась эта комната, она не была обыкновенной и, казалось, не могла принадлежать никому кроме Закари Куинто.  
На столике прямо перед Крисом стояла чашка с давно остывшим чаем и книга, перевернутая обложкой вниз. Пойдя на поводу у собственного любопытства, Крис перевернул книжку. ""Голый завтрак" Берроуза?", – что ж, Крис не был удивлен. Пайн никогда не понимал, почему люди чуть ли не боготворят эту книгу, для него она не представляла никакой ценности. Пайн вообще никогда не понимал битников, их идей и уж, тем более, их вклада в мировую литературу. Кристофер доверял классике. Классика это хорошо, в ней можно найти ответы на все волнующие вопросы.  
Полистав ради интереса издание, Пайн с удовольствием отметил, что Куинто, как и он сам, не позволяет себе заламывать уголки и относится к книге бережно. Закладкой, как обнаружилось, служили билеты. Крис рассмотрел их поближе… два билета в театр. "С подружкой, наверное, собрался", - Пайн пожал плечами и пробежался глазами по странице, на которой остановился Зак.   
_«Возьмите пятьдесят фотографий кого угодно. Среди них найдутся такие, на которых лицо настолько другое, что с трудом можно узнать человека. Это я к тому, что большинство людей имеет много лиц... Как говорит Дон Хуан: человек, который всегда выглядит одинаково, не этот человек: он только изображает этого человека»._  
"Что за бред? Ну уж нет. это точно не по мне", - Крис недовольно скривился и, захлопнув книгу, вернул ее на место.  
\- Берроуз не твой герой? - послышался голос за спиной. Пайн едва заметно вздрогнул и развернулся к Куинто, который стоял в дверном проеме, облокотившись на косяк.  
\- Нет, не он и вообще никто из битников, - признал Крис.  
\- Ясно, – коротко бросил Зак. – Эм, а почему ты еще не переоделся? Не стесняйся, – Закари выгнул бровь. – Если хочешь, я могу выйти, как закончишь приходи на кухню.  
"Не стесняйся, ага. Я один, дома у малознакомого мужика из Бронкса и должен раздеться. За-е-бись", - раздраженно пробурчал себе под нос Крис, как только Куинто снова вернулся на кухню, и принялся переодеваться.  
Зак заботливо выдал ему свои джинсы, толстовку и даже носки. Толстовка была Крису немного велика, Закари был порядком шире в плечах, и Пайн отогнал от себя ассоциации, связанные с тем, что он теперь в ней выглядит как девушка в рубашке своего бойфренда. А вот джинсы наоборот оказались на удивление узкими и чертовски неудобными, Крис их едва натянул. Как в них влазил сам Куинто, было непонятно.  
"Ладно, хватит жаловаться, ты ему еще спасибо должен сказать".  
\- Переоделся наконец? - спросил Зак, стоило только Крису зайти на крохотную кухню. Пайн ничего не ответил, а только с любопытством оглянул помещение. Хотя, если честно, рассматривать здесь было тоже нечего, разве что про себя он отметил, что кухня выглядит уютней и, хм...теплей, чем гостиная, за счет добавленных к белому цвету бордовых элементов и желтоватому свету низковисящей люстры. В целом, обставлено было помещение все также по минимуму: кухонный стол, два стула и необходимый набор техники. На широком подоконнике какие-то маленькие подушки, кактус и странное приспособление, которое Крис посчитал то ли скульптурой, то ли чересчур мудреным штопором.   
\- Мне здесь нравится… Очень мило, - Крис улыбнулся, глядя на Куинто, который, держа сигарету во рту, разливал чай по просто огромным чашкам из темного стекла.  
\- Вроде того, - Зак рассеянно кивнул, отвернувшись к висящим над столешницей ящичкам. – Я тебя обманул, у меня нет вина. Кажется, мы допили его на днях... Зато есть, ммм, ром? В чай самое то. Будешь?  
\- Давай, - Пайн присел за стол и с удовольствием обхватил горячую кружку, после того как Куинто плеснул туда чуть ли не полкружки рома. Он с опаской втянул терпкий запах. Пахло, впрочем, неплохо, а на вкус оказалось и того лучше. К тому же Зак и тут оказался прав, чай вкупе с алкоголем согревал отлично.  
После пары глотков глаза заслезись, вот только Пайн не мог с уверенностью сказать из-за чего: то ли это был первый признак начинающейся болезни, то ли из-за алкоголя или дыма, окутавшего всю комнату. Закари курил, и отчего-то Крис не мог оторвать от него взгляда, это было красиво... Хотя, что он несет, это было просто очень эстетично.   
Ему это безумно шло: и сигарета, зажатая между пальцами, и очки в пластиковой оправе, дешевая квартира и сам Нью-Йорк, город, где, в целом, человеку мало проку от автомобиля и хороших манер. Крис начал понимать, в чем тут дело, и почему его так тянет к Куинто.   
Ему безумно хотелось быть хоть немного похожим на него: свободно чувствовать себя в чужом мегаполисе, всерьез рассуждать о политике или чувствах, смотреть на окружающих со стороны, так как будто все, что происходит вокруг, его не касается. Не принимать все так близко к сердцу как сам Крис.   
\- Играешь на банджо? – спросил Пайн первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы не поддаваться своим мыслям и не раскиснуть еще больше. Алкоголь явно плохо действовал на него.   
Зак не торопился с ответом, он затушил сигарету, бросил ее в переполненную пепельницу, сделал пару глотков чая и внимательно глянул на Криса.  
\- Вижу, ты уже осмотрелся. Играю, можно и так сказать.  
\- Сыграешь? – Крис хотел сказать «сыграешь для меня?», но вовремя прикусил язык.  
\- Не сегодня, Кристофер, – Зак поднялся и отворил форточку, впуская в комнату свежий воздух. – Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, – Куинто наклонился и сам заглянул приятелю в глаза. – Я так и думал, черт, тебе развезло с глотка рома.  
\- Ну да, - Пайн не стал отрицать очевидное. - Но это ты зря, в смысле, про то, что играть не хочешь. Я люблю музыку. Особенно старый рок.   
\- Серьезно? У тебя совсем нет вкуса?  
\- Почему это? – глупо уставился на приятеля Крис.  
\- Потому что это слушает все побережье, - Куинто закатил глаза. – И я тебя огорчу, на банджо такого я точно не сыграю.  
\- Да и ладно, что все побережье. Мне-то все равно, – себе под нос пробурчал Крис и уже громче добавил: - Ну а ты тогда что слушаешь?  
\- Radiohead, ну или Placebo, - пожав плечами, просто ответил Закари.  
\- Господи, тебе уже третий десяток идет, а ты слушаешь Placebo. Заааак, не говори об этом в приличном обществе, - протянул Крис, смутно ощущая, что его слова могли задеть Зака.  
\- Думаю, у нас расходятся представления о прилч… Кристофер? Крис?! – Куинто пощелкал пальцами прямо под носом Пайна, и тот сообразил, что пропустил мимо ушей последнюю фразу. – Все, хватит, у тебя глаза слипаются. Хочешь, можешь остаться у меня.  
\- Эээ, нет, что ты, не могу тебя стеснять… Я лучше домой, - мотнул головой Крис.  
\- Вызвать такси? - отчего-то фраза не звучала так, будто Зак хочет, чтобы он поскорее ушел. Скорее, в его голосе слышалась... забота?  
\- Не волнуйся, я лучше пройдусь, проветрюсь, - Крис встал из-за стола, с облегчением отметив, что все еще твердо стоит на ногах. - Спасибо за… гостеприимство что ли.  
Зак улыбнулся в ответ, напомнил, что они все еще находятся в Бронксе и даже предложил проводить до метро, но Пайн прекрасно понимал, что не стоит перегибать палку и злоупотреблять добротой. А то, что за все этой броней внешней отчужденности и язвительностью скрывается доброта, Крис уже не сомневался.   
Выйдя на улицу, он с удовольствием отметил, что несмотря на небольшие неудобства ему хорошо и комфортно в чужой одежде. Да и ночной Бронкс его не так уж пугал, во всяком случае, не больше, чем выволочка, которую ему устроит Кэтрин, и что она скажет на то, что он снова пришел на несколько часов позже выпивший и в одежде с чужого плеча. Сейчас его волновало только то, что впервые за все время он чувствовал себя в Нью-Йорке на своем месте.

***

К счастью, после посиделок дома у Зака несколько дней назад Крис мог с полной уверенностью считать, что, наконец-то, у него в Нью-Йорке появился первый друг. Теперь Пайн с нетерпением дожидался, когда же Куинто заглянет в книжный, среди череды одинаковых унылых рабочих дней это было бы очень кстати. Но неделя уже перевалила за середину, а Закари так и не появился и не забрал свою одежду.  
Крис с улыбкой вспоминал как не решался позвонить Куинто насчет заказа, но теперь, когда он считал Зака своим другом, Пайн без стеснения набрал номер и принялся слушать долгие гудки. Трубку долго никто не брал, но Крис помнил, как Закари рассказывал о своей загруженности и поздних репетициях.  
\- Алло? - после щелчка в трубке раздался еле слышный голос Куинто, прерываемый фоновым шумом и какими-то голосами.  
\- Зак? Привет! - радостно начал Пайн, не спеша переходить к делу.  
\- Эм, а кто это? – после небольшой паузы спросил Зак.  
\- Крис.  
\- Подожди-ка, какой еще Крис?  
Этот вопрос выбил Пайна из колеи, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, в чем дело. Не может быть, что Зак так быстро забыл своего нового приятеля. Он был готов свалить все на плохую связь, искажающую голос, или на свое чертово слишком распространенное имя лишь бы не ставить свою, может быть, придуманную дружбу под сомнение.   
\- Ну Крис… эээ, Кристофер из книжного.  
\- Из книж... А, Кристофер, извини, - тон Зака сразу смягчился. – Сейчас, подожди секунду, я отойду, здесь немного шумно, – послышались шаги и какой-то треск, после чего голос Куинто стал звучать отчетливей. - Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Я думал, это ты должен чего-то хотеть... Эээ, я имею ввиду, у меня все еще лежит твоя одежда, ты ее вообще забирать собираешься?  
\- Черт! Точно, я совсем закрутился и забыл о ней, а ты, Крис, как всегда беспокоишься о всякой ерунде, - тон Закари потеплел, а Пайн едва заметно покраснел, снова вспомнив случай с проклятым заказом.   
\- Так ведь кто-то должен об этом заботиться. Ну так что, когда тебе удобно?  
\- У меня эта неделя полностью загружена, кстати, наверное, стоит, ммм, извинится и за то, что я вот так пропал.  
\- Да ладно… забей, - отмахнулся Крис и глупо улыбнулся в трубку.  
\- Нет, я должен был убедиться, что ты доехал до дома, а не валяешься где-нибудь в подворотне Бронкса, но у меня, правда, дико загруженные дни, и я вряд ли смогу заб...  
\- Я сам привезу куда нужно. Я ведь тебе должен.  
\- О господи, Кристофер, и откуда такая самоотверженность? - Куинто хмыкнул. – Подходи в субботу после работы к Академии, если что позвонишь. Тебя устроит?   
\- Коне...  
\- И извини, я уже должен бежать… меня ждут, - извиняющимся тоном протараторил Зак и повесил трубку, но Пайн не придал этому значения. Теперь он был абсолютно уверен в том, что нашел себе друга.

***

Жить в одной квартире со старшей сестрой не так просто как может показаться на первый взгляд... Особенно с такой сестрой как Кэтрин. Девушка считала своим долгом приглядывать за младшим братом и не упускала возможности подколоть Криса. Его возвращения за полночь после вечеров, проведенных с Заком, только подливали масла в огонь, дав повод для новых подшучиваний. За пикировкой с сестрой, подобравшимся отчетом на работе и небольшим ремонтом, затеянным Кэтрин, суббота настала для Криса неожиданно быстро.   
То, что он сумел отвлечься и отодвинуть ожидание встречи на второй план, Пайн считал своей маленькой победой. Теперь он ждал встречи, стараясь не возлагать на нее ложных надежд и ожиданий. Ему не хотелось навязываться или быть слишком надоедливым. Он хотел общаться с Куинто на равных, а Зак по-прежнему относился к нему как к маленькому.  
Хотя подойдя к огромному зданию Академии, Крис почувствовал себя именно так. Он минут десять прогуливался вдоль ограждения пока, наконец, не увидел Закари. Вид у того, и правда, был уставший и даже замученный. Но несмотря на это он улыбался и перебрасывался фразами с остальными студентами, пересекая двор Академии. Разница между ними и Крисом вряд ли была больше пяти лет, но все они выгляди взрослыми, состоявшимися людьми, что волей-неволей на их фоне Пайн чувствовал себя неловко и жутко глупо. Тем более, и Зак вел себя в их окружении иначе: в нем не чувствовалось никакой надменности или превосходства которое Крис ощущал, общаясь с ним наедине. С этими людьми Куинто чувствовал себя на равных, было видно, что с ними он находится «на своем месте».  
"Чертова бродвейская тусовка!", - раздраженно подумал Пайн, оглядывая этих стильных молодых людей. Проводить время с ним было явно во много интересней чем с Крисом.   
\- О, Кристофер, добрый вечер, - Пайн и не заметил, как Зак, оставив своих знакомых, оказался рядом.  
\- Привет, - хотел было улыбнуться Крис, но по дерганым жестам и тону было видно, что Куинто раздражен. У Криса мелькнула мысль, что вот он, перед ним настоящий Закари, а не та благожелательная копия, что была перед одногруппниками.  
\- Пошли, выпьем кофе, – это был даже не вопрос, а констатация факта, и Крису даже в голову не пришло возразить. - Только там, где можно курить.  
Пайн покосился на уже почти докуренную сигарету в руках Куинто и перевел на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- На территории Академии курить нельзя, – в противовес своим же словам выдохнул дым Закари. – Еще одна проблема мне не нужна.   
\- Эм, еще одна? – удивился Крис. - День не задался?  
\- Не бери в голову, - Куинто даже попытался улыбнуться и, закурив вторую сигарету подряд, кивнул Крису, приглашая следовать за собой.

***

Кристофер не знал, действительно ли ближайшая кофейня, удовлетворяющая требования Зака, находилась в паре кварталов от Академии, или ему просто хотелось пройтись и успокоиться. Так или иначе, за столиком они оказались только через полчаса, Куинто просто бросил свою сумку на соседний стул, стянул куртку и, не спрашивая Криса, отошел, чтобы сделать заказ. Пайн доверял его выбору, но все равно его немного задело то, что его мнение не берется в расчет.  
\- Ирландский кофе, ты не против? - спустя несколько минут Закари вернулся с подносом, но, усевшись, даже не притронулся к своей чашке, а снова достал пачку сигарет.  
\- Неа... Я только за, – кивнул Крис, решив не высказывать свои возражения, пока Зак не в настроении. Вместо этого он вытащил сверток из рюкзака и протянул другу. – Вот держи, твоя одежда. Даже не представляешь, как ты меня выручил.   
\- Хватит уже благодарить. Ерунда, - улыбнулся Зак, постепенно успокаиваясь. – Тем более, я сам виноват. Не нужно было отпускать тебя, все-таки Бронкс…  
\- Как ты говоришь, не нужно забивать голову, выручать меня не твоя работа, – скорей в шутку заметил Крис, на самом деле радуясь тому, что Зак о нем беспокоился.   
\- Кристофер, если я и взял на себя роль дру..  
\- Нет, подожди, Закари, я же не ребенок, и не нужно меня контролировать, - не подумав, перебил его Пайн. – Почему все вокруг относятся ко мне как к десятилетнему?  
\- Я хотел сказать, что так и поступают друзья, нужно было дослушать, – укоризненно бросил Куинто. – Но теперь беру свои слова обратно, потому что ты действительно ведешь себя как ребенок.  
\- Я… да нет же!  
\- Да-да, именно так бы и сказал десятилетний, - фыркнул Закари. – Но хорошо, я постараюсь запомнить, что Кристофер взрослый мальчик. Но от сестры-то тебе тогда влетело, да?  
\- Ну хваааатит, - устало протянул Пайн, уже в который раз машинально размешивая сахар в давно остывшей чашке.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Я перегибаю палку, вообще нужно ценить то, что у тебя есть.  
\- Зак, ты о чем?- осторожно переспросил Крис.  
\- О том, что я с восемнадцати лет живу здесь один, и, собственно, дела до этого никому нет. И, может быть, не было, то есть, конечно, ты знаешь, у меня есть старший брат, и он отлично заменял мне раньше отца, но у него своя жизнь, и ему не до меня и уж, тем более, не до моих поздних возвращений. И мать… была всегда в работе, и вообще наши отношения это… непросто.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать… - честно пробормотал совершенно удивленный Крис, подумав, что это лучше, чем подбирать глупые ничего незначащие слова.  
\- Извини, что вывалил на тебя это. Но я рад, что у нас... получился этот разговор, и что он получился... вовремя. Я всю неделю репетирую как проклятый, бешусь, срываюсь на всех… С утра с матерью разговаривал, и даже на расстоянии мы умудрились повздорить, - повисла пауза, и Зак, наконец, отвлекся на кофе.  
\- Это очень... личное, - спустя несколько секунд отозвался Крис.  
\- Я знаю… наверное, я зря вообще об этом заговорил.  
\- Нет, Зак, все отлично, – Крис улыбнулся как можно искренней. - Я же могу тебя просто выслушать.  
\- Спасибо, Кристофер. На самом деле, «просто выслушать» это бесконечно сложно, и ты это умеешь. Просто трудно говорить с кем-то кто...   
\- А я, значит, не "кто-то"? - прервал друга Пайн.   
\- Не совсем. Просто Сара... она не умеет… слушать молча, скажем так. В отличие от тебя.  
\- Сара? Он твоя, кхм, подружка?  
\- Не в том смысле, в котором это понимаешь ты, - Куинто хмыкнул, делая глоток из чашки. - О чем я говорил? О невозможности найти слушателя, да? Ну ведь не с братом об этом говорить. Да ты и сам знаешь, у тебя ведь есть старшая сестра.  
\- О нет, старшая сестра это совершенно другое, со-вер-шен-но. Со старшими братьями можно веселиться, боксировать…А Кэтрин все мое детство обращалась со мной как со своей собственной куклой.  
\- Даже представить себе не могу, - снова улыбнулся Закари.   
Атмосфера за столом постепенно разряжалась, и даже повисшая тишина казалось вполне правильной. Зак наверняка обдумывал, чем ему может обернуться такая откровенность, и, может быть, ругал себя за то, что сказал слишком много, а Пайн просто не знал, чем он эту самую откровенность заслужил.

***

Ноябрь всегда был месяцем, когда приближение зимы ощущалось особенно четко. Крис с тоской вспоминал калифорнийское солнце, на восточном побережье оно уже едва грело. Но недостаток тепла был, пожалуй, единственным, чего не хватало Пайну. В остальном же он с удивлением отмечал, что Нью-Йорк каким-то удивительным образом не дал впасть ему в хандру. За два месяца Крис успел привыкнуть к свободе, к монотонной работе в магазине и даже к погоде, теперь даже время шло чуточку быстрее.   
На работе скоротать его помогал Закари, который по-прежнему забегал к Пайну в книжный. Иногда он появлялся в магазине сразу после занятий, иногда в середине дня, когда у него выдавалось окно между парами. Но больше всего Крису нравилось, когда Зак появлялся в книжном поздно вечером после репетиций в театре. В такие дни можно было надеяться на то, что и подразумевала дружба: на прогулку по городу или разговор за чашкой кофе.  
Крис до сих пор не мог представить, как всего один, как сказала бы Кэтрин, разговор по душам мог так изменить отношение Зака к нему. Больше никаких подколок или язвительных замечаний (ну или почти никаких), простая дружеская болтовня, иногда доходящая до довольно личных тем. Крису нравилось то доверие, которое выказывал ему такой человек как Закари.   
Так или иначе, днем Куинто появлялся редко, поэтому Крис удивился, когда тот появился в книжном магазине уже в полдень да еще и с двумя бумажными стаканчиками в руках.   
\- Привет, Кристофер, - он махнул рукой. - Отвлекаю?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я все рано ни-че-го здесь не делаю, так что хватит разыгрывать вежливость и проходи, – Крис улыбнулся и с удовольствие захлопнул книгу. Сказать, что «Голый завтрак» шел сложно, значит не сказать ничего. За полчаса он едва ли осилил с десяток страниц, приходилось вчитываться в каждый абзац, чтобы хоть немного разобраться в том, что творится в этом сумасшедшем романе.  
\- Господи, Крис, это ради меня? - притворно восхитился Зак, переводя взгляд с книги на Криса и обратно. – Лучше не ломай свою аккуратную вышколенную психику. Такие произведения не для тебя.  
Пайн в ответ глянул на Закари исподлобья, словно говоря «Куинто, прекращай, мы это уже обсуждали, я не твой младший брат и не нуждаюсь в подобных советах». Но Куинто проигнорировал это и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил: - Пошли, пройдемся, у меня окно, так что часа полтора у нас есть.  
\- Я, конечно, рад за тебя, но, если ты не заметил, я тут работаю, и обед у меня был пару часов назад.  
\- Серьезно? – кажется, такого ответа Закари не ожидал. Было видно, что к отказам, даже таким мелочным, он не привык. – Ладно… тогда придется сидеть здесь, - он провел пальцем по книжному стеллажу. – У тебя здесь жутко пыльно, ты в курсе?  
\- Зааак, это книжный, здесь должно быть тепло, темно и пыльно, - устало выдохнул Крис.  
\- Знаешь, с твоей безосновательной романтикой нужно что-то делать. И я буду бороться за тебя, – с иронией заявил Закю – А пока вот, держи кофе. Обычный латте, но действительно вкусный. Не то, что та жижа, которую ты заказываешь в этом вашем автомате.  
«О да, бороться с романтизмом, таская мне на работу кофе в нежно-голубых стаканчиках. Умно, Закари, ничего не скажешь», - подумал Крис, но вслух сказал:  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но, Зак. черт, ты постоянно за все платишь, мне уже неловко. Сколько он стоит?  
\- Отвали. Просто глотай, пока не остыло, и не задавай лишних вопросов, - Куинто закатил глаза. – И, если твоя гордость задета, можешь заплатить в следующий раз.


	4. «Обыкновенное сердце». Крамер

_«Любовь — это врожденное чувство»._

_«через полтора часа у Академии. эти репетиции меня убьют»_ , и через несколько секунд следующее сообщение: _«не смей упоминать о деньгах»_ , – Крис улыбнулся себе под нос, кинул телефон на кровать и принялся не спеша собираться. Дорога до Бродвея занимала не больше получаса, так что в запасе у него была еще уйма времени.  
На самом деле, он уже и не рассчитывал, что Зак согласится на встречу и ответит на совершенно глупую смс: _«Не хочешь прогуляться? Плачу я»_. Было неловко от того, что он постоянно заставляет Закари тратиться на него, будь то деньги или единственный выходной. Да еще и оказалось, что даже в воскресенье Закари пропадает в своем театре. Крис уже ненавидел эту чертову пьесу, из-за которой Зак все реже появлялся в книжном, а когда приходил, выглядел вымученным и усталым. Единственным положительным моментом было то, что теперь они почти каждый день перебрасывались нечего незначащими смсками вроде: _«у женщины напротив отвратительные туфли»_ , _«Ты не поверишь, он все-таки купил руководство для свингеров»_ или и вовсе _«в аудитории душно. курю у окна»_. И иногда Куинто даже звонил Крису, в основном, когда ему было скучно идти до Академии.  
Когда Пайн вышел из метро, он с удивлением обнаружил на станции Куинто, который, увидев его, приветственно помахал рукой, но с места не сдвинулся. Увидеть Закари здесь было неожиданно, учитывая, что сам Пайн пришел минут на пятнадцать раньше. Он ожидал, что Куинто опоздает, и это было бы нормально с его сумасшедшим графиком.  
– Привет, и вот, держи, пока он окончательно не остыл, – Крис протянул другу уже купленный стаканчик кофе. – Как я и обещал.  
– Кофе из Бруклина? Я даже не буду спрашивать, почему ты не мог купить его на месте, – Закари улыбнулся и, взяв напиток, сразу же зашагал вперед. – Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что мы просто так будем шататься по парку в воскресный вечер?  
– Ну, вообще-то я так и думал… Стоп, а что ты имеешь в виду?  
– У меня два пригласительных на выставку черно-белой фотографии, – Закари вытащил из-за пазухи билеты и помахал ими перед носом Криса.  
– Блин, Зак, не надо было. Откуда у тебя вообще денеги на кофе, театр, выст...  
– Подожди-ка, театр? – Куинто даже замедлил шаг и обернулся через плечо. – С чего ты взял?  
– Нууу, - Пайн замялся, – ты же будущий актер, я подумал, что это логично…  
– Ты думаешь, что у тех, кто учится на актерском, билеты на спектакли появляются по волшебству? – Куинто покачал головой.  
– Да нет, конечно, но я у тебя видел два билета, – Закари удивленно приподнял брови. – Эээ… когда листал у тебя дома «Голый завтрак». В общем, меня удивило, откуда у студента, снимающего комнату в Бронксе, есть на это деньги.  
– Значит, рылся в моих вещах? – Куинто хмыкнул. – Ох, черт, не пугайся, это была просто шутка. Все просто, у меня есть билеты пусть не на лучшие спектакли только потому, что в запасе имеется пара-тройка друзей актеров, художников, которые порой дают мне пригласительные. А на эту выставку билеты мне принес вчера брат, там выставляется его приятель.  
– Вау, здорово, наверное, иметь таких знакомых… – присвистнул Крис.  
– Не то чтобы я их имею, по крайне мере, не всех… – Закари ухмыльнулся, а Крис снова не понял его шутку. – Глупая игра слов. Не бери в голову. Скажи лучше, дочитал "Голый завтрак"? Как тебе?  
– Ээээ, – снова замялся Пайн, – ну я его еще не закончил, я обычно такого не читаю. Поэтому пока он идет со скрипом.  
– Бла-бла-бла, Кристофер, так не пойдет. Хватит лить воду, и говори как есть. Если ты считаешь, что это полная хрень, то так и скажи. И тоже самое насчет выставки. Если Роджер спросит твое мнения о работах, говори как есть, не задумываясь.   
– А он спросит?  
– Думаю обязательно, – Зак кивнул. – Ну так что там у нас с книгой? Мне интересно узнать твое мнение.  
– Ну, если так... – Пайн качнулся на носках, пока они стояли на перекрестке. – Не мое, Зак. Мне не понравилось.  
Закари одобрительно улыбнулся, выкинул пустой кофейный стаканчик и указал на стеклянную дверь. - Здесь выставляются молодые художники и фотографы. Пошли.  
Как оказалось, ничего особенного из себя выставочный зал внутри не представлял, Крис даже немного разочаровался, увидев просторное помещение с большими окнами, от которых, впрочем, толку было мало. Зал находился на первом этаже затерявшегося среди высоток.  
Пайн не часто бывал на подобных выставках или в музеях, но в его представлении они выглядели… солиднее, что ли. Но он понимал, что арендная плата здесь была низкой, что отлично подходило для малоизвестных художников, начинающих фотографов и студентов.  
Пока он мялся у входа, разглядывая зал и раздумывая над стоимостью помещения, Куинто уже прошел вглубь зала. Не желая потерять Зака за многочисленными перегородками и стендами, Крис двинулся за ним, с интересом разглядывая выставленные фотографии и постепенно все больше разочаровываясь.  
Не то чтобы Пайн мог похвастать большими познаниями в области фотографии, но он привык считать, что снимки должны быть эстетически привлекательными, все-таки это искусство. Но работы, выставленные в зале, мягко говоря, не вписывались в представления Кристофера о красоте. Обнаженные длинноволосые девушки, кажется, гример к ним даже не прикасался, в странных позах, которые, видимо, должны были подчеркнуть их естественность на фоне природы. Мало того, что он видел в этих работах мало привлекательного, так еще и общий посыл, кажется, ускользнул от Пайна.   
– Эм, даже не знаю как сказать… – Крис остановился перед одним из снимков и, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Куинто, покачал головой. – Извини, конечно, но мне как-то… никак.  
– Ага… – пробормотал Закари, внимательно разглядывая фото, перед которым они стояли. – В том то и дело, что никак. Таких фотосессий сотни, да, конечно, восхваляем естественность, но, черт, это тема исчерпала себя еще в 60-е-, хиппи уже не в моде. Да и, скажем честно, попытка у Роджера не лучшая. Мог бы придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное, с такими фотоработами ему не защитить диплом, – он ненадолго задумался. – Ладно, пошли отсюда, пока я не встретил кого-нибудь знакомого, и мы не зависли здесь еще на пару часов.  
Крис облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что их с Закари мнения совпадают хотя бы здесь. Да и вообще ему хотелось уже поскорее убраться от этого чертового сборища богемы. Пусть он и общался с Куинто уже не первый месяц и не раз видел его друзей, но все равно никак не мог привыкнуть к такой компании и заведенным в ней правилам.   
Пайн надеялся, что сейчас они выйдут из галереи и, может быть, прогуляются по нижнему Манхеттену или зайдут куда-нибудь перекусить, но, увы, уже на выходе к ним подлетел какой-то парень в кожаной куртке, дурацкой шапке и почти таких же очках как у Зака. Широко улыбнувшись, он пожал ему руку и уставился на Криса.  
– Я тебя раньше здесь не видел, – он протянул Пайну ладонь. – Я Роджер. О да, я тот самый парень, который собрал здесь это великолепие!  
– Крис, приятно познакомиться, – безрадостно ответил Пайн.  
– Зак, господи, неужели ты хотел просто так улизнуть? – бросил фотограф и развернулся к Крису. – Давай признавайся, как тебе всё это? – он обвел взглядом зал – Что особенно понравилось? Что зацепило? Ставлю десятку, что ты не сможешь выбрать что-то одно.  
Криса немного смутила влюбленность автора в свои работы. Он хотел было ответить как какой-нибудь стандартной фразой вроде «спасибо, мне очень понравилось», но в голове совсем некстати всплыл их недавний разговор с Заком. Тот ведь убеждал его, что несмотря ни на что, нужно быть честным и прямо высказывать свое мнение, и пусть расстраивать художника не хотелось, сбить с него спесь не помешало бы.  
– Честно говоря, мне трудно судить, потому что я в этом не разбираюсь, но показалось, что на снимках… все, ммм, преувеличено. В смысле, не расчесанные, без макияжа, голые… Это не слишком-то эстетично, как по мне.  
– Ааа, ну окей, – кажется, Роджер не ожидал такого ответа, но принял его спокойно. – Знаешь, художественная фотография имеет свои особенности. А тебе, Зак, как?  
– Ты молодец. Тема, конечно, избитая, но тебе удалось найти в этом что-то новое, скажем так. Ну и кроме того работа качественная и выполнена профессионально. Что тут еще сказать?  
Крис недоуменно уставился на друга. И этот человек только что рассказывал ему о честности? Да он сам пару минут назад хотел побыстрее уйти отсюда и распинался о том, что работы никакие. Крис не понимал, как такое возможно, но вслух ничего не сказал. Только когда они распрощались с автором выставки и вышли на улицу, Пайн, наконец-то, высказал вслух все свое недовольство:  
– Зак, не хочешь объяснить, что это только что было?   
– Что не так, Кристофер? – Куинто удивленно поднял брови. – Тебе не понравился Роджер? – он достал из сумки пачку сигарет, закурил.  
– Ты серьезно? Причем здесь он вообще? Я сейчас говорю о тебе. Вспомни, кто только что вдохновенно мне втирал, как охрененно важно быть искренним, а потом сам же подставился?   
– О господи, – Куинто страдальчески закатил глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил: – Тебе это так важно?  
– Естественно, Зак! – Крис эмоционально всплеснул руками.  
– Ты говоришь о том, в чем совершенно не разбираешься, Кристофер. Он художник, и такие отзывы могут разрушить его. Да к тому же ты должен понимать, что правда от правды отличается. Если то, что скажешь ты, максимум, может обидеть его, то мои слова, в первую очередь, ударят по мне. В профессии актера связи играют огромную роль. И, Крис… прекрати принимать все за чистую монету и строить из себя благородного рыцаря, мы живем в реальном мире.  
– Блять, ну и мудак же ты, – раздраженно бросил Крис и, резко развернувшись, зашагал к метро.   
Только ему стоило допустить мысль о том, что он понял Зака, что они стали друзьями, как тот в своей идиотской поучительной манере всё разрушил. Крис никак не мог взять в толк, как можно быть настолько двуличным. Хотя… он же актер, что с него взять?  
Пайн не представлял, что ему сейчас делать и куда идти. Воскресный вечер еще не наступил, а Крис уже чувствовал себя разбитым и смертельно уставшим. Тем не менее, возвратиться домой было плохой идеей. Там Кэтрин наверняка с первого взгляда поймет, что с ним что-то не так. Сестре ничего не стоило раскусить его и всё выведать, и каждый, каждый гребаный раз Крис, конечно же, все ей разбалтывал, а потом жалел об этом. Да даже если сестры не окажется дома, что он будет делать там в одиночестве? Лежать, пялиться в потолок, жалея себя и рефлексируя? Было слишком соблазнительно поддаться такой перспективе, но, плюнув на все, Крис впервые заглянул в бар, тот самый, располагающийся прямо под его квартирой.  
– Добрый вечер, – широкоплечий бармен на секунду отвлекся от стаканов и приветливо кивнул вошедшему. Крис улыбнулся в ответ и под пристальным взглядом мужчины уселся сразу за барную стойку.   
– Как-то маловато народу для воскресенья, – он с интересом оглядел полутемное помещение, заставленное массивными деревянными столами.  
– Завтра понедельник, все, кому нужно было, напились еще вчера, – пожал плечами бармен, на бейджике которого значилось «Карл». – Выбрал, что будешь заказывать?  
– Эээ, да, виски со льдом, можно? – после небольшой паузы выдал Крис. Обычно он избегал крепких напитков, но, может быть, после хорошей порции виски он перестанет жалеть и накручивать себя.   
Бармен внимательно посмотрел на Пайна и, хмыкнув что-то себе под нос, отвернулся от стойки, видимо, для того, чтобы приготовит заказ.  
Так вышло, что живя прямо над баром, внутри он оказался впервые. Пусть Крис был далеко не знатоком подобных заведений, но оно явно подходило под определение «традиционный ирландский паб»: зеленое сукно, которым были обиты стены и некоторые стулья, пепельницы в форме клевера, массивные светильники и даже бочка с медной табличкой, гласившей, что внутри не что иное, как эль 1846 года. «Вот только выпрыгивающего из-за стойки леприкона не хватает», - улыбнулся про себя Крис.   
– Эй, парень, ты вернись в себя, – бармен щелкнул пальцами под носом Пайна, обращая на себя внимание. – Вот твой молочный коктейль.  
– Эм, но я же заказывал виски, – Пайн перевел непонимающий взгляд с бокала на ухмыляющегося Карла.   
– А я заказывал прямой перелет до Тауранга, и что теперь?  
– Но… – Крис совершенно не понимал, что происходит, причем здесь перелеты и что такое Тауранга. Сознание подкидывало информацию о том, что это город то ли в Австралии, то ли в Новой Зеландии, но сейчас это волновало Кристофера в последнюю очередь.  
– Тебе хоть двадцать один год есть? Документы на стол и виски твой, – он еще раз смерил посетителя взглядом и смешно выгнул бровь. – Я бы вообще тебе больше шестнадцати не дал.  
– Вообще-то мне девятнадцать, – буркнул Крис и, положив на стойку десять долларов, попробовал коктейль, который, кстати сказать, оказал безумно вкусным.  
– Знаешь, не в моих правилах продавать алкоголь малолеткам, которые хотят напиться без причины, – бармен закинул полотенце на плечо и устало облокотился на стойку.  
– А, может, причина есть, вам-то откуда знать, – раздраженно фыркнул Пайн. Больше всего ему хотелось взять свой коктейль и уйти в один из темных углов паба подальше от бара.  
– Парень, как тебя зовут? – Карл словно пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
– Крис. А какая вообще разница?  
– А вот какая, Крис, – мужчина наклонился ближе к нему. – Напиться в воскресенье в одиночестве ты еще успеешь и не раз. Так что прибереги этот чудный дебют до действительно стоящей причины.  
– То есть то, что я разочарован в единственном друге, это, по-вашему, хрень?  
– Жизнь вообще сплошное разочарование. А дружба в твоем возрасте подразумевает отвратительную смесь из идеализма, завышенных ожиданий и чертового эгоизма, – уверенно кивнул Карл.  
– О господи, вам хотя бы доплачивают за эти задушевные разговоры? – вздохнул Пайн, представляя себя каким-нибудь спившимся неудачником, жалующимся на жизнь бармену в дешевом баре.  
– Вроде того. Я сам хозяин этого бара, – он протянул Крису руку. – Карл Урбан.  
– Что, вы серьезно? – опешил Пайн. - То есть это из-за вас я не могу работать вечером? У меня стены от гремящей музыки сотрясаются.  
– О, добавь к списку выше еще и максимализм, – он улыбнулся. – Неужели ты думал, что я в сорок лет занимаюсь только тем, что разливаю алкоголь в разных пропорциях и подтираю сопли мальчишкам вроде тебя?  
– Эээ, ну нет, конечно, просто вы как-то не очень похожи на ирландца? – Крис обвел глазами зал, как бы показывая, откуда он вообще взял это утверждение.  
– Очень сомневаюсь, что ты хоть что-то смыслишь в ирландцах, да к тому же я из Новой Зеландии, если что.   
– А почему тогда бар под ирландский паб? – непонимающе спросил Крис, отвлекшись от своих безрадостных мыслей.  
– Ты когда-нибудь слышал про новозеландские пабы? Вот и я нет, – он ухмыльнулся. – А вот про ирландскую выпивку известно всем, так что это просто коммерческий ход, да к тому же я сам люблю эту страну и ее алкоголь.  
– Понятно, – вяло протянул Пайн, бездумно размешивая коктейль трубочкой.  
– Эй, не раскисай, – Урбан, махнув рукой другому бармену, уселся напротив Криса. – Серьезно, парень, не преувеличивай и уж, тем более, не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность. Пей свой коктейль и радуйся жизни.  
– Все не так просто, тебе не понять, – Пайн и не заметил как перешел на «ты» с человеком, который был раза в два старше его. – Он, ну, мой друг… В общем, мы знакомы не так много, и я, черт, я думал, что он человек с принципами, он сам мне постоянно заливал, как важно быть честным, что не нужно скрывать своих мыслей. Блять, да я же только и мог восхищаться и думать, как вообще возможно быть настолько уверенным и независимым… А потом он сам же выставил меня дураком, и оказалось, что врать ради своей выгоды это значит можно, это не зазорно…  
– Эй-эй, притормози. Для собственного блага все всегда врут, Крис, – Урбан улыбнулся.  
– Нет, я понимаю… да я даже понимаю, что он актер, и связи играют огромную роль, все такое...  
– Господь, твой герой еще и актер? Тогда уж извини, но это ты, Крис, идиот. И не смотри на меня такими глазами, я на это уже лет пятнадцать не ведусь. И вот что ты должен понимать, так это то, что дружба вещь гораздо более сложная и тонкая, чем ты представляешь сейчас. И ему, естественно, нужны знакомства с его-то профессией. Или ты хочешь, чтобы он в сорок лет снимался в рекламе шампуня?   
Крис отрицательно покачал головой, а Урбан, дождавшись от него реакции, продолжил:  
– Ну, так вот, я уже говорил про эгоизм. Просто научись ставить себя на чужое место, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя воспринимали как глупого и распускающего сопли юнца, – он повел бровями, – …чтобы без вопросов наливали виски в баре.  
Пайн рассеянно кивнул, пытаясь переварить все сказанное Карлом. Конечно, он был старше и видел ситуацию под другим углом. Крис бы мог сказать «как взрослый, состоявшийся человек», но это было бы не совсем верно, Урбан просто расценивал ситуацию иначе. Ведь едва ли бы мать или отец парой предложений достучались бы до сына, он бы, скорей всего, просто пропустил мимо ушей их советы.   
– Тем более, рано тебе еще разочаровываться в людях. Еще успеешь, - закончил Урбан и, качнув головой на прощание, отошел к только что подошедшему клиенту.  
Вывод, к которому Крис пришел после этого странного разговора, был более чем неожиданным: теперь он злился не на Куинто, а на себя, и это было еще хуже.  
Сначала хотелось тут же позвонить Закари и извиниться, но он быстро подавил в себе это желание. Пусть хоть раз Куинто тоже подумает, что его слова могут ранить.   
Но все же полностью избавить от этого порыва не удалось. В надежде проветрить голову и разложить все мысли по полочкам Крис отправился гулять по вечернему Бруклину, но уже скоро он совершенно продрог и обнаружил себя в парке Форт Грин с глинтвейном в одной руке и телефоном в другой. Пайн, глубоко вздохнув, набрал номер друга, и впервые Зак поднял трубку сразу после первого гудка и, не дав Крису и слова вставить, заговорил сам:  
–Эй, Кристофер, куда ты вообще сбежал? Я уже собирался сам тебе звонить!  
Что? Пайн после такого начала разве что рот от удивления не открыл. Что за черт, и почему это Закари разговаривает с ним с таким возмущением?  
– Зак, если ты не заметил, то я как бы оби… эээ, был недоволен после нашего последнего разговора.   
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что еще немного, и я бы отдал твой билет кому-нибудь другому? Тому, кто заинтересован в этом больше, – игнорируя сказанное Крисом, продолжил Куинто.  
– Закари, притормози! Какой, к черту, билет? Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – Крис начал снова раздражаться. Хотя на что он надеялся, Куинто как всегда слышал только то, что нужно ему, отметая неудобные факты.  
– Конечно, Кристофер, слушаю, наша принцесса обиделась. Вот только, блять, давай без этого. У меня голова забита совершенно другим, и, поверь, вот только твоих глупых обид и не хватает, – он глубоко вздохнул, что отдалось шумом в трубке. – Так, ладно, давай ты сейчас конкретно выскажешь, что тебя не устраивает. Только попытайся без лишних рассуждений и соплей.  
Пайн сделал большой глоток глинтвейна одновременно и чтобы успокоиться, и чтобы согреться. В декабре в Нью-Йорке заметно подмораживало. Он прекрасно понимал, что во многом не прав и ведет себя слишком инфантильно, но все-таки хотел высказаться. Еще в детстве (благодаря матери-психиатару, конечно) он усвоил, что высказанные вслух проблемы во многом теряют свою значимость.  
– Помнишь, когда мы только шли на эту чертову выставку, ты говорил, что так важно быть честным и все такое, и, посмотрев работы, сам сказал, что они дерьмовые, а потом, восхищаясь, рассказывал Роджеру как всё великолепно, и как ему замечательно удалось передать атмосферу. И я… я считаю, что ты повел себя низко. Знаешь, хреново за глаза говорить одно, а потом действовать совершено иначе. А еще, только не перебивай меня, я понимаю, что преувеличил ситуацию и вообще повел себя неправильно. Это не мое дело, а ты действовал вынуждено, но вс…  
– Крис, я прекрасно тебя понял. И что теперь? Мы официально в размолвке, или мне все-таки занести тебе билет?  
– Какой еще билет, Закари? – он злился на себя за то, что поддался на провокацию Зака и даже не обратил внимания, как грубо тот оборвал его извинения.   
– Что, по-твоему, я репетирую все это время? – хмыкнул в трубку Куинто.  
– Ну допустим постановку, – Пайн устало вздохнул.  
– Твоя проницательность меня просто сбивает с толку, – усмехнулся мужчина, и пусть Крис не видел в этом ничего смешного, он сам слабо улыбнулся. - У меня отчетная постановка. «Обыкновенное сердце», ты должен был слышать о такой пьесе.  
– Да, слышал, – подтвердил Крис. – Ну, приноси, чего уж.  
Зак ненадолго замолчал, и Пайн уж подумал, что разговор закончен, как Куинто окликнул его:  
– Ладно, Кристофер, прости. Я вел себя как мудак, и, о господи, не смей там страдальчески закатывать глаза! Думаю, я весьма доступно объяснил, почему поступаю так как поступаю, и предмет разногласия исчерпан. И еще… давай мы попытаемся в будущем обходиться без глупых, надуманных обид. У меня просто не хватит сил и на это.  
– Хорошо, договорились, – с облегчением отозвался Крис, и Зак, кажется, тоже расслабился.  
– Хотел тебе сказать еще кое-что по поводу билета, это пригласительный и… он на две персоны.  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, что… – Кристофер немного растерялся, – эм, мне некого пригласить. Разве что сестру, но это точно плохая идея.   
– Не забивай себе этим голову, я обо всем уже позаботился, – хмыкнул Куинто. – С тобой пойдет моя хорошая подруга, Сара. Я вроде бы рассказывал о ней, нет? В общем, так или иначе, тебе не о чем беспокоится, не нужно пытаться поладить с ней или развлекать, просто встретитесь у театра и все.  
– Эээ, а как я её узнаю? И вообще Зак, мне как-то, эм…  
– Не накручивая себя раньше времени, она тебе понравится, черт, я очень надеюсь, что понравится, – Крис слышал по голосу, что на том конце трубки Заку явно весело. – И Сара сама тебя узнает. Уж в этом будь уверен.  
Крис кивнул сам себе, судорожно соображая, что ждет его в ближайшие дни. Поход в театр и, наконец, знакомство с друзьями Закари не могли не волновать его, что бы там не говорил Куинто.

***

Как такое было возможно, Крис не представлял, но за все время, которое он знал Куинто, они общались исключительно наедине. Крис не стремился познакомиться с компанией Зака, а тот в свою очередь и не предлагал. Не предлагал до настоящего времени.  
Раньше Пайн видел его только в окружении сокурсников, которые представляли собой опасную смесь из молодых актеров, художников или, того хуже, режиссеров независимого кино. Одним словом, околобродвейская тусовка.  
О Саре, с которой ему предстояло идти на постановку, он слышал много раз, но все равно не мог собрать в единое целое все обрывочные факты о ней, проскальзывающие в разговорах с Закари.  
И что он точно запомнил о ней, так это то, что женщиной та была бойкой и за словом в карман не лезла. Ведь кто еще в здравом уме согласится ввязаться в спор с Заком, да еще и переспорить этого упрямца? И, откровенно говоря, Криса это немного пугало, он и к Куинто с его прямотой привык не сразу.  
Тем более, о природе их отношений Пайн мог только догадываться. Да, конечно, Зак говорил, что она его подружка, но всегда добавлял «Нет, Кристофер, не в том смысле, в котором ты только что представил», и черт знает, что это могло означать. Крис был уверен в том, что она не его девушка, если бы это было так, то Пайн бы уже давно сообразил, ну ведь, правда, не слепой же он? Для себя он решил, что на нее у Куинто просто не хватает времени со всеми его репетициями и постоянными посиделками с ним самим. Возможно, у них было что-то вроде свободных отношений с сексом по четным вторникам, например. Крис бы не удивился, что в их компании это более чем приемлемо.  
Пайн уже в какой раз прогонял это у себя в голове, стоя перед входом в театр и провожая входящих взглядом. Сара опаздывала, не катастрофически, конечно, всего на десять минут, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы продрогнуть на ветру в легкой куртке. До начала спектакля еще оставалось много времени, но Крис хотел прийти пораньше, чтобы увидеться с Заком и успеть пожелать тому удачи.  
– Оу, так вот тот самый мальчик Зака, – Крис отшатнулся от неожиданности, когда его плечо уверенно сжали пальцы с аккуратным красным маникюром.  
– Эм, Сара? – он развернулся и увидел перед собой улыбающуюся блондинку, с любопытством разглядывающую его.  
– Да, я Сара, ты Крис, будем знакомы, – она протянула руку, которую Пайн неловко сжал. – Ты точно такой, как Зак и рассказывал, – не дав Крису опомниться, она уверенно схватила его за запястье и потянула сквозь толпу в театр. – Пошли быстрее, нам еще нужно успеть занести вещи в гримерку.  
– Много он обо мне рассказывал? – как бы невзначай спросил Пайн, когда народу вокруг них поубавилось.  
– Боюсь, ни один из ответов не понравится нашему Закари, солнышко, – хохотнула Сара. – А обо мне он говорил что-нибудь? Наверняка всякую чушь, да?  
– Да как-то не особо. И… я не солнышко.  
– Окей, как скажешь, не солнышко, – она усмехнулась и, вырвав билет из рук Пайна, отдала его капельдинеру. – Тогда так, просто чтобы ты знал: Сара Полсон, 28 лет, учусь на курс старше Куинто. Поздновато я в Академию пошла, но это ничего, зато можно чувствовать свое превосходство над такими малолетками как ты, – она смерила Криса еще одним оценивающим взглядом. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь шутки, иначе нам с тобой будет трудно.  
– Понимаю. Но это все равно было не очень приятно, – буркнул Пайн, прекрасно зная, что все его замечания пройдут мимо ушей. – Так вы в Академии познакомились?  
– О, так он даже не сказал, откуда знает женщину, с которой посылает тебя в театр? Хотя он вообще не любитель распространяться о чем-нибудь, что может хоть немного бросить на него тень. А я, знаешь ли, совсем не против это сделать, – Сара по-дружески подмигнула. Крис уже начал потихоньку привыкать к ее манере общения.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну, я почти уверена, что ты знаешь идеально выстроенный образ Закари Джона Куинто, – она уверенно взяла Криса под руку и повела вглубь холла. – Вот только если не знать некоторых деталей, с ним же потом проблем не оберешься.  
– Проблем? - удивился Крис.  
– Еще бы! – Сара выразительно повела бровями. – Даже не вздумай заводить с ним разговор о политике или собаках… особенно бездомных, мало того, что он задавит тебя кучей фактов и своим уникальным мнением, так еще и мозги этим будет трахать следующие недели две. Он все время хочет влезть в предвыборную компанию или порывается приволочь в свою комнатку пса, очень надеюсь, что ни того, ни другого никогда не случится, – она тяжело вздохнула, и Пайн практически поверил в то, что Сара не преувеличивает. – А, ну и еще насчет сегодняшнего вечера... Уж лучше Заку сразу напиться, ну хотя бы начать с пива, потому что если ему руки попадает вино или, не дай бог, мартини, всё, это провал. Знаешь, он начинает выглядеть так, что трудно определить, где же проходит та тонкая грань между дивой и пидарасом.  
Пайн поморщился, видимо, выбирать выражения Полсон не привыкла.  
– Ты серьезно?   
– Естественно! Знаешь, я только рада, что ты появился. Ты же не пьешь, да, конечно, не пьешь, по тебе же видно, – она улыбнулась. – Будешь приглядывать за ним, потому что меня это уже достало. Ты бы знал, как он злится, когда видит потом свои фотографии с чертовым бокалом. Я тебе как-нибудь покажу.  
– Не стоит, – пока что Крис не понимал, по какому принципу Полсон отбирает информацию, и зачем это вообще ему знать.  
После нескольких минут в помещении Крису стало жарковато в куртке, но как только он дернулся было к гардеробу, Сара покачала головой и повела его в совершенно противоположную сторону.  
– Нам нужно успеть за кулисы. Иди за мной, я здесь в прошлом году отчетник репетировала, так что все знаю здесь, ммм, да и меня все тоже знают. А это, – она ткнула пальцев в куртку Криса, – лучше оставить в гримерке, все равно сразу после спектакля нужно будет уезжать и времени толкать в гардеробе не будет.  
– А что будет после спектакля? – Пайну совсем не нравилось, когда кто-то выражался пространными фразами, из которых просто невозможно было извлечь информацию.  
– Зак сам тебя введет в курс дела… Оу, тем более, вон он сам идет. Куинто! – сложив ладони рупором, прокричала Сара, да так, что на них обернулся весь коридор.  
Зак неопределенно махнул рукой, давая понять окружающим, что ничего стоящего их внимания не происходит. Подойдя к ним, он наклонился и, видимо, просто на автомате чмокнул в щеку сначала Сару, а потом и Криса. По крайне мере, Пайн подумал, что это было случайностью, потому что раньше Зак его никогда так не приветствовал.  
– Сара, нечего так орать, тут и без тебя все на нервах. И вообще, ты на часы смотрела? – он развернулся к другу. – Кристофер, она опять опоздала?  
– Неа, то есть, совсем немного, – соврал Пайн, чтобы не подставлять девушку.  
– Ну да, конечно. Сара, он просто честный парень и хочет прикрыть тебя, не обольщайся. Ну почему так каждый раз? Так трудно приди вовремя? Крис, она опаздывает даже когда это нужно ей самой, так что не выгораживай эту женщину, – он улыбнулся, давая понять, что скорее шутит, чем злится всерьез.  
– Крис, не слушай его, когда вообще такое было?  
– Когда ты потащила меня за покупками, хотя нет, точнее сказать, когда ты потащила меня за туфлями. И сколько я тебя прождал? Сорок минут, Полсон, сорок. И это при том, что машина из нас двоих у тебя.  
Пайн только и мог что переводить взгляд с Зака на его подругу и удивляться тому, насколько они сейчас похожи на старую супружескую пару, споря на пустом месте только ради того, чтобы лишний раз подцепить друг друга.  
– Ох, Зак, все, забей. Я все-таки женщина, и мне полагается опаздывать.  
– Саара… – Закари страдальчески закатил глаза. – Ты же в курсе, насколько это сексистское заяв…  
– Ладно-ладно, сбавь обороты, у тебя сейчас выступление, и я совершенно не хочу быть причиной твоего провала, – ухмыльнулась Полсон.  
– О, спасибо, дорогая, ты меня прямо-таки утешила своими словами, – вздохнул Куинто, и Крис впервые за вечер заметил то, что несмотря на уже сделанный грим, Зак выглядел взволнованным и, пожалуй, усталым.   
– Иди уже готовься, а нам пора в зал, не хочешь же ты, чтобы Крис пробирался по чужим коленкам? – со смехом произнесла женщина.  
– Пожалуйста, думай, прежде, чем говорить, но мне, и правда, пора, – Закари натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Удачи, Зак, – Крис ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу, предпочитая не обращать внимания на странные шутки Полсон.  
– Спасибо. Я знаю, где вы сидите, так что… – не закончив фразу, Куинто развернулся и, забрав у них куртки, скрылся в одной из многочисленных гримерок.  
Крис хотел получше осмотреть еще темные театральные подмостки. Ему с детства не приходилось бывать здесь, за кулисами, где актеры, волнуясь перед спектаклем, ходили из стороны в сторону, а работники сцены заканчивали последние приготовления. Но, кажется, у Сары были другие планы, почти сразу же после ухода Куинто она снова позвала парня за собой в зал.  
Стоило отдать Заку должное – места у них были прекрасные, и несмотря на скромное убранство и духоту Крис без конца крутил головой, стараясь подметить и запомнить всё происходящее. Сегодняшнего дня он ждал с нетерпением, и хотелось сохранить его в памяти как можно точнее. Вот только бессмысленная болтовня Сары отвлекала и не давала сосредоточиться на происходящем, но вскоре он перестал вслушиваться в то, что говорила девушка, и просто бессмысленно кивал в такт словам, и ее это вполне устраивало.  
Спустя несколько минут прозвенел долгожданный третий звонок, и свет в зале стал потихоньку затухать. Крис уже поудобней устроился в кресле, готовый полностью погрузиться в мистическую атмосферу театра. Вот только Полсон по-прежнему не давала ему ни единой возможности сосредоточиться, она лишь понизила голос до шепота и пересказывала какую-то глупую историю про парня, вроде бы сокурсника Зака, сидевшего за пару рядов от них. Сделать замечание девушке Крис не мог, он решил, что будет лучше, если он просто обратит все свое внимание на сцену, где уже начиналось действие.  
Пайн был наслышан о пьесе «Обыкновенное сердце», но на сцене ее ни разу не видел, все-таки в театр он ходил или с родителями, или с классом. И в том и другом случаях выбор падал на классические постановки. Но в этом был и плюс: сейчас Пайну было интересно и непривычно наблюдать за происходящим на сцене. Кроме того, он впервые видел Закари в работе. Сначала Крис сомневался, что тому удастся передать все переживания главного героя – Нэда, все-таки для студента эта роль казалась слишком сложной и в актерском, и, тем более, в психологическом плане.  
Но Зак справлялся и справлялся великолепно, судя по тому, как притих зал во время его монолога, и даже Сара замолчала, обратив все свое внимание на сцену. Пайн не слишком-то разбирался в тонкостях актерского мастерства, но то, что Куинто сумел достичь главного - достучаться до зрителя, заставить его сопереживать, было очевидно.  
– Я раздавлен. Да, именно так. Плачешь и плачешь, пока не кончатся слезы... А потом еще... – вслушиваясь в сказанное и перенимая эмоциональное состояние самого Зака, Крис обнаружил, что еще немного, и по его щекам потекли бы слезы. Черт, он всегда был излишне сентиментален и, пожалуй, принимал все близко к сердцу, но было заметно, что актеру удалось впечатлить каждого зрителя. Но Криса все равно не отпускало странное ощущения того, что, проговаривая свои слова, Зак смотрит и обращается именно к нему.  
– Спящая красавица, очнись, – раздался голос над самым ухом, и Крис с удивлением понял, что спектакль уже окончен, а он на автомате стоит вместе со всеми и хлопает молодым актерам. Еще никогда выступление не затягивало его настолько, что он терял счет времени. Возможно, сегодня дело было именно в том, что на сцене были не только безликие актеры, примеряющие маски своих персонажей, но и человек, за которого он переживал и которым восхищался.  
Через пару минут, за которые студенты успели дважды выйти на поклон, Сара слегка подтолкнула его в спину, чтобы он не задерживал остальных и пробирался поскорей по узкому проходу между рядами. А потом, как и в прошлый раз, уверенно взяла его за руку и повела за собой куда-то за кулисы, где после спектакля царила совершенно потрясающая атмосфера. Актеры, наконец, расслабились, понимая, что все их усилия были не напрасны, и постановка прошла на ура.  
– Зак! – Сара с поразительной быстротой отыскала в толпе своего друга и, вручив откуда-то взявшийся букет, крепко обняла его. – Ты молодец! Отлично справился, только зря наговаривал на себя, – она в шутку толкнула его в плечо. – Вон, твой Крис разве что слезу не пустил! – она, искренне улыбнувшись, посмотрела на Пайна. – Ну-ка, выскажи своему герою восхищение.  
– Саааара, отстать от него, – «герой» картинно закатил глаза и взъерошил аккуратно уложенные волосы. – Кристофер, это правда?  
– Нуу, можно и так сказать, – попытался уйти от ответа Крис, но покрасневшие кончики ушей выдавали его с головой.  
– Я рад, правда, рад, что смог доставить тебе удовольствие, – Куинто дружески похлопал его по плечу. – Подождите меня пару минут, я только смою грим, переоденусь, и мы тут же поедем. Только никуда не уходите, я вас потом в толпе не найду.  
– Да может быть мне, в конце концов, объяснят, куда мы собираемся? – Крис вспомнил, что Полсон так толком и не рассказала ему, что намечается после постановки.  
– Эм, а ты еще не в курсе? – Закари перевел недоуменный взгляд с Пайна на подругу. – Вечеринка, Крис, по поводу нашего дебюта в этом чертовом спектакле. И ты туда приглашен, так что даже не смей отнекиваться, возражения не принимаются.

***

Крис заранее не возлагал на эту вечеринку больших надежд. Поэтому, приехав в пентхаус одного из парней, игравших с Заком, он не удивился, обнаружив там уже изрядное количество студентов в разной степени опьянения. И пусть все они были настроены к нему более чем дружелюбно, Пайн не мог отделаться от ощущения того, что виной всему пара порций виски, а не он сам. Чем дольше он пребывал среди этих людей, тем сильнее в нем крепла уверенность, что он так и не сможет приноровиться и влиться в компанию.  
Оставаться чуть ли не единственным трезвым человеком среди толпы малознакомых людей оказалось не так уж весело, и уже через пару часов Крис заскучал. Хотя Закари старался не оставлять его одного надолго. Сара тоже маячила всегда где-то по близости и периодически подходила к нему, чтобы отпустить какие-то понятные только ей самой шуточки и справиться о его состоянии. Пайн уже начал подозревать, что Зак разболтал Саре о его сложных отношениях с алкоголем и том, как он захмелел лишь от порции рома, добавленной в чай.   
Где-то в середине вечера Полсон и Заку видимо уже надоело приглядывать за ним, по крайней мере, именно так Крис расценил то, что они приставили к нему свою общую знакомую Лили, еще одну блондинку из числа подружек Куинто. Она оказалось очень приятной девушкой, но они были знакомы всего ничего, чтобы им было комфортно в компании друг друга, поэтому большую часть времени Кристофер все равно просидел один, устроившись на дальнем диване и потягивая пиво. Не то чтобы вечеринка ему совсем не нравилась… Нет, конечно, просто он мог представить себе и более интересное времяпровождение в субботний вечер.  
Впрочем, вскоре и вокруг его уеденного диванчика образовалась небольшая компания уставших после танцев студентов. Некоторые приземлились рядом с ним, потягивая коктейли или подпевая гремевшей музыке, сквозь которую подошедший Зак пытался в чем-то переспорить размахивающую руками Сару. Крису совсем не хотелось принимать в этом споре участие или, не дай бог, пытаться рассудить их. Дружеские перебранки ему куда больше устраивало слушать со стороны.  
Судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу и слегка расфокусированному взгляду, Куинто был пьян, но на ногах держался удивительно твердо, как и Полсон, только при Крисе выпившая несколько бокалов.  
– Оу, посмотри, как тебе тот мальчик? – хихикнув, спросила Сара, указывая куда-то вглубь танцпола. – Да нет, не этот рыжий боров, вон тот, темненький?  
– Да он же малолетка, – Куинто неопределенно качнул головой, разглядывая фигуру в паре метров от них. – Это будет смахивать на совращение.  
– И что? Тебе же такие и нравятся, – удивилась женщина. – Или что, Крис уже…  
– Сара! – Куинто покосился на Пайна, мозг которого, затуманенный алкоголем, соображал медленно. Пока что он никак не мог уловить суть этого странного разговора.  
– Да что Сара? Или… Ооо, подожди-ка, так он еще, что не зн…  
– Попридержи свой язык за зубами, – буквально рыкнул на подругу Зак, да так, что сам Крис почувствовал себя неуютно от того, что упоминания о нем могут вызывать у Куинто такие эмоции.  
– Эй, ребята, я все еще здесь, – Пайн демонстративно помахал рукой прямо перед носом молодых людей. – Так что я там «не…»?  
– Забей, Кристофер, – Куинто нахмурился и, молча развернувшись, зашагал прочь от диванчика. Крис перевел непонимающий взгляд на Сару, но та лишь развела руками и, видимо, поспешила догнать Зака, пока он совсем не затерялся в толпе.  
Пайн снова остался один. Он совершенно не понимал, что только что произошло, и из-за чего так разозлился обычно сдержанный Зак.   
Музыка начинала напрягать и вместе с парой бутылок пива обеспечила Крису жуткую головную боль. Время уже перевалило за полночь, и уйти прямо сейчас было бы неплохим вариантом. Конечно, завтра воскресенье, и вставать на работу не нужно, но, прислушавшись к своему организму, Крис понял, что даже если бы завтра предстоял день, он просто не заставил бы свое тело принять вертикальное положение.  
Тем более, добираться домой в Бруклин придется чуть ли не через весь город, наверняка, с пересадками, и это еще при том, что он вообще успеет до закрытия нужных станций, а иначе придется и вовсе брать такси… Так или иначе, пора было ехать домой. Крис встал и, потянувшись, принялся искать в толпе черную растрепанную макушку. Сваливать просто так, не предупредив Закари, было нехорошо. Но Куинто нигде не было видно, то есть, поспрашивая людей, Пайн выяснил, что Зака видели почти все, но застать его на одном месте было просто невозможно. Только по чистой случайности Крис заглянул на балкон, где и обнаружил друга, стоявшего там в одиночестве с тлеющий сигаретой и бокалом вина.  
Он заметил Криса, только когда тот со скрипом прикрыл за собой дверь и откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Куинто одним глотком осушил бокал и, повернувшись к Пайну лицом, оперся на перила. А в голове Криса совсем не вовремя всплыли сказанные Сарой слова о действии вина на Закари.   
– Эээ, Зак, все в порядке? – Крис посмотрел другу в глаза, отмечая про себя, что тот выглядит неважно, ну, по крайней мере, он уже не был таким веселым как полчаса назад.  
– Все отлично. Крис, ты что-то хотел?  
– Да, то есть я хотел сказать, что, это… Я пойду, наверно, – пробормотал Крис, стушевавшись под пристальным взглядом друга, который заметно напрягся и, сделав последнюю затяжку, сказал:  
– Если ты из-за слов Сары, то не бери в голову, она сначала говорит, а только потом думает.  
– О да, я уже заметил, – Пайн натянуто улыбнулся. – Но я не совсем понял, к чему это ты.  
– Брось, ты уходишь из-за слов Сары, – снова повторил Куинто, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Криса, который сейчас чувствовал себя глупо, не находя никой связи между болтовней Полсон и своим уходом.  
– Зааак, после нескольких бутылок пива мой мозг отказывается понимать твои мудреные логические цепочки. Просто объясни, в чем дело, хорошо?  
– Ладно, почему бы и не сейчас… – Зак вздохнул, и впервые за вечер Крис заметил, насколько вымотанным и усталым тот выглядит. – Начнем издалека. Скажи, тебе понравилась сегодняшняя постановка?  
– Ну конечно… – неуверенно ответил Пайн, не понимая, к чему ведет Закари.  
– И… черт, не думал, что буду мяться как подросток, – он усмехнулся. – Так что ты вынес из нашего выступления? Насчет «Обыкновенного сердца»?  
– Я думаю, что вы выбрали действительно стоящую пьесу… Потому что, ну, это вроде как важно.  
– Кхм, «вроде как важно»? – с удивлением переспросил Куинто.  
– Я имел ввиду то, что нечасто встретишь как со сцены или экрана говорят о неравенстве и о тех проблемах, с которыми раньше сталкивались… Точней, о том, как трудно было… – на середине фразы неловко закончил Крис.  
– «Было»? Нет, Кристофер, так и есть, – Зак устало прикрыл глаза.  
– О господи, Куинто, давай договоримся? – Крис нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, ему уже порядком надоело разгадывать эти загадки и искать смысл там, где его нет. – Скажи, что ты хочешь услышать, и я скажу тебе это!   
– А что ты скажешь на то, что я гей? – выпалил Закари.  
– Ааа, хорошо… – первым делом Пайн подумал, что все это какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш. Ну, ведь правда, он пьяный на вечеринке у начинающих актеров, девять из десяти которых уже не в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться, стоит на балконе под луной, а его единственный друг ни с того ни с сего заявляет, что он гей. Прямо сценарий для малобюджетного фильма.  
– Хорошо, Кристофер? Знаешь, лучше бы ты промолчал.  
– В смысле, я, у меня, эм… нет никаких предрассудков, и я не имею ничего против, ты же знаешь, – Пайн неопределенно махнул рукой. – Просто это неожиданно.  
– Неожиданно? То есть, по-твоему, как только я впервые зашел к тебе в книжный магазин, то должен был сказать что-то вроде «Закари Куинто. Близнец. Гей»? Серьезно, Крис? – несмотря на напряженный момент Зак устало улыбнулся.  
– Нет, черт, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Мы уже три месяца общаемся и вроде дружим…  
– Я не знал, как ты можешь все это воспринять, – пожал плечами Куинто. – Просто хотелось быть уверенным в том, что ты не спасуешь.  
– Значит, вы с Сарой не вместе? – Крис сам не знал, почему выпалил это сейчас.  
– Что? – Закари рассмеялся во весь голос. – О нет! Ты с ума сошел? И чтобы ты знал, так, на всякий случай, она лесбиянка. И только не нужно шутить про лучшую подружку гея.  
– О, я и не собирался, – Крис попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не слишком неправдоподобно. Сейчас его мысли крутились вокруг неожиданного признания друга. Одно дело слышать о таком, и совершенно другое столкнуться самому. Его отношение к Заку после его заявления никак не могло измениться, он не испытал отвращения или чего-то подобного, Крису просто требовалось время, чтобы переварить это на трезвую голову.   
– Кристофер? Крис? – Куинто, пожалуй, слишком осторожно тронул его за плечо. – Все нормально? Кхм, всё а порядке… между нами? С нашей дружбой?  
Что уж точно было заслугой Зака, так это то, что он научил Пайна быть честным для начала перед самим собой. И сейчас правда была в том, что Крис не знал что ответить, он действительно не представлял, как всё это повлияет на их отношения.  
– …эээ, метро, - еле слышно произнес Крис скорее для самого себя.  
– Что «метро»? – непонимающе переспросил Закари.  
– Закрывается скоро. Я не успеваю. Мне… Черт, мне пора, – Пайн сам не мог объяснить, что за чушь он несет, но больше всего на свете ему хотелось убраться подальше от этого балкона, от Зака, прожигающего своим взглядом и требующего каких-то ответов, туда, где можно просто побыть одному и, в конце концов, подумать.  
– Ах да, метро, как я не догадался, – Куинто скривился. – Все ясно, Кристофер. Иди.  
Пайн растерялся, услышав в его голосе горечь, которую Заку почти удалось скрыть под обычной маской безразличия. Наверное, стоило остаться, поговорить или просто дружески похлопать его по плечу, одним словом, поддержать, но Крис, злясь сам на себя за малодушие, развернулся и вышел с балкона с единственным желанием побыстрее оказаться дома.


	5. «Способный ученик». Кинг

_«Неужели ты не видишь, что мы катимся туда вместе?»._

Крис вбежал в полупустой вагон метро в последний момент и с удовольствием повалился на сидение. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько раздавленным и уставшим и физически, и морально. Пайну было стыдно, что он, откровенно говоря, сбежал от Закари. Тот, наверняка, думал, что Крис просто струсил. Хотя… что уж врать самому себе, так оно и было.  
Первым желанием было вернуться и объясниться с другом, но Пайн быстро выбросил это из головы. «Я пьян и только все испорчу еще больше своими глупыми извинениями», - подумал Крис, выходя из вагона в Бруклине. Единственным верным решением сейчас было отправиться домой, проспаться, а утром уже на трезвую голову решить, что делать дальше.  
Зайдя в квартиру, Крис постарался вести себя как можно тише. Кэтрин, уже привыкшая к поздним возвращениям брата, ложилась спать, не дожидаясь его, и выговаривала все, что думает о его полуночных приключениях, за завтраком.   
Разбудить сестру означало выслушать все нравоучения и возмущение по поводу того, что он прервал ее сон. Поэтому, стараясь ступать как можно тише, Пайн не включая свет, прошел на кухню и попытался на ощупь добраться до холодильника, чтобы промочить горло. Но отсутствие освещения и нарушенная после выпитого координация сделали свое дело. Задев угол стола, Пайн случайно смахнул стоящую на краю чашку. Мало того, что теперь его пиджак был залит сладким чаем, так еще и кружка с грохотом разбилась на множество острых осколков.   
– Кристофееер! Какого хрена ты там творишь?! – послышался из соседней комнаты хриплый после сна голос, а через минуту, щурясь от включенного света и запахивая халат, перед Крисом стояла сестра, ждущая объяснений.  
– Извини, – еле слышно ответил парень и устало опустился на стул, потупив взгляд. Перед Кэтрин было неловко, но объяснять ей, что случилось, сил уже не было.   
Сестра почему-то все еще молчала. Она, хмурясь, собрала с пола осколки кружки, включила чайник и только потом, присев за стол, аккуратно спросила:  
– Крис, что-то случилось?   
– С чего ты взяла? – Пайн пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая, стоит ему поднять глаза на сестру, как она все сразу же поймет, и не пройдет и пары минут прежде, чем он выложит ей историю во всех подробностях. Начиная с его двенадцати лет, так случалось всегда, Кэтрин видела его насквозь.  
– Ты возвращаешься во втором часу ночи пьяный и расстроенный, тут и гадать не нужно… Ну и где налажал твой Зак?  
– Не мой, – на автомате откликнулся Крис. – То есть, да, я, и правда, был с ним… Ну не только с ним, на вечеринке.   
– И? – девушка испытующе уставилась на брата.  
– Да все отлично, просто я повел себя как скотина,   
– «Как скотина»? Господи, Крис, в твоем понимании это может значить что угодно. Ты вечно все преувеличиваешь, что на этот раз?  
– Зак гей, тут сложно что-то преувеличить, а? – Пайн, наконец, поднял глаза на сестру. – Он мне рассказал об этом, а я, идиот, растерялся. Он спросил, что будет дальше, ну, повлияет ли это на нашу дружбу, а я… я, черт, просто сбежал.  
– Оу, Крис, вот скажи мне, почему всякая херня слушается именно с тобой? То есть, ты серьезно сбежал после того, как он решил тебе, кхм, душу излить?  
– Конечно, я серьезно, – резко ответил Пайн, но тут же осекся. – То есть, я нормально к этому отношусь и вообще не вижу проблем просто… не знаю, что делать дальше.  
– Уж точно не стоит сейчас же бросаться к телефону и нести всю ту чушь, что выдает твой мозг после глотка алкоголя, да, тем более, я сомневаюсь, что Зак сейчас в лучшем состоянии, - Кэтрин взяла чайник и заварила брату чай. - Позвони завтра вечером и извинись по-нормальному, вот и все.  
– Просто сказать «извини»? Да он же пошлет меня. Ты его не знаешь, с ним такое не пройдет… И я понятия не имею, как реабилитироваться в его глазах.  
– Да как угодно! Хоть… ну не знаю, билет на Бродвей купи, он же вроде так перед тобой «извинился».  
– Издеваешься? Это же как-то… ну слишком по-гейски, не? – Крис даже улыбнулся, представив реакцию Зака на такой жест примирения.  
– Ооо, маленький глупый Кристофер, позволь прояснить ситуацию, – прыснула сестра. – Твой дорогой Зак и есть гей. Ну а ты до одури обожаешь мюзиклы. А теперь сложи два и два.  
Пайн неопределенно кивнул. Как не крути, а разговор с Кэтрин немного прояснил мысли. То, что ему нужно извиниться очевидно, вот только что бы она ни говорила про Бродвей - это перебор. Тем более, им нужно серьезно поговорить друг с другом, а в театре это весьма проблематично. Ну что ж, видимо, придется потратиться на хорошую бутылку виски и просто прийти к Закари под дверь.

***

С извинениями Крис дотянул аж до среды, позорно оправдывая себя полугодовым отчетом на работе и тем, что им обоим требовалось время. По сути, это были лишь отговорки, дающие возможность собраться духом продумать разговор, который обещал быть сложным и… неловким.  
Впрочем, Пайн надеялся, что алкоголь поможет сгладить острые углы. В его понимании напиться вместе с Заком до потери сознания было действенным и вполне мужским решением проблемы.  
Хотя, стоя перед дверью Куинто, Крис жалел, что не выпил еще до прихода сюда «для храбрости». Пайн нерешительно переступал с ноги на ногу, раздумывая над тем, способен ли Зак захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его носом. Хотелось надеяться, что нет. Ведь не зря же он добирался до Бронкса больше часа и выбирал дорогущий виски, стоящий пол его зарплаты? Да, в конце концов, столько нервов ушло на то, чтобы решиться приехать сюда, что отступать сейчас было уже глупо. Осталось только пересилить себя и позвонить в дверь. Не так уж много ради сохранения дружбы.   
Резко выдохнув, Крис вдавил кнопку звонка и принялся ждать. Прошло больше минуты прежде, чем за дверью послышались шаги, а затем на пороге появился Зак: растрепанный, в мягких спортивных штанах и майке. Поежившись от холода, Закари потянулся и размял шею. Пайн подумал, что пришел не вовремя и, видимо, отвлек друга от занятий йогой, которым тот уделял пару вечеров в неделю.   
Куинто выжидающе уставился на Криса, неловко мнущегося на площадке, растеряв все свои заготовленные фразы.  
– Все-таки пришел? – к облегчению первым прервал молчание именно Куинто. Правда, его фраза походила больше на утверждение, чем на вопрос.  
– Пришел, – кивнул Крис, и, вытащив из рюкзака бутылку виски, неловко протянул ее, желая показать, что он пришел мириться и настроен серьезно. Хотя и ссоры-то как таковой не было. Хотел было Зак ответить, как соседняя дверь открылась, и из-за нее выглянула пожилая женщина, смерившая их настолько презрительным взглядом, что Крис почувствовал себя совсем неуютно.  
– На то, чтобы водить сюда всяких, у него деньги есть, а за квартиру заплатить, значит, нет, Куинто?  
– Какое вам до меня дело? Я могу приводить кого и когда хочу, – сквозь зубы проговорил Закари, даже не повернув головы. – И плачу я исправно.  
– Линда, наверное, сама себя ругает. Вот сдала ему квартиру из жалости, а он теперь сюда всякий сброд водит, – она кинула взгляд на Пайна, все еще сжимающего в руках бутылку. – Не квартира, а притон.   
– О да, мы как раз собирались напиться и трахаться до утра, – резко бросил Зак и, схватив Криса за предплечье, потянул за собой в квартиру, с грохотом захлопнув дверь  
– Господи, как же она меня достала, – Куинто устало облокотился на стену, жестом попросив пройти друга на кухню, а сам на несколько минут удалился в комнату и вернулся, уже сменив майку на обычную домашнюю футболку.  
– Если честно, я тебя не ждал, – он присел напротив Криса.  
– А я пришел, – Пайн поерзал на стуле, прокручивая в голове свою речь в последний раз. – Я сейчас хочу кое-что сказать, только можешь меня не перебивать, хорошо? – Зак удивленно поднял бровь, но промолчал, давая Крису продолжить:  
– Во-первых, я хочу попросить прощения за то, что ушел тогда… И за то, что не звонил тоже. А во-вторых, черт, – Пайн прерывисто вздохнул, – нет никакого во-вторых, я просто чувствую себя дико виноватым, я чувствую себя полным придурком, Зак. Я понимаю, что это выглядело так, как будто я испугался, наверное, ты так и подумал, а? Нет, не отвечай, подожди… Я еще хотел сказать, что я ничего такого не имел ввиду, что мне просто нужно было время…  
– То есть, ты действительно думаешь, что время нужно было тебе? – не сдержался и хмыкнул Куинто.  
– Закари, ну я же просил, дай мне просто договорить. Я все время прокручивал в голове, что сейчас скажу тебе. Но, знаешь, еще тогда в метро я точно знал, что ты все равно мой друг, блять, ты мой единственный друг во всем Нью-Йорке, а на остальное мне плевать, – он прямо взглянул на Куинто. – Ты простишь?  
Крис мог сколько угодно казаться простым и наивным, но точно знал, что перед жалобным взглядом устоять не так просто. Вот и Куинто нахмурился и, отведя глаза, потянулся к бутылке, принесенной Пайном.   
– Талламор дью? Серьезно? За это можно и простить, – Закари улыбнулся. – Твоя речь, конечно, на Оскар не тянет, но она тоже сыграла роль, успокойся. Если от этого тебе станет легче, то я не обижался толком, – он встал, чтобы достать пару стаканов из шкафчика над столом. – Знаешь, я кое-что смыслю в подобных, кхм, признаниях, так вот, твоя реакция еще не самая плохая, ты ведь не бросался обидными словами, не истерил. Если ты раньше об этом не думал, то осознать сразу сложно. Оу, Кристофер, хотел спросить, ты ведь даже не догадывался?  
– Нет, Зак. Честно… – серьезно ответил Пайн.  
– Странный ты, Кристофер, живешь в своем собственном мире, – Закари закатил глаза. – Ну ладно еще мои неосторожные фразы, но Сара, господи, да она же при любой возможности отпускает подобные шутки.  
– Вот именно, что шутки. На самом деле, я даже подумать не мог, – Крис уставился в пол. Несмотря на то, что Зак был в настроении и, кажется, простил его, Крис боялся ляпнуть что-то не то, тем самым нарушив хрупкое спокойствие, воцарившееся между ними.  
– Крис, успокойся, я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться, – Закари заметно расслабился и откупорил бутылку. – Обычно виски не закусывают, но, учитывая прошлый раз, когда ты у меня был… Эм, Кристофер, ты любишь шоколад?  
– Очень, – кивнул Пайн, принимая из рук Зака коробку конфет. – А ты?  
– Пожалуй, сегодня да, но только потому что хочу составить тебе компанию, – Зак взял со стола приготовленные стаканы и направился в гостиную. – Думаю, на диване или на полу будет удобней.  
Крис не стал возражать, ему вообще казалось, что одно его неосторожное движение и Закари вспылит, а его дружелюбие только затишье перед бурей. Но Пайн ошибался, по крайней мере, Куинто, усевшийся на полу и похлопавший рядом, приглашая Кристофера, выглядел спокойным как никогда. Оставалось только гадать - виной тому йога или он действительно соскучился по другу. Плеснув немного виски в стаканы и салютуя другу, Куинто сделал большой глоток, и Пайн морщась, последовал его примеру. Горло обожгло, а на глазах с непривычки выступили слезы, судя по реакции, Зак находил это забавным.  
– Не забывай дышать, – Зак поставил свой стакан на пол и внимательно глянул на друга. – И еще, Крис, если ты и дальше собираешься играть в молчанку, то я, блять, вообще не знаю, зачем ты это все затеял?  
– Зак, все в порядке, просто я… Эээ, виски ударил в голову, – не задумываясь, соврал Крис. Он очень надеялся, что после второго и, тем более, третьего стакана он расслабится, и разговор пойдет легче.  
– О да, я вижу насколько все в порядке, – Закари налил еще порцию виски. – Господи, да скажи ты хоть что-нибудь, или после пары стаканов двух слов связать не можешь?  
Крис задумался на секунду, сунул в рот кусочек шоколада и выдал первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Кэтрин сказала, что отличным способом извиниться будет принести тебе билеты куда-нибудь.  
– То есть, ты еще и с сестрой советовался, прежде чем завалиться ко мне с бутылкой. Очаровательно, – Зак закатил глаза.  
– Ну да…Только идея про бутылку была не её. Кэт предложила мюзикл.  
– Мюзикл? Мы с тобой на Бродвее? Это… даже слишком по-гейски, – Куинто искренне рассмеялся. – Хотя на самом деле идея не такая уж плохая. Я, конечно, не очень люблю мюзиклы, но «Звуки музыки» того стоят, им пророчат Тони.  
– Тогда можем сходить, я только за, - Крис улыбнулся, наконец, почувствовав себя уверенно.  
– Нужно посмотреть, остались ли билеты на следующую неделю. Все просто с ума сходят по этой постановке, хотя я сомневаюсь в том, что она уж настолько хороша, как об этом говорят, – хмыкнул Закари. – Ладно, оставим мюзиклы на потом, а пока, может быть, ограничимся фильмом? «Способный ученик» не смотрел? – Крис покачал головой. – Взял кассету в прокате. Заодно и проверим можно ли доверять вкусу моих одногруппников. От этой экранизации они тоже в восторге.  
– Смотреть на ночь экранизацию книги Кинга? Ты серьезно?  
– Ооо, Кристофер, не бойся, я буду рядом и если что прикрою тебе глаза, – Куинто ухмыльнулся. – Не дергайся так, это всего лишь шутка, и если от этого тебе некомфортно, я могу перестать.   
– Зак, ну хватит. Я не дергаюсь и в обморок падать не собираюсь. Бесишь уже.  
– Эй, следи за языком, – Куинто по-дружески толкнул Криса в плечо, поднялся и, найдя среди кучи бумаг на столе кассету, вставил её в видеомагнитофон и вернулся к Крису. – И если что, это даже не ужасы. Вполне себе серьезная драма... Ну я надеюсь.  
Через полтора часа они на двоих прикончили чертову бутылку, и Крис понимал, что ему вряд ли удастся подняться на ноги не пошатнувшись. Фильм близился к концу, но Крис к своему стыду смотрел одним глазом и почти полностью пропустил всю завязку сюжета. Виной тому был Куинто, которому алкоголь развязал язык, больше часа он без конца критиковал фильм, выдавая какие-то профессиональные фразы и убеждая Криса обязательно прочитать книгу, потому что «Кристофер, разумеется, книга гораздо лучше. Уж кто как не ты должен понимать это. Не разочаровывай меня». И уж если что в этой фильме и зацепило Закари, так это исполнитель главной роли, кажется, Иэн Маккеллен. Закари восхищался им, не позволяя себе ни единого замечания в сторону актера.   
– Хоть немного походить на него это уже здорово, – Зак мечтательно откинул голову на диван. – Он играет в кино, и у него самые значимые роли театре, и я, понимаешь, тоже хочу так, пусть это и слишком… Мне, знаешь ли, хватило бы и Бродвея. Точней нет, не так, я бы смог отказать от кино ради того, чтобы жить вне шкафа. Хотя Маккеллен уже десять лет как открытый гей, а режиссеры все равно приглашают на главные роли. Ты даже не представляешь, как это сложно, не у каждого хватит смелос….  
– Зааак, притормози. Я отлично понимаю, что для тебя это важно, но пока давай не будем об этом, а? Для этого же есть Сара, а мне пока неловко.   
– Блять, тогда нахуй всё, – Закари кинул на него злой взгляд. – Определись ты уже, чего хочешь. Если дружить, то будь добр хотя бы делать вид, что тебе важно, то, что со мной происходит. И если ты не можешь воспринимать меня как есть, то нахрен… – он запнулся, но сказанного было более чем достаточно.   
– Куинто, ты идиот что ли? Я не об этом! Я не могу просто так трепаться о чем-то настолько личном, черт возьми, да это как под кожу лезть. И дело тут не в том, что ты гей. Доказать? – Крис резко подался вперед, буквально впечатавшись в губы Куинто. Промедлив пару секунд, Зак резко отстранил Криса, с силой сжав плечо. Расфокусированный взгляд Пайна блуждал по лицу друга, отмечая отросшую щетину, изогнутые губы и старательно избегая потемневших глаз. Казалось, одного прямого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы в следующий миг Закари либо ударил его, либо поцеловал сам.  
– Остынь, ковбой, я не железный и все такое, – Зак натянуто улыбнулся. – Ты совсем не умеешь пить. И как я еще из такого потока бессмысленных слов смог вычленить то, что ты ценишь и любишь меня, хм… как человека? Я ведь верно понял?  
Крис кивнул и, глупо покраснев до кончиков ушей, уставился себе в колени. Ему было стыдно и неловко за свой поступок, Он ведь не имел ввиду ничего такого, всего лишь хотел доказать, что он на стороне Зака, что бы ни было.  
Куинто, нужно отдать ему должное, быстро замял неловкий момент, прервав повисшую тишину очередными речами о театре и актерской игре. Крис был благодарен Закари за то, что тот позволил ему просто слушать, изредка кивая и хмыкая. Уже через пару минут его, так и сидевшего, притянув к себе колени, начало клонить в сон. Куинто был прав - пить всю ночь напролет он еще не умел.

***

В первую пару минут Крис никак не мог сообразить, где он находится. Но вместе с дикой головной болью, сухостью во рту и затекшими мышцами пришло осознание того, что он все еще в квартире Зака. Последнее, что он помнил - они выпивали сидя на полу, а, значит, это Закари уложил его на диван да еще и укрыл пледом. Под утро в комнате было прохладно из-за открытой форточки. Пайн поежился и сел на диване, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Не хватало только распрощаться со вчерашним обедом прямо на диване Зака.   
Уже порядком замерзший Пайн попытался нашарить толстовку, которой при пробуждении на нем не оказалось. Видимо, Куинто не только гостеприимно отдал ему свое спальное место, но еще и позаботился о том, чтобы другу спалось удобно.  
Кстати, о спальном месте… По близости Закари не оказалось, и, судя по единственной на диване подушке, тот сегодня спать не ложился. Дождавшись пока желудок перестанет бунтовать против выпитого накануне, Крис, наконец, поднялся на ноги и прошел на кухню. Куинто дремал, кое-как устроившись на широком подоконнике и привалившись щекой к прохладному окну. Рядом стояла переполненная пепельница, стакан воды и очки, а все помещение провоняло дымом, неприятно щекотавшим нос.  
– Зак, эй Зааак, – Крис осторожно похлопал друга по плечу. – Просыпайся.  
Куинто, нехотя разлепив глаза, чуть удивленно уставился на причину своего пробуждения. Крис не смог сдержать улыбки, смотря на заспанного, растрепанного Куинто, который слепо щурился и протирал глаза.  
– Вот держи, – Пайн подал другу очки, борясь с желанием протянуть руку и пригладить разломатившуюся бровь.  
– Спасибо, – хриплым после сна голосом ответил Куинто - Уже утро?  
– Нууу, – Пайн мельком глянул на часы, висевшие над дверью. - Или поздняя ночь… это как сказать. Пятый час только.  
– Ну и чего тебе не спится? – Куинто, свесив ноги с подоконника, потянулся и недовольно поморщился. Ох, проспать пол ночи в такой позе наверняка дико неудобно, Крису даже стало стыдно за то, что причиной этого самого неудобства был именно он.   
– Зак, нужно было разбудить меня сразу, я бы домой поехал. Черт, ну или хотя бы оставить меня на полу, ничего бы со мной не случилось. А так, ты посмотри, разогнуться не можешь.  
– Уж лучше так, а то после сна на полу ты бы ныл, что все бока отлежал, – Куинто пятерней зачесал назад лезущую в глаза челку. – А отправить тебя домой было бы слишком жестоко даже для меня. Да ты бы даже с лестницы в таком состоянии спуститься не смог, – он на секунду задумался и добавил: – Обо мне беспокоиться нечего, я и не в таких местах после вечеринок просыпался. И, между прочим, ты даже не почувствовал ничего, когда я тебя на диван перекладывал.  
– Спасибо, – Пайн искренне улыбнулся. Такая забота да еще со стороны Зака была непривычна.  
– Кстати, мне следует извиниться за то, что я копался в твоем телефоне, – Зак хмыкнул, посмотрев на недоуменное лицо Пайна. – Позвонил твоей сестре, это же она Кэтрин? Подумал, что ей лучше знать, что ты у меня, чем думать, что братец валяется где-нибудь в грязной подворотне или связался с дурной компанией. Хотя… судя по ее ответу, я не считаю, что меня она причислила к «хорошим ребятам».  
– Ооо, черт, я совсем забыл о ней. Придется поблагодарить тебя и за это тоже.   
Зак рассеяно кивнул, его до сих пор клонило в сон, выспаться за пару часов, да еще и на подоконнике, было невозможно.  
– Зак, я думаю, ты еще успеешь поспать пару часов до занятий, а я пожалуй…  
– Не посмеешь никуда сбежать, – закончил за него Куинто. – Нам все равно ехать в одну сторону, так что я посплю немного, а ты пока… делай, что хочешь, квартира в твоем распоряжении. Я бы посоветовал для начала принять душ. Если что, пиво в холодильнике, книги, как не странно, в книжном шкафу, думаю, не запутаешься. И разбуди меня в восемь, хорошо?  
– Всё, Куинто, я все понял. Иди уже спать, на тебя смотреть больно, – Крис шутливо подоткнул друга к двери, получив легкий тычок под ребра в ответ.  
Уже меньше чем через минуту диван прекратил скрипеть, и послышалось мерное сопение Зака. Пайн, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, прошел к холодильнику собираясь перекусить, но внутри оказались только пара бутылок пива, сыр и йогурт. Крис усмехнулся, подумав про типичный холостяцкий набор, но желудок продолжал требовать еды, да и Заку, проснувшись, тоже не помешало бы позавтракать.  
Хотя у Криса появилась идея на этот счет, в конце концов, он теперь в долгу перед Заком за гостеприимство, и завтрак вполне мог стать достойным ответом. Только вот Пайн очень сомневался в том, что в округе найдется хотя бы один круглосуточный магазин. Господи, да тут даже супермаркетов по близости не было!  
Сходив в душ, Крис, осторожно ступая, вернулся в гостиную, отыскал-таки свою толстовку и, накинув короткое пальто, выскользнул из квартиры.  
Бронкс встретил его тусклым утренним солнцем, морозным воздухом и абсолютно пустыми улицами. Как и подозревал Крис, даже самые маленькие частные магазины были еще закрыты, но не оставлять же Зака из-за этого без завтрака. Вряд ли Куинто оценит завтрак с ближайшей заправки, Пайн даже сомневался, что он к нему притронется, но выбирать было не из чего. Ускорив шаг, Крис направился к Shell, расположившейся на первом же перекрестке.  
Денег с собой оказалось немного, но на два бургера и кофе хватило. Крис честно пытался вспомнить, говорил ли Зак когда-нибудь о вегетарианстве, кажется, раз или два он пытался агитировать друга за здоровое питание, но Пайн пропускал это мимо ушей. Посчитав, что лучшим вариантом будет взять два разных бургера, Крис расплатился на кассе и поспешил обратно.  
Вернувшись, Пайн выложил нехитрый завтрак на стол и уныло окинул открывшуюся картину, ни дать ни взять трапеза двух нищих автостоперов. Тарелки, столовые приборы и аккуратно сложенные салфетки немного исправили ситуацию. Мельком взглянув на часы, Пайн решил, что уже пора бы идти будить Закари. Пусть до восьми оставалось еще около сорока минут, но Куинто же тоже нужно принять душ и спокойно поесть.  
– Зак, пора просыпаться, – Крис снова аккуратно коснулся плеча друга. Тот, пробурчав что-то, повернулся к Пайну лицом, сначала сонно улыбнулся, а потом поморщился и принюхался.  
– Кристофер, скажи, что я ошибаюсь. Это мясом пропахла вся квартира? Ты же знаешь, что…  
– Ни слова больше, – Крис хмыкнул, возвращаясь на кухню. Минутой позже Зак, успевший заправить непослушную челку под ободок, присоединился к нему.  
– Эм, вегетарианский бургер? – Куинто выглядел озадаченным. – Спасибо, Крис.  
– Ага, считай это небольшой благодарностью за твое гостеприимство.  
– Нет, я серьезно, – Закари посмотрел Крису в глаза. – Ты позаботился о том, чтобы я позавтракал, да еще и заморочился насчет вегетарианства. Это… это приятно, Кристофер.  
– Нет проблем, – Пайн пожал плечами и устроился напротив. На самом деле, благодарность от Зака значила для него куда больше, чем он смел показать. Наконец, Крис мог быть уверенным в том, что между ними все было в порядке. Завтрак в компании лучшего друга после совместной попойки было большим из того, о чем он мог мечтать.

***

Пайн никак не мог отогнать от себя глупых мыслей о том, что происходящее сейчас больше всего напоминает сцену с его же выпускного. Вот только роль девушки-выпускницы досталась ему самому, да и Зак одолжил машину вовсе не у отца, а у Сары. Даже в голове такое сравнение звучало по-идиотски.   
Крис вздохнул, недовольно оттянув ворот рубашки, застегнутой под самое горло. Закари сказал, что сегодня стоит одеться соответственно случаю, все-таки их ждет не студенческая постановка, а ни много ни мало Бродвей. С собой в Нью-Йорке у Пайна был только один костюм, так что весь выбор свелся к тому черный или бордовый с узором галстук к нему подобрать. Пайн остановился на втором варианте. Смотрелось вроде неплохо.  
На кухне зазвонил забытый телефон, но сражающийся с дурацкими запонками Крис не успел взять трубку. Пропущенный вызов был от Закари, видимо, тот уже приехал. Еле напялив неудобные туфли и накинув пальто, Крис поспешил вниз, по дороге пытаясь кое-как пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. Он уже опаздывал, а ждать Куинто не любил.   
– Пять минут, Кристофер. Что ты там такого делал, что даже на звонок ответить не мог? – Зак кивнул другу и, как только тот сел рядом с ним, тронулся с места.  
– Вот только не начинай, – Крис улыбнулся, оглядывая салон. – Считай, что я позволил тебе на пару минут дольше наслаждаться этой очаровательной… эм, малиновой обивкой, – видеть Куинто за рулем маленького дамского автомобиля было забавно.  
– Заткнись. Сара настаивает, что эти чехлы пунцовые. Тем более, сам знаешь, я бы предпочел добраться на метро, но мы все-таки в костюмах и… Кстати, этот галстук лучше снять, он отвратителен, – посоветовал Зак.  
– Твой не лучше, – буркнул Пайн, стащив галстук и закинув его на заднее сидение. Конечно, он лукавил, и галстук, и строгий бордовый костюм на Куинто смотрелись отлично. – Почему у тебя нет свой машины, тебе же каждый день до Академии добираться… Было бы удобней.  
– Хммм, – Зак, поправив очки, повернул налево, – не в Нью-Йорке. Здесь гораздо комфортнее передвигаться на метро. Понятия не имею, зачем Сара купила себе это, потому что она опаздывает в любом случае. А у тебя дома нет машины?  
– Ну, когда вернусь в Лос-Анжелес, то куплю, наверное… Я ведь получил права уже давно, ну у кого в Калифорнии их нет? А так я особой любви к машинам никогда не питал, за последний год вообще за руль от силы пару раз садился.  
– Так можно и все навыки растерять, хотя я сам не часто вожу. Если нужно, беру у Сары, она сама далеко не профи, так что периодически выступаю ее водителем обычно в поездках за город. Не люблю ездить по городу, слишком интенсивное движение и слишком много машин. Не хватало мне еще одной аварии.   
– Еще одной? – удивленно переспросил Крис.  
– Вроде того, – Зак нахмурился. – Дурацкая история, на самом деле. Я только получил права, сел в машину матери с другом, да мы и пару сотен метров не проехали… Ничего серьезного, конечно, но после этого случая я долго за руль не садился. Не то чтобы боялся, просто… одним словом - мама. Тут иначе и не скажешь.  
– Ясно, – еле слышно откликнулся Крис, ему не хотелось ставить друга в неловкое положение и расспрашивать подробности. Про семью Закари рассказывал только однажды, и было видно, что это далеко не его любимая тема. А Пайн никому не хотел навязываться со своей поддержкой, поэтому он просто отвернулся к окну, любуясь Нью-Йорком. Его навязчивый гул проникал даже в машину с плотно закрытыми окнами, но это не раздражало, куда громче Зак стучал по рулю, напевая себе под нос. Закари был певцом этого города, когда сам Нью-Йорк являлся лишь аккомпанементом.  
– Приехали, – раздраженно бросил Куинто, спустя несколько минут поиска места для парковки. – В этом городе невозможно передвигаться на машине. О, черт, и какой придурок бросил свой мерседес посреди дороги? – Крис пожал плечами, он был полностью согласен с другом: всё вокруг было заставлено машинами, многие из которых были брошены кое-как.  
– Зак, не нервничай. Поставь ее уже хоть куда-нибудь, и пошли, а то опоздаем еще, – Крис опасливо глянул на часы.  
В одно мгновение Закари будто бы взял себя в руки, излишне аккуратно припарковался и вышел из авто. Вокруг театра уже собралось много народу, и Зак. как и Сара несколькими неделями раньше, взял Криса за запястье и принялся осторожно пробираться через толпу, стараясь никого не задеть. А Пайн, полностью доверившись ему, просто следовал за другом, удивляясь от чего ему насколько комфортно быть ведомым.  
До своих мест они добрались только после второго звонка, потратив пару минут на то, чтобы найти либретто для Зака. Ему непременно хотелось знать играет ли сегодня кто-нибудь из его знакомых актеров.  
Атмосфера Бродвея чувствовалась буквально во всем. Сегодняшний вечер полностью отличался от того раза, когда Крис посещал отчетный концерт Куинто. Там зал был заполнен студентами, в большинстве своем не удосужившимися даже сменить кеды на туфли. Сейчас же вокруг были преимущественно взрослые люди, желавшие почувствовать себя частью искусства. Было непривычно и приятно осознавать себя среди них.  
Крис всегда любил мюзиклы гораздо больше, чем, например, оперы или пьесы. Музыка одновременно и завораживала его, и заставляла задуматься о том, сколько самоотдачи и таланта требуется от актеров, которым приходится одновременно и исполнять партии и отыгрывать свою роль.   
Но стоило только на сцене зазвучать «Preludium», как Крис выбросил из головы лишние мысли и полностью окунулся в звуки музыки, как бы иронично это не звучало, учитывая название мюзикла.  
Изредка он поглядывал на Зака, который хоть и твердил накануне, что он не любит мюзиклы и вообще согласился идти сюда будучи пьяным, следил за происходящим на сцене с интересом. Особенно его внимание привлекло исполнение «Sixteen Going on Seventeen», он перестал без конца ерзать в кресле, замер и будто бы даже подался немного вперед. Криса удивила такая реакция, эту партию навряд ли можно было назвать лучшей, хотя исполнение, конечно, было на высоте. С чего бы такое внимание именно к ней, да еще и от Куинто?  
– Эй, ты чего? Все в порядке? – тихо спросил Крис, наклонившись к другу.  
Закари только нетерпеливо отмахнулся от него, давая понять Пайну, что с вопросами тот полез совсем не вовремя. «Ну не хочет отвечать, и не надо», – подумал Крис и, сам не желая пропустить ничего на сцене, снова с головой погрузился в мюзикл.   
К концу первого акта Закари казался уже полностью вовлеченным в происходящее. Как только в зале снова зажегся свет, Крис поспешно развернулся к другу, желая застать на его лице то восхищение, с которым тот смотрел на сцену.  
– О, ну и кто тут говорил, что не любит мюзиклы? Ты бы себя со стороны видел, – не удержался и пошутил Крис.  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – недоуменно спросил Зак. – Мюзикл хорош, но не более… На номинанта Тони я возлагал большие надежды.  
– Да брось. Можешь хоть раз признать, что ошибался? Я же не слепой и вижу, что ты под впечатление от мюзикла.  
– Я под впечатление лишь от одной его части.  
– В смысле? – теперь пришла очередь переспрашивать Крису.  
– Как тебе исполнитель… – Куинто заглянул в либретто, – роли Рольфа?  
– Кудрявый такой? Нууу, вроде играет неплохо, поёт вообще замечательно… А это ты вообще к чему?  
– Не бери в голову, Кристофер, – Зак странно улыбнулся и уткнулся в программку, которую за все время уже успел изучить вдоль и поперек.  
Время в театре летело незаметно, и Крис не успел опомниться, как обнаружил, как и второй акт подошел к концу. Пришло время благодарить актеров бурными овациями и забрасывать их цветами. Около сцены и выхода в холл собралась целая толпа народа, а тут еще и Зак пожелал поздороваться с каким-то своим знакомым, так что на свежий воздух им удалось выйти одними из последних.   
– На самом деле, не думал, что из этого что-то выйдет, но сейчас я даже благодарен, что ты сумел вытащить меня посмотреть мюзикл. Это было… интересно, – Куинто, облокотившись на капот, закурил, а Крис плотней запахнул пальто и спрятал руки в карманы, пытаясь согреться. Зимние ночи в Нью-Йорке были холодными и ветреными.  
– Ты замерз, садись в машину. Подброшу тебя до дома.  
– Как хочешь, – безэмоционально откликнулся Пайн. Ему совсем не хотелось отправляться домой. Настроение располагало к долгим прогулкам ну или поездке по городу на машине, так ведь теплее. Да или, в конце концов, можно было просто посидеть дома у Зака, только не возвращаться в свою квартиру и не сидеть остаток позднего вечера в одиночестве.   
– Голоден? Могли бы заехать куда-нибудь и устроить поздний ужин, – словно прочитав его мысли, предложил Куинто.  
– Немного, – чуть помедлив, отозвался Крис, что было явным преуменьшением, потому что ему желудок сводило от голода.   
– Тогда поехали, перекусим, – Куинто, прицелившись, выкинул окурок в ближайшую урну и обошел машину. – Куда поедем? – спросил он, когда они выехали на полупустую объездную трассу.  
– Эээ, ну не знаю, в центре дорого, так? – Пайн принялся рассуждать вслух. – А все походящие для студентов ресторанчики, наверняка, уже закрыты, – Зак кивнул. – С пробками до Бронкса или, тем более, Бруклина мы доберемся нескоро. Ну, остается только что?   
– Не тяни, – поторопил друга Закари. – Я не представляю, что ты придумал.  
– Это же очевидно – фастфуд, – Крис расплылся в глупой улыбке, наблюдая за реакцией Зака.  
– О нет, Кристофер, опять? Сколько можно говорить, что еда с заправок это отвратительно? Меня уже напрягает твоя нездоровая страсть к гамбур…  
– Да брось, ты их тоже здорово уплетаешь. И вообще, у тебя есть вариант получше?  
– Пайн, ты невыносим, – картинно скривился Куинто. – Ну что, съезжать на заправку?  
– Не обязательно. Можем подъехать к окошечку, сделать заказ. Потому что не знаю как ты, а я из теплой машины вылезать не собираюсь.   
– «Подъехать к окошечку»? Ты серьезно? – Зак скептически выгнул бровь. – Напомни мне, почему я это делаю?  
– Потому что ты в тайне без ума от вредной пищи, и я умею давить на жалость, – Крис взглянул на друга своим самым жалобным взглядом. – И кончай умничать. Как будто ты знаешь, как это правильно называется. Окошечко и окошечко.  
– Криииис, самолюбие принцессы уязвлено? – Закари явно забавляло подтрунивать над другом, но когда Пайну это окончательно надоело, он демонстративно отвернулся к окну, прекрасно понимая, что тем самым только подтверждает слова Куинто.  
Уже через пятнадцать минут они свернули на полупустую парковку где-то на окраине Манхэттена и прямо в машине с удовольствием принялись за купленные бургеры. И что бы там не говорил Закари, ему это тоже доставляло удовольствие, по крайней мере, Пайн был в этом уверен.  
– Ты меня портишь, – заявил Куинто, беря из коробочки еще не успевшую остыть картошку-фри. – Серьезно, я не ел фастфуда… черт знает сколько! А тут ты на мою голову.  
– Хочешь уравновесим наши жертвы во имя дружбы? – Пайн усмехнулся и, открыв бардачок, нашарил в нем пачку сигарет с зажигалкой и под недоуменный взгляд Зак закурил. – Я же обычно не курю, так? Но раз ты согласился поесть со мной этой ужасно вредной, отвратительной еды, то я готов поддаться тебе.  
– Готов поддаться? Я не просил тебя курить, Кристофер, – Закари улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и добавил: – Учти, целоваться с пепельницей мало приятного.  
– А мы собрались целоваться? – неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Крис, даже не смутившись. Нужно же когда-то начинать достойно отвечать на подначки Куинто, который, кажется, такого точно не ожидал.  
– Уж точно не сегодня, Кристофер, не обольщайся, – Закари и сам потянулся за очередной сигаретой. – И когда ты научился понимать шутки?  
– А кто сказал, что я шучу? Да ладно, брось, я просто подумал, что нужно проще относится ко всему, и лучше вместе посмеяться, чем краснеть и смущаться. Думал, ты это оценишь.  
– Конечно, это все упрощает. То есть, я хотел сказать, что теперь могу прямо говорить, о чем думаю, не боясь вогнать тебя в краску? – Куинто смерил его долгим взглядом.  
– Нууу, это ты, конечно, загнул, – неуверенно протянул Крис, выкидывая сигарету прямо в окно. – Но можем попробовать.  
– Отлично. Как тебе актер, игравший Рольфа?   
– О, если твои переживания крутятся вокруг мюзиклов, я готов быть твоим личным психотерапевтом круглосуточно, – Крис широко улыбнулся, не понимая, от чего на лице Зака читается такое недоумение.  
– Крис, хватит придуриваться, при чем тут мюзикл? Иногда ты бываешь таким инфантильным. Я имел ввиду не его игру, как он тебе, ох, черт… Как он тебе как парень?  
– Так вот о чем ты? – Крис удивленно уставился на друга. – То есть, это ты на него весь мюзикл пялился? На этого кудрявого, ну, который, на барашка похож? Серьезно, Зак? – его почему-то это открытие даже развеселило, и это при учете того, что Куинто ситуация явно напрягала, что было само по себе непривычно. Накалившуюся в машине атмосферу нужно было как-то разрядить, и Крис не нашел ничего лучшего как дружески похлопать Зака по плечу, ну вроде говоря «расслабься, старик, все в порядке». Но, черт, то обстоятельство, что в одной руке у него был зажат стаканчик с кофе, а в другой бургер, он совсем не предусмотрел. Оставалось только и проклинать собственную неуклюжесть и радоваться тому, что жирное пятно от выскользнувшего бургера осталось на обивке и на его собственных брюках, а не на модном пиджаке Закари.  
– Криииистофер, – протянул Куинто, умудрившись одной только интонацией передать, какое бесконечное разочарование в Пайне он только что испытал. – Выметайся из машины.  
– Блять, Зак, ты мне предлагаешь пешком домой добираться?! С ума сошел? – опешил Крис.  
– Да нет же, придурок, – Зак сам вылез из машины и махнул Крису. – Будешь доедать на улице, а потом сам объяснять Саре, что за пятно осталось на сиденье. И, о господи Крис, прекрати облизывать пальцы, – Зак сжал зубы, но Крис сомневался в том, что причиной тому была злость. – Нам же дали кучу салфеток, вот держи, – он протянул их Крису   
– Окей-окей, – буркнул Пайн, аккуратно присаживаясь на капот и одновременно пытаясь оттереть салфеткой соус с брюк. – Все равно это не испортит мне настроения. Нам же сейчас даже круче чем там, когда мюзикл смотрели. Я никогда не сидел вот так вот ночью под звездами, так что спасибо тебе.   
– Ты меня сейчас за ночь благодаришь? Ох, Крис, обычно мне так говорят уже утром и уж точно не парень, перемазанный в соусе.  
– То есть я у тебя первый? – Пайн повел бровями и невинно посмотрел другу в глаза. – Ну, я про ту часть, где ты говорил о соусе.  
– Ты перегибаешь палку, Кристофер, лучше уж вообще не шути, – строго оборвал его Куинто, и, допив кофе, поставил стаканчик на капот.  
– Извини, – Пайн поднялся и принялся разминать уже начинающие замерзать ноги. Хотя на самом деле ему хотелось подойти к Закари, может быть, по-дружески обнять, потому что уже очень давно он вот так просто не сидел на свежем воздухе с человеком, в обществе которого чувствовал себе на удивление спокойно.  
Закари, видимо, заметил, что он притих и, приняв это на свой счет, снова обратился к другу:  
– Еще немного и будет полгода как ты в Нью-Йорке, по мне так, самый неоднозначный период. Сложно?  
– Честно? Сложно, – кивнул Крис, вспоминая сентябрь с ужасной погодой и тоской по дому. – Но я уже привык и, наверное, даже готов остаться здесь учиться. Хотя я очень скучаю по Лос-Андежелесу, я тебе вроде бы не успел сказать, но мы с Кэт на рождественских каникулах едем домой.  
– Жаль, – Зак вполне искренне вздохнул, задирая голову и подставляя лицо колючему ветру. – Не знаю, когда ты мне это собирался сообщить, но, думаю, без тебя мне будет, кхм, скучно.  
– Да брось, Зак, уж ты-то точно найдешь себе дело. Я наоборот думал, что Закари Куинто будет рад, ну, отдохнуть от меня, – Крис поймал на себе тяжелый взгляд Зака, который затруднялся расшифровать. – Меня не будет всего две недели. Только представь две недели праздников!  
– Боюсь, мы по-разному себе это представляем. Даже думать не хочу, сколько потом придется разгребать последствия того, что ты называешь праздниками, – Закари поднялся с капота и одернул задравшееся пальто. – Допивай кофе и поехали. Тебя, наверняка, уже заждались дома.


	6. «Сто лет одиночества». Маркес

_«У любви в минуты пресыщения гораздо больше неиспользованных возможностей, чем у желания»._

Крис не знал что хуже: проспать и метаться вместе с Кэтрин по квартире в поисках своих вещей или знать, что Закари должен прийти с минуты на минуту. На то, что Куинто сам опоздает, надеяться не приходилось.  
Он сам предложил их подвезти. И, мало того, что Крису было неловко от того, что Заку пришлось перестраивать свое расписание, снова одалживать машину и рано утром в будний день тащиться с Пайнами в аэропорт. Так теперь еще ему и придется наблюдать, за тем как они лихорадочно кидают вещи в сумку в последний момент.  
Звонок в дверь раздался как раз тогда, когда Крис аккуратно брился, стараясь не забрызгать водой и пеной рубашку. Он хотел сам встретить и познакомить Зака с сестрой, но Кэтрин как обычно рушила все его планы. Послышался щелчок замка и…о черт, Кэт была в своем репертуаре:  
– Так вот что за «подружка», с которой Крис пропадает по ночам.  
В ванной Крис закатил глаза, он прекрасно знал, что может при желании устроить его сестра. И в тайне хотел, чтобы Зак, как он это умеет, одной фразой поставил ее на место, но Куинто естественно был сдержан и вежлив.  
– Я так понимаю, Кэтрин? Можно войти? – в коридоре послышался скрип, и Крис уже было расслабился, посчитав, что знакомство на этом закончится, но нет, последнее слово всегда оставалось за Куинто, да кто бы сомневался.   
– Если для тебя так принципиально, то скорее уж он моя подружка.   
– Зак! - Крис, не выдержав, выглянул из ванной. – Не обращай внимания на ее шутки.  
– Все в порядке, Кристофер, думаю, мы с… – начал было Зак, но смех девушки не дал ему договорить.  
– Кристофер? Нет, серьезно? Да его так разве что бабушка называет.  
– Так его называю я, какие-то проблемы? – Закари внимательно глянул на девушку. Крис хорошо знал этот тяжелый, словно прожигающий взгляд. Не хватало только, чтобы эти двое разругались на первых минутах знакомства.  
– Ох, Зак, мы тут… немного проспали, так что все на нервах. Но обещаю, еще десять минут и можно будет выходить, – Крис изобразил подобие искренней улыбки.  
– Я уже понял, – Куинто перевел взгляд с Кэтрин, все еще державшую в руках фен, на выглядывающего из ванной Криса. – Может, помочь чем-то?  
– Нет, что ты. Мы же и так тебе должны. Проходи, я сейчас кофе сделаю и…  
– Я сам справлюсь. Где кофе? – фыркнул Зак, совершенно по-хозяйски зайдя на кухню. – И, Кристофер, пора бы уже научиться нормально бриться, тебе так не кажется?  
– В смысле? – нахмурился Пайн, неуверенный в том, как истолковать улыбку Зака. Он бы назвал ее снисходительной.  
– Порезался, вон на шее, – Зак кивнул. – Сейчас рубашку запачкаешь.   
– О чеееерт, – простонал Крис. Вот только этого не хватало. Он развернулся и принялся судорожно рыться в кухонных ящичках в поисках пластыря. Такими темпами они точно опоздают на рейс.  
– Крис, сядь и успокойся, перетряхивая ящики, ты нечего не найдешь, – Зак осторожно отодвинул его от кухонной тумбы. – Тебе не кажется, что хранить аптечку вместе с приправами, эм, не слишком рационально? – через минуту отозвался Куинто, наконец-то, отыскавший эту чертову аптечку. – Думаю, обойдемся перекисью, ты же не хочешь как школьник ходить весь оклеенный кусочками пластыря? – Куинто уверенно взял его подбородок и повернул к свету.   
– Больно же! - Крис дернулся, когда перекись попала на порез.  
– Терпи. Или мне что, подуть нужно или поцеловать? – Зак капнул жидкости на еще один мелкий порез. – Господи, как можно было так умудриться?  
– Всё, хватит. Щиплет.  
– Естественно, щиплет. Но только подумай, что скажет твоя сестра, если зайдет и увидит, что я целую тебя в шею, – хмыкнул Закари, все-таки осторожно подув на порез.  
– Эй, что у вас тут происходит? – уже полностью собранная Кэтрин появилась в дверном проеме, недовольно скрестив руки на груди. – Я чего-то не знаю о тебе, дорогой?  
– Мы просто шутим, – раздраженно буркнул Пайн, застегивая воротник рубашки.  
– Ну да, шутите, как же. Даю еще пять минут, иначе тебе придется свои шутки бабушке объяснять, когда будешь придумывать вменяемую причину, почему мы пропустили семейный ужин.   
– Окей. Как скажешь, – времени на то, чтобы пререкаться с сестрой уже не было. Мало того, что они сами опаздывали, так еще и Зака задерживали, который, кстати, все это время спокойно наблюдал за семейной перебранкой, потягивая кофе.   
Пусть и не через пять минут, но они все-таки спустились с сумками вниз, где Кэт удивленно окинула взглядом дамский автомобильчик, но, удержавшись от комментариев, заняла место на переднем сидении. Крис с Заком в это время с трудом втиснули в багажник две огромные сумки. Они улетали всего на две недели, но вещей было, словно в Лос-Анжелес переезжало все содержимое их квартиры.  
Первое, что порадовало Криса с момента пробуждения, так это то, что ехали они в полном молчании. Зак следил за дорогой, стараясь срезать, чтобы поскорее выехать на скоростную трассу. Кэтрин достала сигареты и задымила, видимо, расслабляясь после такого нервного утра. Куинто искоса глянул на девушку, но замечания не сделал, а только ближе наклонился к лобовому стеклу. Пайн, сидевший на заднем сидении как какой-нибудь подросток, путешествующий на машине с родителями, готов был провалиться от стыда. Ему было неловко за Кэтрин, он, конечно, понимал, что она сегодня и так переволновалась, и Зак, скорее всего, произвел не нее не лучшее впечатление, но разве нельзя было сделать вид, что она благодарна человеку, который сам вызвался доставить их до аэропорта Кеннеди.  
– В аварию попадал? – как бы невзначай спросила Кэт, внимательно наблюдая за Заком.  
– С чего ты взяла? – он едва заметно напрягся. И Крис отлично помнил, что разговор об аварии в подростковом возрасте не входил в его любимые темы.   
– Ты ведешь себя неуверенно за рулем, – сестра пожала плечами и, приоткрыв окно, выкинула окурок.  
– Я веду себя так, потому что кто-то надымил, и ни черта не видно.  
– Если тебе не нравится, когда в машине курят, мог бы сказать сразу, в чем проблема?  
Крис, не желавший влезать в перепалку и вызвать гнев обоих, только обреченно вздохнул, уловив в зеркале полуулыбку Зака.  
Чудом они добрались до аэропорта Кеннеди почти что вовремя. Кэт, выбравшись из авто, сразу подхватила свою сумку и кивнула на прощание Закари.  
– Я пойду на регистрацию, а девочки пока могут попрощаться. Только, Крис, ради бога, не тупи, у нас и так времени в обрез.  
– Хорошо, я через пару минут подойду, – Крис махнул сестре рукой и облегченно выдохнул, когда та, наконец, отошла.  
– Извини за то, что с утра было, ну за этот сумасшедший дом… и за Кэтрин тоже.  
– Это было разыграно специально для меня или у вас всегда так? – немного удивленно спросил Куинто.  
– Да нет, вроде всё как обычно, или я просто привык уже, – Крис пожал плечами. – А вы с ней на самом деле похожи, и, наверное, поэтому так вышло, ну знаешь минус на минус…  
– Тебе действительно кажется, что мы с ней хоть чем-то похожи? Надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься, потому что… а, хотя ладно, у нас и так мало времени, – Закари принялся копаться в сумке и вытащил потрепанную книгу. – Я знаю, что обычно ты читаешь классику, и битники тебе совсем не по вкусу, так что вот, держи, почитаешь в дороге, – он протянул книгу Пайну. – Это уже можно считать классикой.  
– «Сто лет одиночества»? – Крис хотел было сказать, что уже читал Маркеса, но, рассеянно пролистав страницы, заметил на них карандашные пометки на полях. Узнать, что видел в этом произведении Куинто, о чем он думал, и что его задело было… интересно. – Оу, не нужно было, но спасибо.  
– Ладно, Крис, регистрация уже заканчивается, еще чуть-чуть и твоя сестра запретит мне с тобой общаться, – Куинто улыбнулся и совершенно непривычно помялся на месте, как будто не зная, что делать. – Без тебя будет скучно, правда.  
– Да брось. Ты просто хочешь успокоить меня, чтобы я не жалел о том, что буду сидеть с родственниками пока у тебя тут веселье, - Пайн улыбнулся, протягивая руку. Пожав её, Закари неожиданно притянул Криса на несколько секунд к себе и приобнял одной рукой.  
– _Разлука сердце делит пополам,  
Чтоб славить друга легче было нам._  
– Шекспир? Зак, серьезно? Ты готовился что ли? – Крис обескуражено взглянул на друга.  
– Просто твой подростковый романтизм оказался заразен, – хмыкнул Куинто и, развернувшись, направился к выходу из терминала. Теперь в том, что две недели в Лос-Анжелесе обернутся для него в настоящие «сто лет одиночества», не было сомнения.

***

Вылетая из Нью-Йорка, Крис чувствовал себя разбитым, праздничного настроения не было и в помине. Спасибо за это нужно было в первую очередь сказать Кэтрин, которая даже в самолете не могла успокоиться и продолжала капать на мозги брату. По ее мнению, Закари был обычным студентом, возомнившим себя особенным, кичившимся своей независимостью и прямолинейностью, граничившей с хамством. Нельзя было сказать, что она отчасти не права, но Крис знал его гораздо лучше Кэт и не хотел, чтобы она делала такие выводы о нем после первой же встречи.  
Спустя шесть часов его безрадостное настроение развеяло греющее даже в декабре калифорнийское солнце. После холодного зимнего Нью-Йорка Город Ангелов казался, как минимум, другим краем света. Крис, наконец-то, был дома.  
После съемной квартиры коттедж родителей казался непривычно огромным и чужим несмотря на то, что в нем он провел все свое детство. Впервые за много месяцев засыпая в своей кровати, Крис с удовольствием предвкушал следующие две недели беззаботного отдыха.  
Хотя от безделья Кристофер устал уже через пару дней. Заняться было попросту нечем. Крис понемногу помогал матери по дому, возился, точнее, мешался отцу в гараже и даже взялся сам нарядить рождественскую елку лишь бы занять себя. Большую часть дня он просто валялся в своей комнате, перечитывая «Сто лет одиночества», с интересом исследователя изучая пометки Зака. Одни из них приходилось буквально расшифровывать из-за ужасного почерка друга, а смысл других и вовсе ускользал от Криса.  
Пару раз он даже присылал их самому Куинто со знаком вопроса, обычно такие смс Куинто игнорировал или писал что-то вроде «читай между строк». Они вообще перекидывались сообщениями чуть ли не каждый день. Крису даже было немного неудобно перед Закари из-за того, что он закидывал его смсками от скуки, а тому приходилось отвечать на них. Что Куинто, нужно сказать, делал исправно, из чего Пайн сделал глупый вывод, что более важных дел у того не было.  
 _«Она объявила бессрочный траур... Без покойника, но по пустым надеждам»._  
 _«что за бред, крис?»_ , - ответ на сообщение пришел через пару минут. В Нью-Йорке время уже перевалило за полночь, и Крис с каким-то странным удовлетворением отметил, что Зак, вероятно, дома.  
 _«Это из книги. Нравится?»_.  
 _«бред какой-то. не мог выбрать что-то стоящее?»._  
 _«Это выбрал ты, Закари»_ , - с торжеством набрал Крис.  
 _«?»_ – снова без промедления ответил Куинто.  
 _«Ты дважды подчеркнул фразу. Когда-то она точно показалась тебе верной»._  
 _«иди к черту, кристофер. тебе заняться больше нечем?»._  
Пайн не знал, что ответить. Ему действительно нечем было заняться в городе, в котором он вырос. Родители уже отмахивались от него, за пару дней даже им надоело, что сын без конца лезет и путается под ногами. А что касается старых друзей, оставшихся в Лос-Анжелесе… в общем-то теперь их уже с большой натяжкой можно было так назвать. Он не поддерживал с ними связь с тех пор как уехал в Нью-Йорк. Конечно, у них были номера друг друга и все такое, но никто так и не позвонил, чтобы просто поболтать. Максимум, ко дню рождения ему пришло пару сообщений, не более. Иногда Криса брала обида от того, что ребята, с которыми он проучился бок о бок много лет, так быстро забыли его. Хотя винить тут было некого, ведь он и сам не связывался с ними.   
Он даже затосковал по Нью-Йорку, наконец, осознав, что именно там у него была настоящая жизнь. Там была работа, пусть съемная, но его квартира да, в конце концов, там был теперь его единственный друг. Вместе с тоской по Нью-Йорку в Крисе совершенно не вовремя проснулась вина из-за того, что у себя дома, окруженный уютом и семьей, он тоскует по городу, в котором чуть ли не каждый день чувствовал себя чужим.   
Положив телефон на тумбочку, Пайн повернулся на живот, в надежде заснуть как можно быстрее. Не хватало только не спать всю ночь из-за бесцельной рефлексии, вызванной чертовым Заком. Нечего предаваться унылым мыслям, да еще и в канун Рождества, когда самое время ждать чудес.

***

В отличие от Рождества, с которым у Криса были связанны самые теплые детские воспоминания, Новый год в их семье был отнюдь не домашним праздником. По крайней мере, с тех пор как они с Кэтрин выросли. Раньше родители отвозили их к бабушке или изредка брали с собой, отправляясь к друзьям загород. Еще ребенком Крис не любил эти дни за то, что волшебный, ни с чем несравнимый дух Рождества потихоньку испарялся, а ему на смену приходили обыкновенные будни.  
Последние несколько лет Кэт предпочитала проводить праздник вместе со своей компанией, а Крис, будучи школьником, тусовался со своими приятелями у кого-нибудь дома. Несмотря на то, что его собственный дом пустовал, а родители, в принципе, не были против и разрешали Крису приводить друзей, сам Пайн предпочитал не водить больших компаний на свою территорию. А уж живя в Калифорнии и приглашая пару-тройку приятелей, не нужно было удивляться, когда на пороге появлялся чуть ли не весь класс.  
Друзья Кэт заехали за ней накануне вечером. Крис знал этих ребят еще с тех пор, как сестра только перешла в старшую школу. Они всегда относились к нему, как и полагалось - как к младшему брату. Поэтому, когда в этот раз они неожиданно позвали его с собой, Крис уже был готов согласиться. Ему льстило то, что, наконец-то, они могут общаться на равных. Но Кэтрин всем своим видом показывала, что зовут они его только из жалости и вообще «Крис, куда ты суешься? Сиди дома и не путайся под ногами». Пайн вежливо отказался, соврав, что на этот вечер у него совсем другие планы.  
Ну да, планы провести новогоднюю ночь в одиночку в огромном доме, устроившись на диване под пледом и захватив с собой бутылку пива.  
Было скучно, и Крис без конца вертел в руках телефон, думая о том, что в последние дни его развлечением была только переписка с Закари. Цитаты из книги, какие-то пространные мысли, но ни разу «как дела?» или «что делаешь?». Глупые смски никак не могли заменить полноценного разговора. А не созванивались они с тех пор, как он с сестрой покинул Нью-Йорк.   
Сейчас ему очень хотелось знать о том, что происходит в жизни Куинто. Хотелось… да просто слушать Зака, у него всегда находились интересные истории, или он мог без конца забрасывать Пайна фактами из какой-нибудь совершенно неожиданной области вроде перспективы ракетостроения или парламентских выборов в Новой Зеландии.  
Нужно честно признаться, по Закари Куинто он скучает, и это сравнительно катастрофе. Он ведь вообще был не склонен скучать по людям, то есть, да, он тосковал по Калифорнии, по дому, по маминым субботним блинчикам, по старым записям Маккартни, но не по людям. Друзей у него как таковых не было, а с родителями Крис созванивался каждый день и попросту не успевал заскучать. А сейчас прошла только неделя, а он уже чувствовал потребность… ну хотя бы в общении с ним. От чего этот человек так сильно засел в его голове, Крис не знал, то есть, он даже в собственных мыслях боялся озвучивать, в чем была причина. «Господи, да я убиваюсь по нему как влюбленная девчонка, - Крис закатил глаза и устало откинулся на спинку дивана. - Если так подумать, то скучаю по его голосу, по виски в его квартире, да даже по едким замечаниям, черт возьми». Пайн до дыр зачитал подаренную им книгу, прощая Закари карандашные пометки, которые обычно раздражали. Крис привык, что с книгами нужно обращаться, как минимум, бережно. «Наверное, если бы у меня была его фотография, я бы ее давно уже засунул под подушку, ага», – он улыбнулся своим мыслям, решив, что хватит уже рефлексировать и стоит просто позвонить Заку.  
Звонок прошел не сразу, линия в Новый год была перегружена, но со второй попытки ему удалось дозвониться. Как обычно, Закари поднял трубку не сразу:  
– Оу, Кристофер, привет! – судя по голосу, Куинто был уже достаточно пьян для полуночи.  
– Привет, Зак, я тут… – начал было Крис, но Закари его перебил.  
– Крис, секунду, тут слишком шумно, – из-за гремящей музыки слова было еле разобрать. – Я сейчас отойду.  
Но далеко он не ушел, потому что уже через пару секунд в трубке послышался второй голос, более трезвый и, судя по тому, что Крис слышал его чуть ли не лучше самого Куинто, его обладатель стоял к Закари почти вплотную.  
– Зак, ты куда? А как же обещанный новогодний поцелуй в полночь?  
– Я уже иду… эээ, Крис, да и тебя с праздником! Знаешь, я тут немного занят, так что… давай завтра. Я тебе обязательно перезвоню, окей?  
– Хорошо, – буркнул в трубку Пайн и сбросил вызов.  
Зак был пьян, и ему уж точно было весело. Да к тому же он явно нашел себе, хм… приятную компанию. В отличие от Криса, сидевшего почти трезвым в одиночестве у себя дома, придумывая невесть что о них с Заком. Взять телефон в руки и набрать Куинто было худшей идеей сегодняшнего вечера. Для новогодней ночи на душе стало, пожалуй, даже слишком погано.  
***  
Крис никак не мог понять, что задело его больше: то, что Зак даже не послушал его, не смог уделить и минуты или то, что он так легко нашел себе новое увлечение (даже про себя назвать парня на том конце рубки бойфрендом или партнером казалось невозможным). И да, Крис понимал, что Закари ничего ему не должен, и что они просто друзья и могут заводить новые знакомства. Да, черт возьми, он же взрослый мужчина, имеет право найти себе кого-нибудь на одну ночь. Крису очень хотелось верить, что на одну ночь. Сейчас он чуть ли не впервые после переходного возраста затруднялся классифицировать свои ощущения, а уж это он делать умел.  
Оставшуюся неделю Крис провел почти не выходя из своей комнаты, потихоньку перетаскивая туда учебную литературу из кабинета материи. Мама и Кэтрин, наверняка, догадывались, что он хотел скрыть тоску, желание и еще целый поток чувств, дать определения которым Крис пока затруднялся.  
Он был склонен не раздумывая верить тому, о чем пишут в книгах, а все учебники вместе с написавшими их профессорами в один голос твердили ему, что он страдает от ревности.  
Придя к таким выводам, Пайн сначала посмеялся, постарался выкинуть эти ненужные мысли. Даже если допустить, что в последние месяцы весь мир Кристофера свернулся до разговоров и встреч с Заком, он попросту не мог позволить себе думать о друге в таком ключе. Заявлять какие-то права на Куинто, монополизировать его внимание только для себя? Да такое и в голову не могло прийти. Хотя за последние несколько дней Крис уже несколько раз убедился в том, что не может делать подобные утверждения с прежней уверенностью. Его сознание подкидывало ему такие картинки, что одновременно хотелось прокручивать их раз за разом и биться головой об стену, чтобы загнать куда-нибудь подальше.   
Он с удивление отметил, что в его подсознании все это время хранились образы Куинто, что он мог без усилий вспомнить его точный изгиб губ или то, насколько сильными кажутся его руки, когда он надевает майки.  
На то, чтобы привыкнуть к странному давящему ощущению в груди, потребовалась пара дней. На то, чтобы прийти к полному осознанию, потребовалась выдержка, стопка книг по психологии на прикроватной тумбочке и привычка копаться в себе, старательно анализируя ощущения.  
Ему хотелось как можно скорее вернуться в Нью-Йорк, в его зимний холод, окунуться в работу, чтобы быть немного отвлечься и, в конце концов, встретиться с Закари, чтобы… Крис еще не был до конца уверен в том, что нужно сказать Заку при встрече, как преподнести то, что не давало покоя последнюю неделю.  
Хотя Крис сомневался, что ему вообще хватит смелости, чтобы заговорить об этом, потому что за все праздничные дни он так и не нашел в себе сил перезвонить, а Куинто, наверное, и вовсе об этом забыл. Они продолжали перебрасываться ничего не значащими сообщениями, только теперь Пайн старался внимательней обдумывать то, что пишет. Просто ради собственного спокойствия.   
И почему-то полное осознание того, что по приезду весь его мир перевернется, пришло только на пути в аэропорт. Кэтрин уставилась в телефон, родители едва слышно переговаривались впереди, а ехать было еще долго, чему Крис был несказанно рад. Объяснять свое поведение родным не хотелось… просто не представлялось возможным. Ему и самому уже надоело что-то невысказанное, засевшее где-то внутри, надоело мучить самого себя, изводя ненужными мыслями, хотелось ясности, какой бы та ни была.  
Суета по приезду в аэропорт немного отвлекла: они с Кэтрин выгрузили сумки, попрощались с родителями, заверив маму в том, что будут отзваниваться ей каждый вечер, зарегистрировались и сдали багаж, и, наконец, Крис занял свое место у иллюминатора. Самолет готовился к взлету, стюардессы закрывали багажные полки и просили отключить все средства мобильной связи, Пайн же в нерешительности все вертел в руках телефон. Его никак не отпускала очередная дурацкая идея, на которую бы он никогда раньше не решился.  
– Кэтрин, скажи: «да» или «нет»? Только ничего не спрашивай.  
– Что ты на этот раз затеял? – сестра хмуро уставилась на него, застегивая ремень безопасности.  
– Я же попросил, просто «да» или «нет»?  
– Да, – отмахнулась Кэт, легонько пнув его. – Ну почему всем достались нормальные братья, а мне ты? И кстати, – она неудобно развернулась в пол-оборота, – не хочешь объяснить, что с тобой дома творилось? Все каникулы в комнате просидел, разыгрывая королеву драмы.  
– Кэт отстань, сейчас не до этого, – почувствовав, как двигатели самолета заработали, Крис принялся быстро набирать смс. Если ответ на нее и придет, то он сможет увидеть его только по прилету в Нью-Йорк, это к лучшему. Решив, что еще немного и вся решительность может улетучиться, он спешно нажал «отправить». Зак должен оценить, с какой лаконичностью Пайн оформил чувства, не дающие ему покоя. _«Я Крис Пайн. Мне 19, и я, кажется, влюблен. В тебя».  
_


	7. «Много шума из ничего». Шекспир

_«Какая забавная штука — человек, когда он надевает камзол и штаны, а рассудок забывает дома»._

Шасси еще не успели коснуться земли, как Кристофер включил телефон. Все шесть часов он изводил себя, гадая какой ответ может получить. Он пытался читать, спать, изводить Кэтрин, бездумно пялиться в иллюминатор, но сосредоточиться на чем либо кроме мобильника в кармане не удалось.  
Экран телефона сообщил ему лишь время прибытия в Нью-Йорк и никаких тебе оповещений: смс или пропущенных звонков. «Ну а что ты ожидал? Для того, чтобы переварить такое, тоже нужно время», – одернул себя Крис.   
Уже в такси, более-менее успокоившись, он решил, что не стоит закидывать Зака повторными смсками, и, нет, вовсе не потому, что это испортит эффект от признания. Во-первых, если он сам не ответил, значит, на то были веские причины, хотел бы – перезвонил, а, во-вторых, о таких вещах действительно не стоит говорить по телефону. «Уж лучше обсудить все наедине, без лишних ушей», – подумал Пайн, недовольно покосившись на сестру.  
Отчего-то Крис был уверен, что, несмотря на, эээ, деликатность темы, все пройдет гладко. Ну ведь, правда, Зак сам признался ему, что он гей, и Крис был уверен, что тот ни с кем не встречается. Ну ведь невозможно скрывать полгода бойфренда, тем более, проводя почти все свое время с самим Крисом. Ах да, то, что они проводили столько времени вместе, тоже придавало Пайну уверенности в том, что он поступает правильно. Хотя от мысли «что же будет дальше» у Криса разве что поджилки не тряслись.  
Только Пайн зашел в квартиру, как поток его рефлексии прервал настойчивый телефонный звонок. Посмотрев на высветившееся имя, Крис помедлил прежде, чем решиться принять вызов.  
– О, Крис, ты уже дома? – с ходу спросил Зак, игнорируя приветствия.   
– Ну да, только пять минут как вернулся.  
– А, черт, отвлекаю, наверное, тебя, – Куинто вздохнул. – Мы можем сегодня встретиться? Нужно кое о чем поговорить.  
– Давай встретимся, – слишком быстро выпалил Крис. – То есть, ты меня ни от чего не отвлек, и я сам хотел вечером сходить, куда-нибудь. И Зак… – Крис помедлил и с опаской спросил: – Ты это насчет смс?   
– Смс? Ты вообще о чем, Кристофер?  
– Эээ, давай-ка я тебе при встрече расскажу, это нетелефонный разговор, – ровным голосом ответил Пайн, не понимая, от чего Зак сделал вид, будто и знать не знал ни о каком сообщении.  
– Окей. Тогда давай около семи… допустим на пересечении Парк-авеню и шестьдесят восьмой, у Хантер Колледжа. Подойдет?  
– Конечно.  
– Тогда до встречи, Кристофееер, – протянул Закари на том конце, и Крис был практически уверен, что друг улыбался в трубку, что само по себе было странно и несвойственно ему.  
Реакция Закари на сообщение сбила Пайна с толку, ну для чего ему придуриваться? Крис просто для того, чтобы подтвердить свое единственное предположение, залез в телефон и, как он и подозревал, в отправленных его сообщения не было. Видимо, произошел какой-то сбой, и смс не дошло. Крис грешил на помехи из-за самого самолета или отсутствия нормальной связи в летном пространстве. На все, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что это намек на то, что лучше Заку ни о чем и не знать.

***

Крис понял, что зря волновался, и что ничего фактически не изменилось, только стоя на перекрестке и дожидаясь Зака. Планета все также вращалась вокруг своей оси, а Закари как обычно уверенным быстрым шагом шел к нему на встречу. И, конечно же, это был все тот же Куинто в своих раздолбаных кедах и дурацким рюкзаком за спиной, немного нервный и язвительный, и, пожалуй, непривычно радостный.  
Обменяться дежурными фразами о том, как каждый провел рождественские каникулы, они успели пока шли вдоль шестьдесят восьмой в поисках какого-нибудь приличного заведения, устраивавшего их обоих. Однотипные студенческие кофейни в этот раз Зак даже не рассматривал как вариант.  
Пайну, фактически, и рассказывать было не о чем. Все его каникулы уложились в два-три предложения, в которых фигурировала мамина выпечка и прочитанные книги. Перечислив названия, он получил одобрение от Зака и его заявление о том, что Крис, видимо, неплохо поднаторел в психологии.  
Большую часть пути Закари в своей обычной манере вел бесконечный диалог с сами собой. Рассказ уже добрался до прошлой субботы, в которую Сара и Лили потащили его за город и, кажется, началась метель, а машина заглохла на середине трассы… Вроде так, Крис особо не вслушивался, просто кивая в такт словам и раздумывая над тем, что, судя по рассказам, Куинто без него особо не скучал.  
Когда они, наконец, уселись за столик в одном из недорогих ресторанчиков, расположенных вдоль авеню, атмосфера между ними… не то чтобы накалилась, но стала заметно напряженней. Зак переменился в лице, опустил глаза и принялся бездумно теребить очки, то поправляя их, то сдвигая на кончик носа. Крис уже знал, что Закари так делает, когда ему нечего сказать или когда смущается. Случалось такое крайне редко, наверное, поэтому Крису было неловко вдвойне.  
– О какой смс ты говорил, Кристофер? – Зак поднял глаза на друга. – И что еще за серьезный разговор? Признаться, ты меня заинтриговал.  
– Ты первый, – Пайн махнул рукой, надеясь выбить немного времени, чтобы окончательно собраться с мыслями. – Ты же тоже говорил, что случилось что-то важное.  
– Ну да, – Куинто напрягся. – Я знаю, что ты не любишь подобные разговоры. Кхм, как там говорилось? _«Во всех делах бывает дружба верной, за исключением любовных дел»_? Вроде бы так.  
– Эээ, ты мне только что Шекспира цитировал, «Много шума из нечего»? Закари, сколько можно? Об этом твой срочный разговор? – Крис глубоко вздохнул, думая, что им предстоит очередная «чрезвычайно важная» беседа о театре, которая могла растянуться на несколько часов. Оставалось неясным только от чего тогда Куинто так нервничает.  
– Господи, Крис, я думал ты сообразительней. Я имел ввиду что… ох, черт, скажу проще… мне кажется я… влюбился, – неожиданно четко выговорил Закари и, будто сам смутившись своих слов, снова опустил голову, уставившись на руки.  
– И? – неуверенно поинтересовался Пайн. Затянувшаяся пауза начинала напрягать. Крису безумно хотелось, чтобы Куинто продолжил говорить, чтобы следующими его словами было признание в том, что он имел ввиду Криса… Но шансов на такое совпадение практически не было.  
– Помнишь, я говорил тебе о парне из мюзикла? – Закари улыбнулся, а Крис уже понял, что продолжение этого разговора не обещает для него ничего хорошего. – Его зовут Джонатан.   
Закари никогда не разбрасывался словами и, уж тем более, касающимися его чувств. При осознании того, что друг разговаривает сейчас с ним на полном серьезе, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Одна мысль о том, что его недели бесконечной рефлексии, осознания прошли впустую, была недопустима.  
– А, да, помню, – кивнул Пайн, пытаясь выглядеть как можно спокойней и ничем не выдать своего волнения.   
Крис, всё нормально? – настороженно спросил Зак, заглядывая другу в лицо. – Ты же тоже хотел что-то рассказать, у тебя точно все в порядке?  
– Эээ, забей, ерунда. Уж по сравнению с твоей новостью-то точно, – как можно искренней улыбнулся Пайн, и Куинто, явно не обладающий сейчас безупречным вниманием, продолжил:  
– Я же тебе говорил, что заметил его еще тогда, на мюзикле? Он был на той вечеринке под Новый год… И у нас оказались общие знакомые. Эй, ты же меня слушаешь? – Зак щелкнул пальцами прямо под носом Пайна, обращая его внимание на себя. – Ты мне еще звонил в тот день. Вообще мы встретились, и, знаешь, отлично провели время, было весело…  
«О да, уж как вам было весело, я слышал», – мысленно заметил Крис, не решаясь перебить друга.  
– …а потом мы встретились еще раз, через пару дней. Блять, не знаю… я обычно не встречаюсь с такими, ну, которых можно словом задеть, ну ты должен понимать. Все как-то странно, то есть я даже не знаю, с какой стороны к нему подступиться. Ладно, тебе, наверное, неинтересно, сижу, загружаю тебя своими сопливыми переживаниями.  
– Зак, продолжай. Я твой друг и мне… мне интересно, – Пайн выдавил из себя еще одну фальшивую ободряющую улыбку.   
Называть человека, по которому сходишь с ума последние дни, другом было странно, но самое плохое было даже не в том, что друзьями их теперь можно было считать с натяжкой, а в том, что больше всего Криса волновало, насколько далеко у Зака с этим парнем всё могло зайти. 

***

Было бы нечестно сказать, что после Рождественских каникул и возвращения в Нью-Йорк ничего не изменилось. Хотя Крис по-прежнему просиживал весь день в магазине, промерзая там до костей, а вечерами отогревался с Заком в какой-нибудь кофейне или у него дома. Вот только Крис все чаще думал, что уже давно бы разбогател, если бы получал по доллару за каждое упоминание о чертовом Джонатане. Пайн никогда бы не подумал, что влюбленность может настолько развязать Заку язык. Да что уж там! Крис вообще раньше сомневался, что Зак способен на такие нежные чувства. С каждым разом Пайн против своей воли все больше узнавал об этом юном актере и все больше хотел, чтобы тот и вовсе исчез с поверхности земли. Эйфория Куинто начинала душить, и потихоньку Пайн занял единственную, по его мнению, позицию, способную отрезвить Зака. С тех пор чуть ли не каждый их разговор сводился к тому, что Крис заявлял очередную дурацкую причину, по которой ему не нравился Грофф. Вот только на вполне логичный вопрос «Почему, Кристофер? Ты же его даже не видел» ответа никак не находилось.  
Конечно, Крис понимал, что такие мелочи как опоздание, забытые билеты или опрокинутая чашка кофе Зак, будучи влюбленным идиотом, или вовсе не замечал, или заявлял, что это даже мило. Вечные опоздания на встречи Куинто считал милыми, Куинто, которой свой педантичностью мог трахать мозг сутками!  
Пайн заметил это не сразу, но со временем стало понятно, что их совместные вечера сократились до двух, максимум, трех в неделю. Правда, в магазин Зак забегал по-прежнему чуть ли не каждый день, но скорее из-за того, что не хотел просиживать время ланча в Академии, находившейся по соседству. Крису, который с каждым днем все больше влюблялся и становился зависимым от Куинто, хватало и этого. Хотя было совершенно очевидно, что свое время Закари теперь тратил и на то, чтобы окончательно очаровать своего ненаглядного Джо.   
Судя по тому, что удалось выцепить из эмоциональных рассказов Зака, Грофф все еще сохранял между ними пусть прозрачную, но границу, чем только больше распалял Закари. Естественно, Пайн считал, что делал это он умышленно в надежде дольше поддерживать интерес Куинто. Нет, ну вот что такого особенного может быть в обыкновенном бродвейском певце, который выглядит немногим старше самого Криса и улыбается, по словам, Зака всем подряд? Так или иначе, Крис был уверен, что между ними пока нет ничего серьезного, и не бросал попыток саботировать только зародившиеся отношения.   
Зак, наверняка, понимал чувства Криса, но списывал это все на обыкновенную дружескую ревность. Все бы ничего, но вот «дружеской» там уж точно не пахло…  
– Блять, ты можешь конкретно сказать, что в нем тебя так раздражает? – было ожидаемо, что рано или поздно Куинто осточертеют все эти глупые упреки Пайна.  
– Просто не нравится. Ну… слишком слащавый что ли. Ты же помнишь, что идеальных не бывает?  
– Кто-то здесь говорит о том, что он идеальный? – Зак исподлобья глянул на друга. – Да и ты видел его всего один раз и то на сцене, не дури, Крис.  
– Мне хватило. Правда, я как друг не хочу, чтобы ты, эээ, пострадал, – невнятно пробормотал Пайн, явно ощущая, что сдает позиции.  
– Пострадал? Ты издеваешься? Кристофер, еще немного и я окончательно перестану тебя воспринимать всерьез. Я же не шекспировская барышня, чтобы идти топиться из-за несчастной любви, – вспылил Зак и уже тише добавил: – Тем более у нас Джо все развивается лучше некуда.  
– Меня начинает всерьез пугать твоя одержимость Шекспиром, – Крис попытался неловко сменить тему разговора. – А еще на меня что-то говоришь.  
– Господи, Кристофер, я даже не понимаю, о чем ты!  
– Ну да, конечно, - Крис скривился. – А что ты мне цитировал, тогда в аэропорту?  
– Думаешь, я помню? Это ты у нас постоянно зацикливаешься на мелочах. Да и, Крис, в тебе столько романтизма, что я просто хотел…эм, подыграть, – Зак тепло улыбнулся, даже не догадываясь, как это действует на Криса. – Я хотел произвести эффект. И ты это оценил. Разве нет?  
– Оценил, – буркнул себе под нос Крис. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что для Зака серьезно, а что стоит воспринимать как шутки или что вообще не стоит брать в голову. С Куинто всегда было непросто, словно на американских горках.   
Вот и сейчас невозможно было понять, что у Закари на уме, и что за игру он ведет на самом деле, насколько серьезна его влюбленность в этого Джонатана. Крис понимал, что бы там ни было, его неумелые попытки переубедить Зака ни к чему не приведут. Но просто так сидеть и смотреть, как Зак идеализирует парня, который, на секундочку, понравился ему чуть ли не с первых минут, было невозможно.   
Да пусть их хоть судьба свела, плевать, опускать руки Крис не собирался.

***

Зак пригласил его к себе через несколько дней, когда Крис уже и ждать перестал их вечеров на квартире, но «выпивать с тобой даже забавно, Кристофер». Вряд ли это можно было рассматривать как комплимент, просто Заку нужно выплескивать на кого- то свои чувства… Ну а Джо видимо не очень-то подходил для меланхоличных попоек.   
Прошлый раз, когда Крис был в Бронксе, закончился тем, что он пытался спьяну поцеловать Зака. Сейчас от этого воспоминания бросало в холодный пот. Тогда это был всего лишь дурацкий жест, попытка что-то там доказать. Чем могла обернуться еще одна такая попытка, Крис даже представлять не хотел, но отказываться от приглашения только из-за страха – глупо.   
После того как Пайн бездумно потратил ползарплаты на бутылку виски, Куинто запретил ему приносить выпивку, аргументируя это тем, что для начала нужно уничтожить его запасы. Так что в это раз Крис прихватил с собой пару кассет со стоящей музыкой. Точней, с той музыкой, от которой он сам был без ума. Не то чтобы он не мог выносить то, что слушает Зак, но под большинство композиций хотелось, как минимум, лежать на полу, медленно разлагаясь, а как максимум, идти сразу вешаться. Надежда на то, что слепая влюбленность Закари хоть что-то исправит в его музыкальных вкусах, умерла вместе с новым альбом Radiohead.  
В квартире Куинто оказалось не теплее, чем в книжном магазине, виной тому был проклятый ветер с Гудзона, так что Пайн распрощался с последней возможностью согреться каким-нибудь иным способом кроме алкоголя. Закари встретил его в дверях, переступая босыми ногами на холодном полу и натягивая вязаный свитер на размер больше нужного. Крис с улыбкой подумал, что даже такая несуразная вещь не способна убить в Заке какое-то извращенное чувство стиля. Он все равно выглядел, так как будто длинные подвернутые рукава и вытертый воротник были задуманы заранее, сам Крис в таком свитере был бы похож разве что на канадского лесоруба.  
Пайну было достаточно только переступить порог квартиры, чтобы понять, что с его прошлого визита что-то неуловимо изменилось. И дело было не только в неожиданно пустом и вроде даже прибранном коридоре, изменилась сама атмосфера квартиры, что вызвало у Криса неприятное тянущее чувство, ему слишком нравилась квартира Зака.   
Его предчувствие подтвердилось, стоило только Пайну привычно плюхнуться на уже любимый кожаный диван. Черт, уж у Куинто точно не было привычки разбрасывать по квартире свои вещи, но сейчас Крис недовольно вытянул из под задницы смятую голубую толстовку, точно не предлежащую Заку.  
– Что-то не помню у тебя такой толстовки, решил стиль сменить? – как бы невзначай бросил Крис, заранее догадываясь об ответе Зака.  
– Это Джонатан забыл, дай-ка сюда, – Куинто едва заметно улыбнулся себе под нос и, взяв толстовку из рук друга, аккуратно повесил ее на стул.   
– Так что, тебя теперь можно поздравить? – не без ехидства поинтересовался Пайн и, поймав вопросительный взгляд Зака, пояснил: – Ну, знаешь, разбросанные по дивану вещи и все такое…  
– Если тебя так интересует, потрахались мы или нет, Крис, то можешь успокоиться, – буркнул Зак, рухнув рядом с другом на диван. – Серьезно, не то чтобы я ожидал, что он в моей кровати окажется после недели знакомства, сразу было понятно, что он не парень на одну ночь.   
– А, может, ну его, Зак? Сколько можно? – Крис шутливо хлопнут друга по бедру, от чего тот едва не расплескал наполненные стопки. – А вдруг он только после свадьбы дает?  
– Попридержи свой язык, Кристофер, – резко оборвал его Зак. – Тебе не надоело постоянно придираться к Джонатану? Заебал уже со своими претензиями.  
– Брось, это же чистая психология, вот не успеешь оглянуться, как добрая половина его вещей окажется у тебя, а потом он и вовсе переедет и сядет на шею. Он зубную щетку-то случайно у тебя еще не оставил? – Крис прекрасно понимал, что несет бред и вообще перегибает палку, распаляя Зака, но ничего поделать с собою не мог.  
– Какая еще зубная щетка? Я вообще молчу о твоих познаниях в психологии, но, если ты прав, то я не против. Я бы даже хотел с Джо настоящих, серьезных отношений, – Зак передал другу рюмку. – И воздержись сейчас от комментариев, ты должен с ним познакомиться прежде, чем делать такие выводы.  
– Незачем, – слишком поспешно ответил Пайн.  
– Крис, мне нужно, чтобы вы познакомились, и чтобы ты прекратил наезжать на Джо. Можем поспорить, что он тебе понравится, – Куинто на секунду замолк, придирчиво разглядывая бутылку в руках. - Вы ведь похожи.  
– Да ни черта мы не похожи, – уже на автомате выпалил Крис, прекрасно осознавая, что Зак пропустит это мимо ушей. – Я что похож на легком…  
– На следующей неделе вы знакомитесь, и отговорки, Кристофер, не принимаются.  
– Ладно-ладно, – нехотя согласился Пайн. Спорить с Куинто не было никакого желания, особенно, когда можно было просто сидеть с ним на диване, прижимаясь бедром к бедру.

***

Крис резко проснулся как будто бы от толчка. В комнате стоял неприятный запах алкоголя, морщась, Пайн повернул голову и обнаружил сразу и причину своего пробуждения, и причину невыносимого запаха спиртного. Зак, видимо, решил убрать полупустую бутылку и рюмки, но, в итоге, все еще не протрезвев, кажется, что-то разбил. Крис не разглядел, что именно, в комнате стоял полумрак, а единственным источником света был фонарь под окном. Наверное, до рассвета еще далеко.   
Пайн с протяжным стоном поднялся на ноги, сон в сидячем положении принес тянущую боль в спине и замлевшую шею.  
– Мы что, заснули?  
– Вроде того, – Зак кивнул и, тихо матерясь, принялся подбирать с пола мелкие осколки. – Сейчас только полчетвертого. И что у нас за привычка просыпаться с рассветом?  
– Ну в этот раз мы отрубились хотя бы вместе, – усмехнулся Крис, снова вспоминая как в прошлый раз почти точно так же проснулся на диване Закари. Он был бы совсем не против повторить то прекрасное утро с едой с соседней заправки и растрепанным сонным Заком.  
– Ложись на диван и постарайся снова заснуть, а я выпью кофе, покурю и тоже вздремну. Раз уж я не протрезвел, то ты и подавно, а нам вообще-то через несколько часов возвращаться в реальный мир.  
– Ну да, выпивать в среду было не лучшей идеей, – Крис задумался и, кивнув сам себе, добавил: – Не смей на этот раз ютиться на подоконнике, хорошо?  
– Окей, но, если ты заметил, у меня в квартире единственное нормальное спальное место – это диван, так что если ты не против…   
– Не против, – поспешно откликнулся Пайн. - И пойти выпить чего-нибудь неалкогольного я тоже не против, а то у меня уже в горле стоит привкус ликера.  
Куинто понимающе кивнул и, завернув осколки в помятую газету, чтобы не рассыпать и не порезаться, прошел на кухню.  
В помещении был непривычно тепло, по крайней мере, по сравнению с комнатой. Несмотря на холод на улице Зак все равно открывал форточки в квартире нараспашку, проветривая и выгоняя едкий табачный дым. А сегодня, видимо, забыл и, войдя на кухню, Крис с необъяснимым удовольствием втянул в себя терпкий запах, который уже не ассоциировался у него ни с кем другим кроме Закари. Пайн все чаще ловил себя на мысли о том, что все что угодно: будь то сорт кофе, наклон почерка или музыка ассоциировалось у него с Куинто.  
– Что будешь пить? Есть кофе, чай черный, зеленый или, может быть, фруктовый? – перебирая коробки, выстроившиеся на полке над столом, спросил Закари.  
– Ты же знаешь, черный. Хотя, что ты там сказал… фруктовый? С каких пор ты пьешь эту дрянь? Я думал, ты признаешь только натуральные чаи, ну в отличие от мужчин, – не подумав, выпалил Крис.  
– Замолчи. И вообще протрезвей прежде, чем языком трепать, – Закари в шутку стукнул его по губам. - Джонатан любит со всякими добавками, только поэтому и купил.  
– Только что-то это тоже не действует, – Пайн, едва не задохнувшийся после прикосновения Зака к его губам, пусть и в шутку, но отдалился от друга как можно дальше на крохотной кухоньке.  
– Потрудись пояснить, что ты имеешь ввиду? – Зак нахмурился и, развернувшись, включил чайник.  
– Да ты сам без конца бесишься с того, что он тебе не дает… Ну ладно, пусть не бесишься, но все равно. Посмотри, ты ему и чай купил, и то, и сё, а он все тянет… Да я бы..! – Пайн не смог закончить и отвернулся, старясь не смотреть Заку в глаза.  
– Что бы ты, Крис? Вот только не говори, что лег бы под меня сразу! И вообще лучше заткни свой рот, пока я не сделал это сам! – Закари все-таки сорвался, но быстро взял себя в руки, глубоко выдохнул и разжал пальцы, до побелевших костяшек вцепившиеся в хромированную спину стула. – Ты просто охренный друг, Кристофер, я тебе этого еще не говорил? Мало того, что ты по-прежнему кривишься, когда я пытаюсь тебе что-то рассказать, не можешь дать даже какого-нибудь тупого совета, это еще ладно, но ты же, блять, элементарно не можешь принять Джо и продолжаешь принижать его. Несмотря на то, что я тебе уже какую неделю твержу, что он мне не просто нравится.  
– Извини, – еле слышно пробормотал Крис, продолжая смотреть в пол. Он едва ли что-то расслышал после «иначе я сделаю это сам». Было непонятно, что его смутило больше: резкие, но правдивые слова Зака или то, что несмотря на резкость Куинто Крису отчаянно хотелось, чтобы тот исполнил свою угрозу. Кажется, в голове не осталось ни одной более-менее внятной мысли кроме без конца проигрывающийся сцены, как Закари целует его, напористо и жестко прикусывая нижнюю губу…Черт! Следует выкинуть это из головы прежде, чем он не умудрился испортить даже то, что между ними есть сейчас. Гребанную дружбу.  
– Ладно, Кристофер, забудь, – Куинто махнул рукой и устало опустился на стул, а Крис принялся готовить чай себе и крепкий кофе для Зака. – Уже почти четыре, давай поспим подольше и с утра вызовем такси, а?  
– А если в пробку попадем? На метро-то удобней, – с сомнением ответил Пайн.  
– Знаешь, я лучше опоздаю, чем буду с похмельем в метро толкаться, – Куинто закурил и, наконец, открыл форточку, запуская на кухню свежий морозный воздух.  
– Тебе-то ладно, а мне вообще-то на работу, – Крис отхлебнул чаю и поморщился, ошпарив кипятком губы. – Давай утром решим, а то я сейчас вообще ничего не соображаю.   
– Сейчас спать пойдем, не волнуйся. Еще раз спрашиваю: ты же не против, если мы на диване ляжем? – Куинто улыбнулся.  
– Как хочешь… – еле слышно выдохнул Пайн, еще не до конца понимая, на что только что подписался. Вот только оказаться с Куинто в одной кровати ему не хватало! Но отказываться было странно, да и нормальных отговорок в голову не приходило.  
Они еще немного посидели на кухне, Зак выкурил еще одну сигарету, периодически протягивая ее Крису, который не смог отказаться и тоже сделал пару затяжек. После горячего чая, удушающего табачного дыма и расслабленного голоса Зака Кристофера разморило сильней, чем после алкоголя. Казалось, что сил добраться даже до дивана уже не осталось, хотелось прямо тут свернуться калачиком и заснуть. Закари долго смотрел на него, и в другой ситуации это пристальное внимание смутило бы Криса. Еще через пару минут Зак одним глотком допил остывающий кофе и скомандовал, что они немедленно отправляются спать.   
Стоило только голове Куинто коснуться подушки, как с его стороны дивана послышался тихий храп. А Крис, еще пять минут назад засыпающий на ходу, сейчас и глаз сомкнуть не мог, сон как рукой сняло.  
Прижавшись к стене, Крис еще какое-то время раздумывал над всей комичностью своего положения. В какой-то момент он даже успокоился и глупо уставился на казавшегося таким уязвимым во сне Зака. Успокоился ровно до тех пор, пока Зак, перевернувшись, не оказался прямо у него под боком, прижавшись и засопев в шею.  
Крис не знал, только ли горячее тело рядом спровоцировало его, или алкоголь тоже сделал свое дело, но все те эмоции, что он пытался запрятать подальше, выбрались наружу. Отрицать то, что он по уши влюблен в Закари, было бессмысленно, особенно учитывая реакцию организма на происходящее. Крис глухо застонал в подушку, боясь потревожить Зака. Вот теперь он окончательно влип.  
Практически не контролируя своих действий, он опустил руку вниз под одеяло и обхватил себя пальцами, проведя несколько раз ладонью по члену. Он так и не сменил позы, боясь потревожить Зака, который, недовольно проворчав что-то во сне, перевернулся на другой бок и откатился на другой край дивана. Крис мысленно отругал себя за неспособность контролировать и сдерживать свои порывы. Он поспешно убрал руку из боксеров и отвернулся лицом к стене, стараясь дышать как можно глубже и размеренней, чтобы унять бешеное сердцебиение.  
«Ты полный придурок Кристофер», – пронеслось у него в голове.

***

– Черт, мы проспали, – недовольно буркнул Закари, аккуратно потрепав Криса за плечо. Тот не сразу понял, что происходит, и где он находится. Но с осознанием своего положения к нему вернулась и дикая головная боль после вчерашней попойки, и стыд за ночной инцидент. Крис уже думал, что не сможет заставить себе поднять глаза на Куинто, но, когда смысл сказанного другом, наконец, достиг Пайна, реакция последовала незамедлительно.   
– Чего? Какого хрена, Закари?! На сколько?  
– Нууу, на первую пару я точно не успеваю… – уклончиво протянул Зак.  
– Да плевать на твои пары, ты все равно их пропускаешь, у меня, черт возьми, работа! С меня начальник шкуру спустит.  
– Эй, успокойся, все под контролем, – Куинто примирительно выставил руки перед собой. – Я уже вызвал такси, так что у тебя есть несколько минут, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Сходи умойся и рот прополощи, на тебя смотреть тошно.  
– Ну, знаешь, ты сейчас тоже скорее чудовище, чем красавица, – Пайн скривился и неловко поднялся с дивана, стараясь как можно быстрей проскользнуть мимо друга в ванную.  
– Оу, ну спасибо, Кристофер, – Куинто усмехнулся и крикнул уже в сторону скрывшегося за дверью Криса. – И в магазине твоего отсутствия даже не заметят. Приедем, я посижу у тебя до следующей пары, на эту все равно опоздал. Хотя бы кофе выпьем, а то я на лекциях целый день не выдержу.   
На то, чтобы спорить, сил с утра не было. Крис уставился на свое заспанное и усталое отражение в зеркале и безуспешно попытался привести свой внешний вид хотя бы в относительный порядок. После этой странной, неоднозначной ночи он чувствовал себя одновременно разбитым и до странности умиротворенным.


	8. «Мечтатели». Адэр

_«...как любой человек, страдающий от нeразделенной любви, он не мог позволить себе быть привередливым. Неважно, с какой интонацией сказаны слова: они сказаны — и довольно»._

Несмотря на одержимость Куинто идеей познакомить Криса со своим бойфрендом, их встреча все откладывалась. Пайн в тайне надеялся, что еще немного, и Зак бросит эту дурацкую затею… ну или Джонатана. Но тот всего лишь дожидался удобного момента, не желая знакомить ребят второпях в ближайшей кофейне, а время для полноценного ужина подобрать было не так просто. Сам Крис шесть дней в неделю пропадал в магазине до вечера, а у Гроффа, если верить рассказам Зака, и вовсе не было свободного времени. Он постоянно пропадал если не на учебе, то на чертовом Бродвее что изрядно раздражало Куинто. Учитывая оба графика и расписание самого Зака, было решено посидеть где-нибудь в воскресенье. Один выходной они уже пропустили, а до следующего была почти неделя, что не могло не радовать Криса, который по-прежнему не горел желанием знакомиться с Гроффом и отговаривался только тем, что делает это для спокойствия самого Закари.  
А пока что Пайн просиживал дни на работе, как обычно, маялся от скуки, читал и привыкал к роли влюбленного идиота. Кристофер даже поймал себя на мысли о том, что получает какое-то извращенное удовольствие от своего безответного чувства. Забивая голову ненужными мыслями и переживаниями, он и не заметил, как очередной рабочий день подошел к концу.  
– Привет! Ох, думал, не успею до закрытия, – сходу бросил Закари, заходя в магазин. Он, как обычно, по-хозяйски устроился за стойкой, облокотившись на нее локтями, и широко улыбнулся другу.  
– Ну и какой повод для безумных улыбок ты придумал на этот раз? - устало поинтересовался Пайн, снимая очки и потирая переносицу. В последний месяц Зак улыбался больше, чем за все время их знакомства, и Крис понимал, что причиной этому является Грофф, но отвести взгляд от сияющего друга не мог.   
– Нууу, кое-что произошло… – Закари перегнулся через стойку, бессовестно влезая в личное пространство Криса.  
– Ну что на этот раз такого очаровательного вытворил твой Джо? Опрокинул на тебе очередную тарелку с пастой? – наигранно безразлично предложил Пайн.  
– Намного лучше, Кристофер. Намного, – Зак выразительно повел бровями, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы уши Криса зардели.  
– Ох, Куинто, ты бы мне еще смску написал или лучше громкую связь включил, что б уж наверняка, – попытался отшутиться Пайн. – И я тебя, конечно, поздравлю с укрощением строптивого и все такое. Получается, наше знакомство отменяется?  
– В смысле? - Закари недовольно нахмурился.  
– Ну, эту высоту ты взял, можно переходить к следующей цели, – осторожно сказал Крис.  
– Ты совсем идиот? Сколько раз я еще должен распинаться о том, что я хочу серьезных отношений? Серьезных отношения именно с Джо.   
– Ну как скажешь, и, если что, я просто пошутил, – еле слышно ответил Крис. Он действительно прекрасно понимал, что своими словами задевает Зака, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Достаточно же было просто посмотреть на Куинто, чтобы понять, что от этих отношений ему нужен не только секс, и что он, в самом деле, вбил себе в голову сказку об идеальных, как он говорил, серьезных отношениях. Но Пайн все равно глупо надеялся, что после перепиха энтузиазма у Куинто поубавится. Крису уже осточертело видеть до неприличия счастливого Зака и мучиться от того, что он не может разделить его настрой.  
– Я, на самом деле, зашел всего на пару минут, – после паузы продолжил Куинто. – Что бы ты там не говорил, в воскресенье в пять, я… мы ждем тебя в том ресторанчике, в котором ужинали, когда ты прилетел из Лос-Анжелеса. Тебе вроде понравилось, как там готовят? – Крис кивнул, уже обдумывая пути к отступлению. – Я специально передал это тебе лично, чтобы ты даже не смел ссылаться на недошедшее смс или плохую связь.  
– Теперь не отвертеться… – безэмоционально согласился Пайн, раздумывая над тем, что если бы одно-единственное сообщение дошло до адресата, все бы сейчас было совершенно по-другому. 

***

Уже больше двадцати минут Крис ловил на себе сочувствующие взгляды официантов и чувствовал себя идиотом, сидя за столиком в одиночестве и допивая уже второй стакан воды. Он разрывался между тем, чтобы сорваться с места и сбежать с этого дурацкого ужина, и тем, чтобы дождаться Закари и высказать ему все, что думает и об их опозданиях, и о идее знакомства в целом.  
Когда эти двое, наконец, появились в ресторанчике, Крис глубоко выдохнул, понимая, что бежать уже некуда. Держась за руки, никого не стесняясь, они еле протиснулись между столиков, ловя на себе взгляды окружающих. Зак вел Джонатана за собой точно так же как тогда на Бродвее самого Криса, крепко сжимая запястье. Пайн нервно сглотнул.  
Молодые люди остановились около заказанного столика, и Крису, наконец, удалось рассмотреть Гроффа, о котором столько наслушался за последнюю пару недель. Он с удивлением отметил, что вряд ли бы узнал Джо, даже если бы тот заявился в книжный магазин, хотя до этого Пайн считал, что, в принципе, помнил черты его лица.   
Сейчас перед ним стоял обычный парень, без грима и уложенных волос казавшийся совсем юным. Светлые глаза, забавные кудряшки, немного ниже Зака, хотя на сцене он казался гораздо выше. В общем, типичный представитель Средней Америки... как и сам Крис. Тут уж спорить с Закари было глупо - в чем-то они с Джо действительно были похожи.  
Первым делом, не дожидаясь, пока Куинто его представит, Грофф широко улыбнулся и пожал Пайну руку.  
– Джонатан Грофф. Но обычно все зовут меня просто Джо.  
– Крис Пайн, – кивнул Крис в ответ, не к месту подумав, называет ли Гроффа Закари полным именем, или это исключительно его привилегия.  
Дальше Закари взял дело в свои руки, сразу же подозвал официанта и продиктовал тому заказ, никого не спрашивая. Они с Куинто уже были в этом ресторане, да Крис и без этого знал, что на вкус Зака можно положиться, Грофф тоже промолчал, видимо, не испытывая дискомфорта от того, что заказ сделали за него. Закари крутил ими обоими как хотел.  
– Ну Зак как всегда, – Крис попытался начать разговор, хотя вышло, мягко говоря, не совсем удачно. Ну хоть попытался. – Вот увидишь, сначала он еду за тебя заказывает, а потом, не успеешь оглянуться, как на тебе будет кашемировое бордовое пальто и нелепая флисовая рубашка.   
– Всегда? Я такого не замечал, – пожав плечами, удивился Грофф.   
После идиотской шутки разговор совсем не клеился, и Пайн чувствовал себя виноватым в этом.   
– Джо, ты уже, наверно, понял, что это тот самый Кристофер, о котором я столько рассказывал, - теперь уже попытку завязать беседу предпринял сам Куинто. – Мы познакомились в книжном, в котором он работает.  
– Да, я помню. Ты рассказывал об этом по пути сюда, – подтвердил Грофф, все так же вежливо улыбаясь.  
– Ну тогда… Крис, о Джо я тебе тоже все уши прожужжал, – Куинто тепло глянул на своего бойфренда. – Кажется, о том, как мы познакомились, я говорил, эм, или нет?  
– Нет. Ты обычно говорил о… более насущных вещах, – ухмыльнулся Крис, заглядывая другу в глаза и пытаясь донести до того, что не желает слушать трогательную историю, о том как «встретились два одиночества».  
– Когда ты уехал на каникулы, я решил провести новогоднюю ночь с Сарой и еще парой друзей по Академии… Точней, туда меня Сара притащила чуть ли не насильно, заявив, что встречать праздник дома с бутылкой мартини это перебор даже для меня, – он улыбнулся. – Но потом мы поехали к кому-то загород, а там уже была куча народу, большинство я видел впервые и вот там-то и встретил Джо.  
Крис мельком взглянул на Гроффа, отметив про себя, что у того чуть покраснели щеки, парню было неловко. Хотя оно и понятно, от такого взгляда Зака и его глубокого, проникновенного голоса было трудно не смутиться.  
Закари продолжал рассказывать о новогодней ночи, потихоньку умудрившись переключиться на рассуждения о Бродвее, и Крис его уже особо не слушал. Он точно знал, Куинто может просто виртуозно поддерживать разговор с самим собой, если это требуется. Пайн вяло ковырялся вилкой в только что принесенном салате, а все его мысли вращались вокруг Джо… Точней, вокруг того, каким тот оказался…  
Крис понимал, что актер на сцене и в жизни это два автономно существующих существа. Он видел, как преображался в театре Закари, но ему не составляло труда отделять его от реального человека. А вот о Гроффе в таком ключе Крис почему-то не задумывался. На него давило первое впечатление, его персонаж из «Звуков музыки», с которым у Джо оказалось мало общего, ровно так же как и с тем образом, который придумал Пайн. В парне не было ничего от той театральной, изломанной и зацикленной на себе богемы, с которой тусовался Зак.  
Погрузившись в своих мысли, Крис практически выпал из разговора, он улавливал какие-то отдельные фразы о знакомых-актерах и постановках. Поэтому Пайн совсем не ожидал обращенной к нему фразы Гроффа:  
– Зак, мне ты еще успеешь это рассказать а вот Крис, кажется, заскучал, – Джо извиняющеся улыбнулся, добавив: – Прости, может, стоит говорить «Кристофер»?   
– Мне по душе просто «Крис», это у Закари какие-то фетиши.  
– Окей, «Крис». Зак говорил, что ты в книжном работаешь. Как возможно совмещать полную смену и учебу? – Джонатан, видимо, задался целью вывести разговор на дружеский лад.   
– Закари, ты же говорил, много успел обо мне рассказать… или все-таки нет? – фыркнул Крис и легонько пнул друга под столом. – Я буду поступать на следующий год, а пока коплю деньги и осваиваюсь в Нью-Йорке.  
– Оу, мне потребовался почти год, чтобы привыкнуть к сумасшедшему ритму города. Я сам из небольшого местечка, Ланкастера, Пенсильвания, может быть, слышал? – Крис отрицательно покачал головой. – Нью-Йорк и Бродвей всегда были мой мечтой.  
– И ты знаешь, его мечты исполнились, точней, он сам добился, чего хотел, – встрял было Зак, но Джо одним только взглядом убедил его не продолжать. Крис не верил своим глазам, заткнуть Куинто казалось чем-то немыслимым.  
– Он преувеличивает. У меня нет как такового актерского образования, так, только курсы. Официально я учусь на журналиста в Колумбийском университете. Думаю, запасной вариант в виде настоящей профессии не помешает, но, надеюсь, мне никогда не придется работать по специальности. Потому что мюзиклы это то, что я действительно люблю… Кстати, ты же был с Заком на «Звуках музыки»?  
– Да, мы вместе ходили, и это было… круто, действительно круто. Ты отлично поешь, я был под впечатлением, – подтвердил Крис, отметив про себя, что в кои-то веки говорит о Гроффе что-то хорошее и не кривит душой.  
– Кстати, Джо, пока есть возможность, какую там книгу ты мечтал заполучить себе? Пользуйся возможностью и закажи у Кристофера, – Закари перевел взгляд с Гроффа на Криса и выразительно повел бровями.  
– Да ладно, Зак, незачем напрягать человека, с которым знаком меньше часа.   
– Брось, Джо, Закари правильно говорит, у нас можно заказать практически любое произведение, – Пайн и сам не понял, как добровольно подтвердил слова Куинто. Кажется, обаяние Гроффа действовало на всех окружающих. – Что за книга?  
– «Мечтатели» Адэра, – ответил вместо Джонатана Закари.  
– У тебя отличный вкус, но в магазине ее точно нету, – Крис улыбнулся, мысленно поставив еще один плюсик в графу «достоинства Джонатана Гроффа», уж слишком идеальным казался этот парень. Будто специально выточенным под Куинто. – Ее даже в каталогах не всегда увидишь, сам пытался найти, так что, если хочешь, могу одолжить свой экземпляр.  
– Отлично! – кажется, Закари оценил это даже больше своего бойфренда, или его просто порадовало, что они с Джо, наконец, нашли общий язык, и Пайн будто оттаял. – Давай я на днях забегу к тебе на работу и заберу ее, а потом передам Джонатану, идет?  
– Если тебе так удобно, то да, – согласился Крис, поймав улыбку Джо, предназначавшуюся Закари.  
Честно говоря, сидеть здесь и наблюдать за ними двоими было странно, и Крис никак не мог разобраться в своих ощущениях. Он ожидал от вечера всего, чего угодно. Был готов, что его захлестнет волна ревности и ненависти к Джо. Но сидя здесь и смотря на поведение, жесты и особенно взгляды Гроффа, Крис все больше понимал, что Закари нашел в этом парне. Вот только лучше от этого не становилось, в голове уже прочно засела мысль о том, насколько был прав Куинто, сравнивая друга и бойфренда. В них действительно оказалось много схожего, да взять хотя бы чертову книгу! Или Зака просто тянуло на романтиков, потому что рядом с Джо он выглядел действительно влюбленным, настолько влюбленным, что не замечал вокруг себя ничего кроме Джонатана, который, в свою очередь, тоже чуть ли светился, сидя настолько близко к Заку, что их плечи соприкасались.   
Не будь Крис настолько заинтересован и внимателен, он, может быть, даже, и не заметил еще и тот факт, что за вечер Зак не выкурил ни одной сигареты, хотя пепельница стояла прямо перед ним, а раньше он дымил при каждом удобном случае. Очевидно перед Джонатаном ему так же хотелось казаться лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, как и самому Крису перед своим другом.  
Как Пайн и думал, ничего хорошего этот ужин не принес, все только еще больше запуталось. Теперь он не мог обвинять Джо во всем подряд, убеждать Зака в том, что тот ему не подходит, уж тем более, Крис не видел в Джо врага или, как бы глупо это не звучало, соперника. И все бы хорошо, вот только со свои чувствами он тоже ничего не мог поделать, прекрасно понимая, что Куинто затягивает его как зыбучие пески, глубже с каждым днем.

***

Обычно рабочие будни Криса не отличались разнообразием, но эта неделя неожиданно была богата на события. Взять хотя бы ограбление антикварной лавки и без конца шнырявших в связи с этим полицейских или клиента, которому в кои-то веки действительно понадобилась помощь Пайна. Уж что, а подбирать подарки Крису нравилось, тем более, девушка, пришедшая за книгой, оказалась очень даже милой и с готовностью отвечала на вопросы, которые задавал молодой человек, прикидывая в голове, какая книга может понравиться имениннику.  
Крис как раз показывал клиентке очередной роман, когда их разговор прервал звонок. Отвлекаться и походить к трубке, лежавшей на стойке, Крис не стал, но на том конце сбрасывать звонок даже не думали. Через пару минут Пайну стало неловко перед девушкой, которая рассеянно поглядывала в сторону кассы, да и самому стало интересно кто там такой настойчивый.  
Извинившись, Крис подошел к стойке ровно тогда, когда мелодия, разрывавшая телефон, оборвалась, и на экране замигал пропущенный вызов от Закари. Ничего удивительного, конечно, Куинто часто звонил ему, когда на парах было особенно тоскливо, вот только, если друг не брал трубку в первые несколько секунд, то Зак скидывал вызов, не желая ждать. Подумав, что в этот раз у Зака может быть действительно серьезный повод, Крис тут же перезвонил. Трубку Куинто поднял без промедления как будто так и сидел с телефоном в руках.  
– Крис, приезжай, а то я сдохну, – откашлявшись, прохрипел Куинто, как обычно игнорируя приветствие.  
– Зак, у меня тут клиент вообщ… эээ, что? То есть, что случилось? – Заку удалось не на шутку перепугать Криса.  
– Простыл, блять… кажется. Ты можешь привести мне лекарства? Я бы тебя не дергал, сам просто не могу с дивана подняться, а Джо… я ему звонил, но он не берет трубку.  
Дальше Куинто мог не продолжать, Крис уже вообразил себя чуть ли не благородным рыцарем, который сейчас же бросится спасать Зака, если этого не может сделать его хваленый Грофф.  
– Покупать что-то конкретное, или с фармацевтом посоветоваться? – затараторил Крис в трубку.  
– Я скину смс с нужными лекарствами, – Закари откашлялся. – Извини, что выдергиваю с работы, мог бы, сам до аптеки бы доплелся, но…  
– Все, Зак, тебе вредно разговаривать. Лежи и отдыхай, а я, – Крис глянул на часы, – буду где-то через час, понял?   
– Понял, – фыркнул Куинто и сбросил вызов.  
В следующий момент Крис еле удержался, чтобы не поторопить клиентку с выбором и не закрыть магазин тут же. Через полчаса у него должен был начаться обед, но он сильно сомневался в том, что вообще вернется сегодня на работу. Его прошлое опоздание после пьянки едва ли кто-то заметил. Но вот если магазин и вовсе закроется уже через пару часов после начала работы, то это наверняка привлечет внимание хозяина.   
Хотя сейчас это мало волновало Криса. Если что, он всегда сумеет найти другую работу в Нью-Йорке, в конце концов, если его уволят, то это будет на совести Зака, который, Пайн был уверен, в два счета надет ему какую-нибудь работенку в театре.   
Посоветовав, по его мнению, более-менее подходящую книгу, он дождался, пока девушка покинет магазин и, закрыв книжный, посмешил в аптеку, к счастью, находящуюся около станции метро. Купив все лекарства из сообщения Зака, он решил, что лучше будет забежать еще и в продуктовый. Свежесваренный бульон Закари точно не помешает. Ну, ведь, правда, не пивом же с брюссельской капустой больного кормить. А кроме этого у Зака в холодильнике наверняка шаром покати.   
Меньше чем через час Крис уже стоял у двери Куинто. Дверь долго никто не открывал, заставляя Пайна, и без того уже накрутившего себя, переживать еще больше. Когда Закари, наконец, показался на пороге, выглядел он, мягко говоря, плохо: заспанный, с ужасными синяками под глазами и красным припухшим носом.  
– Зак, иди в кровать, я сейчас сам все принесу.  
В кои-то веки Зак не стал спорить, а только благодарно улыбнулся и, откашлявшись, вернулся в комнату, позволяя Пайну немного похозяйничать на кухне. Вытащив лекарства и прочитав рецепты к ним, Крис заварил чай, поставил кипятиться воду в кастрюле и вернулся к Куинто в комнату.   
– Ты же еще вчера был в полном порядке. Когда ты только умудрился? – Крис присел на краешек дивана.  
– Да если бы я знал. Представляешь, как это испортило мои планы, да и твои вообще-то тоже, – Куинто нахмурился. – Просто Джо трубку не берет.  
– Чего это он? – как бы невзначай спросил Крис, в душе радуясь тому, что сейчас занял его место. Пусть и ненадолго.  
– Не знаю. У него сейчас должна быть репетиция, мало ли, что там, - отмахнулся Зак, послушно принимая таблетки, которые ему протянул Пайн. Что бы тот не говорил, было понятно, что ему совсем не нравится то, что его, между прочим, бойфренд мало того, что не смог приехать, так еще и не отвечал на звонки.  
– Ты температуру хотя бы померил? – разговаривать о Джо совсем не хотелось, да и сейчас у них были более важные вопросы.   
– Понятия не имею, где градусник.   
– Ну, Зааак, как так? – Крис приложил ладонь ко лбу Закари. - Жить будешь. Только давай-ка ты подремлешь, а я сделаю тебе бульон.  
– Бульон? Серьезно? Откуда такие познания в лечении? – Куинто удивленно уставился на друга.  
– Познания? Это всего лишь бульон, – Крис смутился. – Я много болел в детстве, и мне всегда мама готовила бульон, я просто повторяю, – он пожал плечами. – Давай уже ложись спать.  
Зак еще что-то пробурчал, но скорее просто для приличия, и отвернулся к стенке, а Крис вернулся на кухню. Может быть, бульон выходил и не самым вкусным, но, по крайней мере, он точно был полезным. Да и Закари с его больным горлом вряд ли различал сейчас вкус пищи.   
Заботиться о Куинто оказалось, на удивление, приятно, особенно осознавая, что Грофф, оказавшийся вообще-то неплохим парнем, показал себя… ну, не с лучшей стороны. Можно было и сорваться со своей чертовой репетиции, и ничего б не случилось, вон, он сам же с работы сбежал. А это, между прочим, Джо бойфренд Зака, что бы там не придумывал себе Пайн.  
Пока бульон доваривался, Крис навел чай и себе и устроился за столом, на котором к своему удивлению обнаружил «Мечтателей». Пайну показалось, что Джонатан книгу даже в руки не брал да и попросил наверняка для того, чтобы просто подмазаться к Крису. Хотя с той же вероятностью это могло и означать, что читал он ее у Зака дома и то, что его вещи потихоньку переезжают к тому в квартиру.  
Но на деле все оказалось немного иначе. Послышался звук открывающегося замка и шаги в комнате. Пайн посмешено вскочил со стула, когда на пороге кухни появился Джонатан, было видно, что присутствие Криса в квартире его удивило. Боясь, что его появление потревожит только задремавшего Куинто, Крис махнул Джо рукой и плотно закрыл дверь на кухню.   
– Зак спит, пусть немного отдохнет.  
– Эээ, хорошо, – Джонатан поставил на стол два полных пакета. – Не знал, что взять, так что тут куча лекарств, фрукты тоже, еда кое-какая, у него обычно холодильник полупустой… – Грофф выглядел немного растерянным и, как показалось Крису, даже смущенным. – Зак тебе позвонил, да?  
– Ну да, сказал, что ты не берешь трубку, и попросил заехать в аптеку, – не без торжества ответил Пайн.  
– Спасибо тебе, действительно спасибо, Крис, – Джо улыбнулся. – У меня репетиция была, там музыка гремит, ничего не слышно, ну ты сам понимаешь. А как только пропущенные звонки и сообщения увидел, сразу сорвался. Тебе с работы пришлось уйти? Еще раз прости, это же из-за меня так вышло, но ты не беспокойся, я теперь с Заком посижу.  
– Да ладно, меня это не особо напрягло… чего ты, – замялся Пайн. Было видно, что Джо старается его спровадить, но делает это как можно тактичней. – Эм, я тут бульон готовлю, выключи через пару минут, хорошо?  
– Да, конечно, – Джо пожал ему руку. – Я рад, что у Закари есть такой друг.  
– Ага, – буркнул себе под нос Крис. «Друг, как же, зашибись».  
Выходя из квартиры, Пайн представлял, что сегодня вечером о Куинто будет заботиться Джонатан, а не он. Мнение об этом человеке за последнюю пару часов у Криса менялось не раз. От злости, когда узнал, что Джо не может приехать к приболевшему другу, до какой-то странной, иррациональной теплоты, когда тот заявился, скупив пол аптеки.   
Наверное, они с Гроффом могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, имея столько точек соприкосновения. Могли бы… если бы Крис не сходил с ума от ревности каждую ночь, мучаясь от бессонницы.   
Поэтому хотя бы в воскресенье он планировал проваляться в кровати до полудня, чтобы как- то компенсировать весь недосып за неделю. Пайн уже слишком устал от всех переживаний, чувств, да и, честно сказать, от самого Куинто, просто монополизировавшего все его мысли. Но у самого Закари были совершенно другие планы на выходной день.  
В десять утра Криса разбудил телефонный звонок, спросонья он смог разобрать только то, что Зак будет ждать его на Пятой авеню у восточного входа в Центральный парк через два часа. Никаких отговорок в виде сонного бурчания он и слушать не хотел. Крису оставалось только догадываться, какого черта в воскресный день Зак решил устроить поход по магазинам, и почему мучиться от этого предстояло именно Пайну. Но ему потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы сообразить, что компании Джо сегодня, видимо, не ожидается, что заметно приободрило Криса.  
– Для чего ты меня вообще сюда вытащил? Мог бы взять Джонатана, нууу, или Сару, в конце концов, – жаловаться Крис, пока Зак что-то высматривал в витринах дорогущих бутиков. – Почему я-то?  
– Потому что я так захотел, – Куинто, шутя, дал ему подзатыльник. – Или лучше валяться весь день в кровати, обнимаясь с очередным шедевром классической литературы?  
– Лучше, – проворчал себе под нос Крис. – Ты же понимаешь, что стаканом кофе тебе не отделаться. И вообще, что именно мы ищем?  
– У Джо испортилась… эмм, порвалась рубашка. Точнее её испортил я.  
– Испортил, следует понимать как порвал? – хмыкнув, Пайн старался подальше отогнать ненужные мысли и ассоциации, каким именно образом это произошло.  
– Типа того, – уклонился от прямого ответа Закари. – С Сарой, конечно, было бы проще, но она занята… если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
– Ну и отлично, тогда я тут просто, эээ, для того, чтобы развлекать тебя?  
– Не преувеличивай свои таланты, Кристофер, – Закари улыбнулся. – Просто вы с Джо похожи, сам видел, и фигура, и внешность… Только у него глаза серые, а не голубые как у тебя, но это не так существенно.  
Крис улыбнулся, повторив последнюю фразу про себя «…а не голубые как у _тебя_ ». Такое сравнение грело душу, ну хоть что-то Куинто нравилось в Крисе больше, чем в Джонатане. Хотя на деле Закари вряд ли задумывался над точностью формулировки.   
Куинто, кажется, решил с полной серьезностью отнестись к выбору этого самого «подарка» и потащился в один из тех шикарных бутиков, в которые один Крис ни за что бы не зашел.  
Скептически оглядывая те варианты, которые показывал ему Закари, Пайн на полном серьезе стал думать, что отменный вкус Куинто действовал лишь при выборе одежды самому себе. Большинство из предложенных рубашек были либо совершенно диких расцветок, либо уж чересчур приталенными, и те, и другие Крис наотрез отказывался мерить.  
– Зак, разуй глаза! Что за идиот будет это носить?  
– Не ори в магазине, – шикнул Зак и с натянутой улыбкой развернулся к девушке-консультанту, чье внимание они привлекли. – Все в порядке, просто мой друг порой ведет себя как деревенщина, но мы сами разберемся.   
– Сам орешь… И что вообще значит деревенщина?! – продолжил уже шепотом возмущаться Крис. – Не буду я это мерить. Мне бордовый точно не идет.  
– Молчи и иди уже, – Закари, всунув другу несколько рубашек, подтолкнул его в сторону кабинок. – Тебе-то какая разница?  
– Никакой, – буркнул Крис, зайдя в примерочную. – Мое мнение, значит, вообще слушать не хочешь? Может, я совет тебе дать хотел, или мне в роли манекена молчать положено?  
– Во-первых, не манекена, а модели, а во-вторых, я знаю, что ты там за шторкой дуешься, так что спрошу, какой же ты мне хотел дать совет, Кристофер? – лениво поинтересовался Закари, дожидаясь, пока Пайн натянет на себя какую-то невозможно-синюю рубашку в клетку.  
– Например, не съезжаться с Джонатаном, – не подумав, ляпнул Крис, радуясь, что не видит сейчас лица Зака.  
– Это ты к чему? – Куинто бесцеремонно заглянул в примерочную и окинул взглядом Пайна, еще не застегнувшего все пуговицы. – Нет, так не пойдет. Давай следующую,   
– Когда я был у тебя в последний раз, ну когда бульон варил, Джо пришел и… у него что уже ключи есть?  
– А, ты об этом, – Зак заметно расслабился. – Ключи и жизнь в одной квартире это две совершенно разные вещи, Крис. Да и что в этом такого? Акт доверия, если угодно.  
– Ну тебе, конечно, виднее, – Крис придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале. В плотной песочного цвета рубахе он и вовсе выглядел как автостопер с какой-нибудь дороги в Оклахоме. – Но я бы сказал, что даже для этого вы еще слишком плохо друг друга знаете. Ну вот сколько у тебя были самые продолжительные отношения?  
– Полгода, я же рассказывал.  
– А, помню, история про колледж, точно, – Крис хмыкнул. – Вот только круто ты четыре месяца до полугода округлил.   
– Да даже если так, – недовольно фыркнул Закари, придирчиво рассматривая Криса. – Повернись спиной.  
– Мне кажется, что такими темпами вы и съедетесь скоро. – Крис, послушно развернувшись, видел в отражении тяжелый взгляд Куинто.  
– Вот уж нет, – Зак закатил глаза. – Я же не идиот, чтобы тут же совместный быт заводить. И, тем более, личное пространство, помнишь?  
– Конечно, – вздохнул Крис, стягивая очередную рубашку, после того как Куинто снова покачал головой.  
От того, что он прекрасно помнил пламенную речь Зака о зоне комфорта, толку было мало. Ведь многое из того, от чего раньше Зак отнекивался, что считал неприемлемым, с появлением Гроффа стало чуть ли не нормой. И наоборот: от некоторых привычек он, пусть и скрепя сердце, отказался. Закари не курил уже третью неделю, и Крис жалел, что не может с ним как раньше разделить одну сигарету на двоих.

***

Еще пару недель назад Крис и представить не мог, что в их вечера на квартире Зака может вмешаться кто-то еще. Но сейчас они втроем, вместе с Джонатаном, расположились в гостиной Куинто, и Пайн не видел в этом ничего странного. Хотя его и удивляла излишне теплая дружественная атмосфера.  
За несколько месяцев своей безответной влюбленности чувство Криса успело осесть уже ставшей привычной тяжестью и притупиться. То есть он прекрасно понимал, что в ближайшее время ему ничего не светит. Закари и Джо были поглощены друг другом, и вмешиваться в их чувства казалось преступлением. Тем более, сейчас, когда они с Гроффом вроде как сдружились. И Крис, злясь сам на себя, не мог отрицать, что это было круто. Ну, действительно, в целом ряде моментов с Джо было проще и веселее чем с самим Заком. С Куинто, конечно, было интересно, на него хотелось смотреть, его нравилось слушать, пытаться понять, как вообще можно было так рассуждать, восхищаться его многогранностью и еще черт знает что… Вот только наравне с этим с ним было дико сложно. Там, где бы Закари начал ломаться и выебываться, Джонатан с охотой поддерживал Пайна.  
Сейчас с подачи Криса Грофф притащил с собой приставку, и теперь они вместе устроились на полу, играя в очередной шутер, а Куинто, вытянувшись на диване, допивал бутылку вина, всем своим видом являя синдром дефицита внимания. На их предложения присоединиться к игре он только закатывал глаза, заявляя, что это ребячливость, и подобные игры в целом идиотизм.   
– Ладно, Крис, ты выиграл, – Джо отложил джостик и в шутку поднял руки над головой.   
– Не расстраивайся, – Закари обхватил запястья бойфренда и легонько потрепал того по голове, пропуская кудряшки сквозь пальцы. У Криса защемило сердце от такого проявления нежности, – Поздно уже. Думал, вы никогда не наиграетесь.   
– Да ладно тебе, Зак, – фыркнул Крис, откидывая голову назад. – Еще и полночи нет.  
– Без пятнадцати, – Закари задумчиво покачал полупустым бокалом. – Станция скоро закрывается, и я понятия не имею, как ты собрался добираться до дома.  
– Нашел проблему, если что я могу и на такси доехать, и вообще, эээ… – закончить Пайну не дал многозначительный взгляд друга, и Крис, наконец, сообразил, к чему клонит Зак. Ну конечно, сколько можно зависать здесь и мешаться сладкой парочке? «Что еще за деликатность? Мог бы сразу сказать, мол, выметайся, Кристофер, пора, оставь нас наедине».  
Грофф укоризненно глянул на Закари, все еще испытывающего Криса пристальным взглядом.  
– Да понял я, понял, – с обидой кинул Пайн и, поднявшись на ноги, чуть ли не вылетел в коридор. Чертов Закари даже не потрудился подняться с дивана и проводить его, зато подорвался Грофф, которому наверняка было неловко за прямоту Зака. Хах, это еще цветочки, настоящую прямоту Куинто Джонатан еще даже не видел.  
– Извини, Крис… ну за Зака. Он просто выпил и… – Грофф замялся.  
– Выпил, ты серьезно, Джо? – Пайн ухмыльнулся. – Да у него еще ни в одном глазу… И не беспокойся, всё нормально, мне действительно пора. Хорошей… ночи, эмм, ну, ты понял, – Крису хотелось теперь поскорее смотаться отсюда, куда подальше, пока он не наговорил еще большей ерунды. Грофф не стал его задерживать, попрощался и пожал руку. Вот уж ему точно было куда торопиться, в гостиной его дожидался Куинто.   
Куинто, которого Крис не знал. Тот Зак, с которым он был знаком, выкуривал пачку в день, порой напивался до отключки, мог сутками быть угрюмым и выражался настолько едко, что доводил Пайна до скрежета зубов. И пусть это были совсем не те качества, которыми стоило гордиться, но они создавали того Зака, в которого влюбился Крис.


	9. «Вопль». Гинзберг

_«Кто медленно исчезал в бесконечно мерзких фильмах, переносился в мечты, внезапно очнувшись на Манхэттене, выползал из подвала с похмельем от бессердечного Токайского и ужасов непробудных снов Третьей авеню»._

Возвращаясь от Закари по ночному Бронксу, Крис, может быть, и рисковал остаться без кошелька или вещей, да только с собой у него был лишь багаж из собственных полуразрушенных чувств. Он уже почти дошел до мысли, что с него довольно. Нужно было что-то решать, что-то делать со своими чувствами, с собой. Было бы гораздо проще просто разлюбить Закари, и всё, никаких проблем. Вот только было бы это так просто. Гораздо проще молча свыкнуться, привыкнуть к безответности и продолжать таскаться за Куинто, надеясь когда-нибудь наткнуться на взаимность.  
Вот только сообщение _«в субботу перетаскиваем с джо вещи. буду занят»_ убило последнюю надежду. Какого черта, всегда собранный Зак, успевающий всё и везде, не может выкроить для него чуточку времени? Суббота всегда была днем для совместных прогулок. Да и что за чушь, какие вещи они там собрались перевозить, если неделю назад Закари утверждал, что не готов?  
Уже подходя к дому, Крис слишком ясно осознал, что еще одну бессонную ночь, проведенную в попытках разобраться не то что в Заке, а в себе, он не выдержит. За свою жизнь Пайн успел узнать лишь два способа очистить голову от нежеланных мыслей. Завтра выходной, а, значит, погрузиться с головой в работу не выйдет, но зато пятничный вечер идеальный повод, чтобы напиться.   
Вероятность того, что Урбан нальет ему, была невелика. Иногда с порога было понятно, что сегодня Пайну ничего не светит, и придется идти к Заку с пустыми руками, а порой попробовать все же стоило. И Крис решил испытать судьбу.   
– Чего тебе, парень? – Пайн давненько не заходил в паб, но, когда он подошел к стойке, Карл вытер руки о весящее на плече полотенце и крепко пожал ему руку.   
– Портвейн, пожалуйста, – назвал Крис первый попавшийся на глаза напиток.  
– Эй, я тебе предупреждал, что…  
– Я же не собираюсь надираться в хлам, просто расслабиться и отвлечься, так что дай мне выпить, а?  
– Ты с этим поаккуратней, – Урбан недоверчиво глянул на него, но всё-таки наполнил бокал.  
Крис честно старался следовать совету бармена, потому что хоть он и живет всего на этаж выше, никто его не потащит наверх, когда координация подведет. Но в том, что пить он так и не научился, Пайн убедился, перейдя тонкую грань между тем, когда алкоголь приносит радость и дымку забвения и тем, когда наступает время бесконечной пьяной рефлексии.   
– Экхм, повторить!  
– Крис, тебе хватит, – покачал головой Урбан и демонстративно отодвинул бокал. – Деньги на стойку и вали домой. Поверь моему опыту, так будет лучше всем.  
– Окей, – согласно кивнул Крис, потому что сил спорить уже не было, да и где-то в подкорке затерялась трезвая мысль о том, что Карлу действительно виднее.   
Заплатив, Пайн вышел из душного паба на улицу и с удовольствием подставил лицо прохладному весеннему воздуху. Время перевалило за полночь, на улице было пусто и тихо, разве что из бара доносились приглушенная музыка и смех.   
Когда Крису пришла сумасшедшая идея позвонить Закари, он уже начинал жалеть, что не напился до отключки. Хах, позвонить Заку? Ну да, только пьяных разговоров ему и не хватало, он сам себе напоминал девицу, которая перепила мартини и названивает теперь бывшему. Вот только он не девица, да и Закари ему даже не бывший.   
В итоге, он набирал трижды прежде, чем Куинто все-таки ответил.  
– Крис, ну чего тебе? Если я не беру трубку, это значит, я не собираюсь разговаривать. Не стоит названивать без конца, – голос Зака был хриплым, но уж точно не сонным.  
– Ты с Джо? Я вам помешал? – чуть ли не с надеждой спросил Крис.   
– Ты, правда, думаешь, что если бы помешал нам, я бы сейчас так спокойно с тобой разговаривал?  
– Эээ… не то чтобы… – невнятно промямлил Пайн.  
– Ты еще и пьяный? Очаровательно, – Закари вздохнул. – Я дико устал. У меня нет настроения слушать пьяный бред, Кристофер.   
– Попроси Джо, думаю, он поможет снять усталость…  
– Джонатана здесь нет, – голос Куинто стал жестче. – Я один и хочу просто отдохнуть.  
– Раз так, мы бы могли встретиться сегодня… ну вместо субботы. Даже если не Ред Сокс, то сходили бы просто в спорт-бар.  
– Мне плевать на твой бейсбол, я терпеть не могу спорт. И, уж тем более, сейчас мне точно не до него.  
– И не до меня… А, может, вообще на меня тоже плевать? Чего уж там, – Крис повысил голос, стараясь выбить из Зака хотя бы сочувствие в свою сторону. - Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты…  
– Ты пьян, перезвони утром.  
– Да хватит меня перебивать! Вы с Джо встречаетесь, и все твое внимание направлено не него, я это понимаю, но, блять, мне же тоже нужно хоть немного, хм… тебя. Мы вообще все еще друзья или как?  
– Крис, не дури. Мы только недавно провели вместе вечер.  
– Ага, вместе с Джо. Ты вообще помнишь, когда мы в последний раз встречались как раньше, без Гроффа под боком?  
– Помню… – уклончиво ответил Куинто.  
– Зак, мне хреново… – Крис шумно выдохнул. – Хреново из-за этой ситуации.  
– Ты драматизируешь, а актер здесь я, – Пайн был уверен, что в этот момент Зак закатил глаза. – Завтра в 9 буду у твоего дома.  
Крис не был уверен, что правильно расслышал Куинто, что тот действительно менял свои планы ради него. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы реабилитировать Закари и снова надеяться на большее.  
Забыть тот факт, что Зак выдумал эту встречу скорей всего просто из жалости, оказалось проще, чем думал Крис. По крайней мере, гораздо проще, чем каждую ночь отгонять от себя стыдные мысли, смазанные образы, а потом малодушно сдаваться им.   
Крису нравилось думать, что больше всего предложение Закари походило на свидание, такое, о каких писали чертовы битники так любимые Куинто. Чтобы с долгими поездками на машине, пыльными дорогами, пивом на обочине и прогулками по мосту, закинув руку на чужое плечо. А предательскую дрожь в ожидании встречи можно было с легкостью списать на запоздалую реакцию организма, который отыгрывается на нем за стресс последних недель.   
Ровно в девять Закари, как и обещал, ждал его под окнами, облокотившись на машину, на нем был растянутый кардиган поверх майки, и Пайну потребовалось усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от ключиц и посмотреть другу в лицо. Закари улыбался и вообще был в отличном расположении духа несмотря на вчерашнее нытье Криса, за которое сейчас было неловко.  
Все утро они катались на машине. Сегодня с Закари было невероятно просто и легко. Наверное, из-за того, что тот сразу поставил условие - ни слова о Джо, и Крис был ему за это благодарен. Это возвращало его на полгода назад, когда они только познакомились, и никакого Гроффа между ними не было.  
Они ездили по улицам Нью-Йорка, болтая одновременно обо всем и ни о чем. Закари чуть ли не впервые пытался передать Пайну ведущую роль в разговоре, но в итоге выходило как обычно – Куинто захлебывался своими историями, а Крис просто слушал, слушал и не мог поверить своему счастью.   
Ближе к полудню друзья припарковались у Вашингтон-маркет парка и отправились там бродить в надежде чем-нибудь перекусить. Вариант с хот-догами с горчицей и соусом из фургончика Закари отмел, а ничего лучше мороженного они не нашли.  
Еще вчера Крис даже надеяться не мог на то, что они с Заком могут просто сидеть в парке на чуть влажном газоне, наслаждаясь подтаявшим мороженым, которое так и грозило накапать на свитер и джинсы.   
Но даже разомлевший Пайн понимал, что такая надуманная романтика не может длиться вечно. У Куинто настойчиво зазвонил телефон, он быстро кинул взгляд на имя, высветившееся на экране, и снова засунул мобильный в карман, и не подняв трубку, и не сбросив вызов. Криса эта ситуация напрягала.   
– Кто это?  
– Джо, – нехотя откликнулся Закари, уставившись куда-то перед собой.  
– Эээ, не хочешь взять трубку? – осторожно поинтересовался Крис.  
– Нет. Я обещал, что сегодня мы не отвлекаемся на Джо.   
– А вдруг что-то срочное? – сам не понимая почему, заволновался Пайн. – Думаю, лучше взять трубку.  
– Не думал, что ты сам будешь настаивать, но как скажешь, – Зак поднялся на ноги и отошел подальше.  
Крис не мог слышать, о чем они говорили, но судя по резким жестам Зака и обрывкам фраз, брошенных на повышенных тонах, у них с Джонатаном были какие-то проблем. «Уж не поэтому ли Зак так быстро согласился поменять свои планы и сбежать со мной?», - задумался Крис.  
– Что-то случилось? – нарочито безразлично спросил Пайн, как только помрачневший Куинто снова присел рядом, подогнув ноги под себя.  
– Ничего, – коротко бросил Зак.  
– Зааак, я же вижу, – Крис откинулся на траву и уставился в чистое безоблачное небо. – И хочу помочь.  
– Ты ничего не можешь сделать, а я не хочу об этом говорить, – мотнул головой Куинто, роясь в сумке в поиске сигарет. – Обычно ты не хочешь такое обсуждать.  
– А сейчас хочу. Нууу, Зак…  
– Боже, Кристофер, каким же ты бываешь надоедливым, – закатил глаза Закари.  
– Знаешь, лучше рассказать, иначе я сам все додумаю, и от этого будет только хуже, – улыбнулся Крис. – Вы же никогда не ссоритесь с Джо.  
– Идеальных отношений не бывает, – Закари пожал плечами. – Все ссорятся.  
– Да ладно, все кроме вас, – махнул рукой Крис. – Или что, вся романтика померкла, и вы стали сраться по любому поводу?  
– О да, как я мог забыть, что разговариваю с экспертом в отношениях, – скривился Зак и разочарованно вздохнул, закрывая сумку так и не обнаружив там сигарет.   
– Или это на почве переезда? – не унимался Крис.  
– Не неси чушь. И вообще, что ты постоянно цепляешь за это? Может, и не будет никакого переезда, – Закари потянулся и улегся рядом с другом.  
– То есть как это? А как же мы будем перетаскивать вещи с Джо бла-бла-бла? Это получается вы передумали, и вообще никакого переезда больше нет? – едва не выдав себя с головой, спросил Пайн.  
– Есть, Крис. Просто… я пока не уверен. Вчера мы кое-что перетащили ко мне и сегодня тоже должны были… ну закончить, там остались еще коробки с книгами, компьютер… Он поэтому звонил, но…   
– Но ты лежишь сейчас со мной в парке, и, кажется, твой кардиган промок насквозь, – Крис улыбнулся и, решившись, провел пальцами вверх по руке Зака.  
– Именно, – Закари прикрыл глаза. – Именно так, Кристофер.  
– Получается, ты тоже трусишь и можешь вести себя как обыкновенный человек. Взял и попросту сбежал, – «…ко мне» про себя добавил Пайн.  
– Заткнись, – Куинто шутливо пнул его ногу. – Я все еще жду, когда ты научишь отличать реальность от книжных истории.  
Закари поднялся и, стянув влажный от росы кардиган, протянул руку Крису, помогая встать на ноги. Пайн на секунду завис, уставившись на оголившиеся плечи и руки с напрягшимися мышцами.  
– Пошли, у меня еще есть планы для нас на сегодня. И правило «никакого Джо» все еще в силе... Я конечно, черт… – Закари замялся. – Нам тоже нужно отдыхать друг от друга, хотя бы изредка.  
До вечера они так и катались по пригороду Нью-Йорка. Зак коментировал проносящиеся мимо пейзажи, показывая Крису, где два года назад жил уличный художник, или в какой собачий приют сам Закари периодически перечислял немного денег. Пару раз они останавливались, чтобы выпить кофе, а к вечеру, когда у Криса уже заурчал живот, Куинто сжалился и согласился заехать в придорожную закусочную.  
Пайн не хотел знать, когда все это закончится, потому что Зак мог уже через 10 минут решить, что с него довольно и отвезти друга домой, мог пригласить к себе и предложить остаться или кататься по городу всю ночь. Конечно же, Крису хотелось оставаться рядом как можно дольше.  
Когда вокруг замелькали знакомые улицы и проезды, Пайн даже немного приуныл, на часах еще не было и десяти, а они уже въехали в Бруклин. Но Закари неожиданно свернул в сторону от дома Криса и заглушил мотор.  
– Дальше пешком. Пошли, дойдем до Бруклинского моста.   
И действительно спустя пару минут они уже стояли и попросту пялились на Гудзон. Крис никогда не видел в городе, за чередой небоскребов, такой красоты как Нью-Йорк в красноватых лучах закатного солнца.   
– Хочешь, я докажу тебе, что у битников тоже есть то, что тебя зацепит? – не глядя на друга, спросил Закари и снял очки, зацепив их за ворот рубашки. – Гинзбург говорил, что если гулять по Нью-Йорку весь день, смотреть на него, вглядываться во всякие мелочи, то… можно просто заплакать от всего этого. Я не помню точно, но смысл такой. Странно, что за четыре года жизни здесь что-то подобное я испытывал… раза три от силы. Что скажешь, Крис?  
– Лучше, чем ты, у меня выразиться все равно не получится, – уклонился от ответа Пайн, немного потерявшись и сосредоточившись на голосе Зака, на его монологе. В этих словах можно было услышать столько любви к Нью-Йорку, что Крис невольно подумал, что кроме этого города никому никогда не удастся завладеть сердцем Закари.  
– Пайн, да сколько можно? Ты же меня не слушаешь, только киваешь невпо… – Закари, до этого смотревший только на водную гладь, повернулся к Крису и неловко замолк на полуслове. Он смотрел на него сверху вниз, хотя разница в росте не была такой ощутимой. Зак замер перед ним на мгновение, глядя в глаза так, как будто что-то пытался отыскать в них. А потом выдохнул, обхватил Криса обеими ладонями за шею и вдруг поцеловал его. Пайн вздрогнул и замер в замешательстве, и, когда он почувствовал, как язык Куинто скользнул между его губ, неконтролируемые эмоции захватили Криса. Он не мог сказать, сколько точно прошло времени, но, когда Закари отстранился и уставился на Пайна поплывшим взглядом, щеки у Криса пылали, а губы были влажными и наверняка покрасневшими.  
– Не хочешь сказать, кхм, что это было? – еле выговорил Пайн, стараясь не улыбаться во весь рот. Черт, да ведь Закари только что поцеловал его! Сам, по своей инициативе!  
– Не хочу, – ровно отозвался Куинто, пряча глаза от друга.  
– То есть? Я не понимаю, Зак… – Пайн растерянно уставился на него, не зная, почему тот уходит от прямого ответа.  
– Я тоже. И когда сам в этом разберусь, то поверь, ты узнаешь об этом первым, – Куинто поежился и плотней запахнул кардиган. – А сейчас пошли, я довезу тебя до дома.  
Крис только кивнул в ответ, ни отстраненный тон Куинто, ни поспешное окончание вечера не могли испортить ему настроения. Он, черт возьми, наконец-то дождался взаимности! И Зак не знал, что с этим делать, а это только укрепляло в Крисе веру в то, что Куинто чувствует то же самое, что и он пару месяцев назад. Закари просто требовалось время, а уж что-что, а ждать Пайн уже научился. 

***

В конце месяца в магазине всегда были загруженные дни, нужно было приводить в порядок бумаги, составлять отчет, придумывать отговорки для хозяина, почему и в этот раз продажи не оправдали его ожиданий… Но, провозившись весь день на работе, Крис вместо того, чтобы валиться с ног, чувствовал какой-то небывалый прилив энергии , и это несмотря на то, что последнюю пару часов он только и делал, что перетаскивал горы книг в подсобку. Со склада привезли новое поступление и парочку заказов, но курьер вывалил все из машины прямо на улице, оставив Пайна наедине с множеством коробок, которые никак не хотели втискиваться в крохотную подсобку.  
К вечеру усердность, с которой он взялся за работу, дала о себе знать в виде тянущей боли в спине. До закрытия оставалось не больше двадцати минут, и Крис решил, что уж сегодня заслужил небольшую поблажку и с удовольствием устроился в служебном помещении, приготовив себе кофе. Когда колокольчик, висевший при входе в книжный, сообщил о припозднившемся покупателе, Крис не сомневался, что это был Закари. Даже при желании он не мог представить, что это кто-нибудь другой, последнюю пару суток он вообще не мог думать ни о чем кроме Куинто… Куинто и их поцелуя. Пайн поспешно вскочил и выбежал из подсобки, а в следующий миг он был рад, что сумел сдержать возглас «Закари!», потому что у кассы внезапно стоял Джонатан.   
Первой мыслью, хотя и довольно глупой, было то, что Закари бросил Гроффа и теперь тот пришел разбираться. Такое могло бы случиться будь на месте Джо кто-то другой.  
– Джо? Привет, – Пайн неловко улыбнулся, махнув парню рукой. – Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, просто я хотел поговорить с тобой, - ровным голосом отозвался Грофф. – Магазин ведь уже закрывается? Давай пройдемся, выпьем где-нибудь кофе.   
«Точно, разбираться пришел, только интеллигентно… ну не сразу же ему морду бить. Охренеть», – подумал Крис, а вслух еле различимо промямлил:  
– Ааа, да, без проблем… Подожди минуту.

***

Они уселись в ближайшем баре, видимо, Джонатан был не так разборчив в этом смысле. Зак бы сказал, что здесь делают дрянной кофе, и вообще эта забегаловка годится только для того, чтобы залить в себя пару литров дешевого алкоголя и отрубиться.  
– Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить? – Крис, наконец-то, решил прервать затянувшееся молчание.  
– Да, о Закари… о тебе… – неуверенно начал Джо, уже в который раз размешивая сахар в чашке - верный признак волнения. – Хотя все-таки о тебе.  
– Я даже догадываюсь о чем, – Пайн выдохнул и поднял глаза на парня. По его взгляду трудно было понять, насколько Грофф осведомлен. Хотя, учитывая чертову политику честности, которой придерживался Куинто, он мог рассказать Джо и про чувства, и про поцелуй, даже если ценой тому были бы их отношения.   
– Крис, я знаю, что вы с Заком знакомы не так давно, но успели стать лучшими друзьям. Знаю, что ты для него много значишь, и что он твой единственный друг в Нью-Йорке… Эм, не смотри так, мне это сам Закари сказал. Он вообще о тебе говорит, пожалуй, слишком часто, это начинает переходить все границы. Тебя слишком много, и извини, но в последнее время ты отнимаешь у него все свободное время.  
– Джо, в этом месяце мы почти не виделись, ну, если сравнивать с тем, как было раньше… – словно оправдываясь, ответил Кристофер, чувствуя как краснеет под внимательным и… блять, жалостливым взглядом Гроффа.  
– Даже если так, пусть вы не видитесь, зато созваниваетесь постоянно. Ты звонишь ему по ночам… иногда не в самое походящие время и делаешь вид, что не понимаешь намеков, что сейчас мы заняты. Просто пойми, я ничего не имею против тебя, то есть я рад, что мы подружились, и ты отличный парень, но… – Джо замялся, видимо, тщательно подбирая слова. – Я бы хотел, чтобы тебя было чуть меньше в его жизни, чтобы ты чуть меньше отвлекал Зака. Вчера он весь день был с тобой, позвонил с утра и сказал, что уехал тебя выручать, а мы вообще-то планировали закончить перетаскивать вещи, и я как дурак сидел на коробках. У тебя сейчас, наверное, не самый лучший период в жизни, и Зак хочет тебе помочь, он такой… Да еще я тут со своим счастьем… Ох, Крис, извини, что веду себя как идиот, что лезу к тебе, даже не узнав, что у тебя случилось.  
– Да ничего, уже ничего. Закари разрешил проблему, – вяло махнул рукой Пайн, проигрывая в голове тот момент, когда Куинто, кхм, пытался помочь. – Извини, я и не знал, что Зак должен был помогать тебе. Он ничего не сказал.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнул Джо, доставая из сумки бумажник. – Закари может увлекаться, но одергивай его, пожалуйста, потому что я действительно не хочу, чтобы все свое внимание он уделял дружбе, а не отношениям, – он положил на стол десятку и поднялся, так и не притронувшись к своему кофе. – До встречи.  
– Пока, – уныло кивнул Крис, раздумывая над тем, когда же его жизнь успела стать сюжетом к какой-нибудь дерьмовой мелодраме.  
Хотя он сам был виноват в том, что пустил все на самотек, что, выжидая и неумело скрывая свои чувства, он добился только того, что чуть не разрушил казавшиеся крепкими отношения Закари и Джо. Но даже самому себе было трудно признаться, что вина за все проблемы лежит только на нем, что он сам загнал себя в этот угол.  
И еще пару дней назад все было почти в порядке – Крис научился справляться со своими безответными чувствами и был готов признать, что с Гроффом Закари счастлив, и этого вполне достаточно. Да, счастлив… как же. Чертов поцелуй на мосту перевернул все в одно мгновение. Теперь он даже не мог предположить, что чувствует к нему Зак и чувствует ли вообще. Ведь он мог поцеловать его, проявив свои чувства или просто увидев в глаза Пайна надежду, мог сделать это из жалости или просто в шутку. С него же станется разыгрывать безразличную тварь.  
На трезвую голову каждый из этих вариантов казался правильным и возможным, а уж чему Нью-Йорк точно научил Криса так это тому, что здесь некоторые решения гораздо быстрее рождаются на хмельную голову.   
Крис не выглядел старше своих лет как многие сверстники и ни один вменяемый бармен не дал бы ему 21-го года. Конечно, всегда оставался вариант зайти в ирландский бар Урбана, но в последнее время он и так туда зачастил, и даже Карл мог бы отказать…Что ж, попытать удачу можно было и здесь, нет так нет…  
К счастью, Крису повезло. Бармен за липкой стойкой придирчиво оглянул его с ног до головы и, видимо посчитав его возраст приемлемым или просто не желая заморачаваться с вопросом, налил виски.  
Желание напиться до беспамятства пришло из ниоткуда, и единственное, что останавливало от этого Криса, это то, что в таком состоянии до Бруклина бы он не добрался. Раньше можно было бы вызвонить Зака и сказать, чтобы тот забрал его, пока Крис не оказался в ближайшей канаве… Вот только у Куинто наверняка куча проблем и без своего непутевого друга. Джонатан объяснил вполне доходчиво.  
Крис был уверен, что стакана виски будет достаточно, чтобы притупить идиотские чувства. Вот только стоило алкоголю приятным теплом разлиться по телу, как Крис отчетливо понял, что одной порцией дело не ограничится. Самым разумным было бы пойти и догнаться в баре Урбана, в этом случае можно надеяться на то, что в своей квартире этажом выше он окажется в целости и сохранности. Правда, на этом логичные решения иссякли, и добираться до дома он решил на автобусе, сэкономив на такси. Естественно, его укачало, и выпитый стакан виски вместе со всем содержимым желудка чуть не остались прямо на улице, стоило Пайну выйти на остановке. Но, немного постояв, облокотившись о столб, он более-менее отдышался, пришел в себя и все-таки отправился в паб.  
За стойкой, к удивлению Криса, стоял не Карл, а какой-то малолетний парнишка. Пайн задумался, а исполнилось ли ему хотя бы восемнадцать, и как вообще мальчика допустил до работы в баре? Хотя это было только на руку, вряд ли ему откажет в выпивке малолетка.  
Еще одним плохим решением было заказать пиво, которому организм воспротивился. Крису слишком поздно пришло в голову правило о том, что понижать градус не стоит. Следующие полчаса словно выпали из жизни, а придя в более-менее вменяемое состояние, он обнаружил себя уже согнувшимся в туалете бара. В горле стоял кисловатый привкус, его бил озноб, а единственным желанием было свернуться прямо на кафельном полу, подтянув колени к груди, и провести так остаток своей гребаной никчемной жизни.   
Ему всего девятнадцать, а он уже пьяный в хлам блюет в туалете из-за того, что его первая любовь мало того, что мужик, да еще и такой как Закари, сам запутавшийся в своих принципах и правилах. Крис сейчас не понимал, когда его жизнь свернула не туда? Когда он узнал о Гроффе и не отступил, когда он не прервал поцелуй или когда он вообще увидел гребанного Куинто первый раз в магазине? Ох, черт, вот только не хватало почувствовать себя еще более несчастным и разрыдаться как последний придурок. Наверное, этим все могло и закончиться, если бы его не окликнул знакомый голос:  
– Эй, парень, ты там живой? Я видел, как ты ввалился сюда, в таком состоянии можно и башку о кафель раскроить.  
– Сойдет, – прохрипел Крис. Кое-как поднявшись и выйдя из кабинки, он обнаружил, что перед ним с обеспокоенным взглядом стоит Карл Урбан.   
– Блять, что с тобой случилось? – мужчина аккуратно потрепал его по плечу.   
– А что по моему виду трудно догадаться? – недовольно выдохнул Крис и склонился над раковиной. После того как он сполоснул лицо, стало немного легче, но ненадолго. Вскоре его снова начало мутить.  
– Идиот, – Карл усмехнулся. – Пошли со мной. Да не бойся, хуже уже вряд ли будет. Посажу тебя в подсобке, таблетку дам. А то сейчас я сильно сомневаюсь, что с утра ты будешь в состоянии хотя бы веки разлепить.   
– Отличная перспектива, – буркнул Пайн, послушно следуя за Урбаном в маленькое помещение, все пространство которого занимал шкаф, груда коробок и старый продавленный диван, а на стенах висели выцветшие постеры и какие-то грамоты в рамках.  
– Садись, – кинул через плечо Карл, роясь в ящичках. – Так и спиться не долго. Нет, я тоже не икона трезвости, но что-то ты зачастил с выпивкой. Бывают, конечно, черные дни, но не в 19 лет. И только не смей мне ныть, что все это из-за бабы и прочих романических соплей.  
– Почти угадал, – Крис глупо фыркнул. Было даже смешно от того, насколько близко был к правде Карл. Вот только с девушкой наверняка было бы проще. – Сложная ситуация.  
– О да, у меня с такими ситуациями пол бара сидит, так что внимательно тебя слушаю, – Карл, прекрасно понимая, что Пайн не хочет разговаривать на эту тему, все равно плюхнулся на диван рядом и вопросительно уставился на парня.  
– Нууу, экх, эта девушка… у нее сложный характер, и вообще она вроде как особенная, – Крис смутился, но все-таки решил не шокировать весьма консервативного Урбана. – Мы дружили, дружили, а потом я влюбился. И слишком долго пытался разобраться в своих чувствах, а время шло, и у нее появился… – Пайн едва не сбился, но собрался и продолжил. – У нее парень, действительно хороший. Может, даже лучше меня. Я, знаешь ли, и с ним подружился. И, нет, не смотри так, я в своем уме. То есть я почти смирился с ситуацией, а вчера она поцеловала меня на Бруклинском мосту, так романтично только в книгах бывает, – Урбан смерил его чуть ли не презрительным взглядом, но промолчал. – А сегодня ко мне пришел её парень и сказал, чтобы я не мешался…  
– А ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем прийти и надраться, – улыбнулся Карл, протягивая Пайну таблетку и стакан воды. – Первая любовь, разбитое сердце, это совсем не те причины, из-за которых стоит гробить себя. Пройдет, и не парься ты так насчет девчонки. Лучше иди домой, проспись, а на утро выбрось все из головы. Они того не стоят… хм, думаю, когда подрастешь, поймешь это в полной мере.  
– Ну да, конечно, – Крис криво улыбнулся. – Можно, я посижу здесь немного? Потому что чувствую, если сейчас снова окажусь в вертикальном положении, то заблюю тебе весь бар.  
– Сиди, сколько вздумается, а меня вообще-то работа ждет, – Урбан кивнул и, взглянув на часы, вышел в зал.  
Крису стало немного легче, он принял таблетку и принялся ждать, когда же она подействует, и тошнота отступит. Правда, вместо нее наверняка явится дикая головная боль. Но ведь проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления? По крайней мере, так бы сказал Зак, чертов Зак. При воспоминании о нем Пайну снова захотелось свернуться калачиком и забыться где-нибудь в углу, благо Крис лежал на мягком диване, а не на холодном кафеле уборной.   
Хотелось надеяться, что Урбан с его опытом и запасом истории из жизни бармена знает что говорит. И Крис сейчас переживает действительно ту больную любовь, которая растворится сама по себе через год-два. Может быть, пора оставить Зака и потихоньку привыкать к мысли, что он исчез из его жизни?  
«Ты эгоистичная скотина, Кристофер. Боишься остаться один в хреновом Нью-Йорке, боишься оставить Закари с его счастливыми отношениями, да просто-напросто боишься остаться наедине со своими мудаческими чувствами». Крис медленно проваливался сон, а в мыслях воцарилась та звенящая пустота, которая бывает только после изрядной доли выпитого. Крису очень хотелось верить в то, что после сна вместе с алкоголем из его головы выветрится как по волшебству и Закари Куинто.


	10. «Любовь живет три года». Бегбедер

_«Я узнал главное - чтобы стать счастливым, надо пережить состояние несчастливости. Если не пройти школу горя, счастье не может быть прочным. Три года живет та любовь, что не штурмовала вершины и не побывала на дне, а свалилась с неба готовенькая»._

Естественно, вычеркнуть Куинто из своей жизни в один момент не вышло, а поговорить в открытую и расставить все точки над i просто не хватило духа. Гораздо проще пустить ситуацию на самотек и попросту свести общения с Заком на нет, как бы тяжело это не было. Вот только после пары дней молчания со стороны Криса, тот начал звонить.  
Сначала игнорировать его было просто, Пайн сбрасывал звонки, отписываясь глупыми смсками вроде _«Я занят»_ , _«На работе завал»_ , _«Зак, перезвоню позже»_ , естественно, это «позже» не наступало. Закари хватило ровно на неделю, после чего Крису пришло от него одно-единственное сообщение _«засранец, не знаю, что ты выдумал себе, но, если сейчас не возьмешь трубку, я сам приду к тебе под окна. ты же понимаешь, что этого лучше избежать»_. Сердце пропустило удар, он был еще не готов к разговору по душам. Но Зак с таким упорством добивался ответа от него, что невольно хотелось верить, что тот все-таки что-нибудь да чувствует к нему и не хочет отпускать. И Закари самому важно поскорее разобраться со всей этой историей и объясниться за тот поцелуй.   
– Кристофер, наконец-то. Привет, - голос Куинто выдавал обычно несвойственное ему волнение. – С тобой вообще все в порядке? Куда ты пропал?  
– Я же писал, что у меня работа, отчет, и… еще кое-какое, эээ, личные дела, – неправдоподобно соврал Крис.  
– О да, конечно, – Закари хмыкнул. – Ладно, хватит уже придуриваться. Я соскучился. Приедешь ко мне?  
Крису было бы достаточно того, что Закари скучает для того, чтобы сорваться и немедленно примчаться к нему под дверь. Он даже не мог поручиться за то, что слова Зака были искренними, но, по крайней мере, они звучали так правильно и долгожданно, что хотелось выть от неконтролируемой нежности, распирающей изнутри.  
– У тебя там Джо наверняка ведь переехал уже? Так что извини, не хочу мешать вашей… идиллии, – Крис все еще пытался придерживаться изначального плана под громким заголовком «выкинь этого мудака из своей жизни».  
– И не помешаешь, он в Питсбурге у родителей, вернется только завтра… кажется. Так что приезжай. И не надо выдумывать отговорки, ты прекрасно знаешь, что нам есть о чем поговорить.  
О да, уж Пайн-то точно знал, что между ними слишком много недомолвок, и бегать от проблем дальше не удастся. Рано или поздно они его настигнут, и тогда выбраться целым уже не удастся, а пока в нем всё еще теплилась надежда на то, что после честного разговора его чувства перегорят, и они смогут остаться пусть уже не лучшими, но все же друзьями.

***

Крис давно сбился со счета, сколько раз он вот так стоял перед дверью Куинто. Он всегда волновался, заходя в эту квартиру, но в этот раз Крис даже понятия не имел о том, что его ждет. Пайн не знал, что скажет, насколько откроется Закари, и как тот на это отреагирует.  
– Привет, – Зак, открыв дверь, жестом пригласил друга войти. Переступая порог, Крис отчетливо понимал, что бы он сегодня не сделал, пути назад уже не будет.  
– Привет, – еле слышно откликнулся Пайн, стягивая кеды и аккуратно пристраивая их около стены.   
Он молча прошел в гостиную и уселся на диван, по-прежнему не поднимая глаза на друга, боясь в который раз пропасть в этом омуте. Да и зачем смотреть, если он и так изучил Куинто до мельчайшего поворота головы или выбивающейся пряди из челки? Подходящих слов тоже не находилось, и Крис злился сам на себя за то, что за полгода так и не подобрал подходящих выражений, чтобы обличить свои чувства перед Закари.  
– Мы так и будем молчать, Кристофер? – наконец, спросил Зак, устраиваясь на диване и нервно теребя в руках очки.   
– Поговорить хотел ты, так что тебе и начинать, – спокойно отозвался Крис, избегая прямого ответа.  
– И то верно – кивнул Куинто, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте. – Я должен перед тобой извиниться, нужно было сделать это сразу. Ну ведь поздно все-таки лучше, чем никогда?  
– Зак, я не совсем тебя понимаю. За что ты собрался извиняться? – удивленно переспросил Крис. Сам факт того, что Куинто чувствовался себя виноватым и хотел попросить за что-то прощения удивлял не меньше, чем его волнение. Господи, как будто тут не Крис трясется от того, что не может признаться в чувствах, а наоборот.  
– В смысле? Крис, я хотел извиниться за тот нелепый поцелуй на мосту. Не хочу, чтобы ты… – Закари замялся.  
– Чтобы я что? Обижался? – Пайн с сомнением глянул на Куинто, чувствуя себя чуть ли тупым, не понимая очевидных для Зака вещей. – Что ты имеешь в виду?   
– Блять, Крис, дай сказать! Я в состоянии подобрать подходящие слова сам, – зло шикнул на него Куинто. – Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что раз я гей, то кидаюсь на всех подряд, нет. То, что было там, на мосту было… случайностью. Случайностью, после которой ты пропал на неделю, прикрываясь своими идиотскими отговорками. Что я еще должен был думать, а? Я умею дружить и хочу, чтобы между нами все было в порядке, хочу называть тебя своим лучшим другом, Кристофер.  
Пайн глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем задать вопрос, ответ на который он, наконец, готов был услышать.  
– По-твоему, я должен был обидеться на… поцелуй?  
– Нууу, это единственное логичное объяснение, – он нахмурился. – Я еще мог предположить, что это очередной принцессин каприз… – Зак вымученно улыбнулся. Из него всегда получался плохой шутник.  
– Закари, эмм, все немного не так, как ты себе это нарисовал, – уставившись на свои колени, пробормотал Пайн. – Этот шаг был сделан тобой, и это большее, о чем я мог мечтать. И, черт возьми, не проси меня сейчас это объяснять.  
Закари вопросительно выгнул бровь, смерив Криса недоверчивым взглядом, и хмыкнул:  
– Я, конечно, в курсе, что отлично целуюсь, и все такое, но ты совсем не обязан подтверждать это только для того, чтобы мне полегчало.  
– Зак, ты не понял, – Крис поднял глаза и уставился на Куинто. – Мне понравился не сам поцелуй, мне понравилось то, что _ты_ целовал меня… Я… черт возьми, я ждал этого… Я ждал это гребанного поцелуя!  
– Ждал? – Куинто заметно напрягся.  
– Блять, может быть, я сейчас совершу самую большую глупость, но… Зак, я, кажется, люблю тебя.  
– Эээ, стоп-стоп, Крис, притормози, – Зак отмер через несколько секунд, а потом быстро затараторил, активно помогая себе жестами. – Ты не обязан… то есть, да, я поцеловал тебя, а остальное ты сам напридумывал, ну какая к черту тут может быть любовь?   
– Закари, если ты не заметил, то это только что было признание, и если думаешь, что это после случая на мосту, то ты сильно ошибаешься, – откуда не возьмись в голосе Пайна появилась твердость.   
– А после чего тогда? – Куинто редко удавалось выбить из колеи, но у Криса это получилось.  
– Мне тебе точную дату назвать? – Пайн грустно усмехнулся. – Помнишь, я хотел поговорить с тобой, когда прилетел из Лос-Анджелеса?   
– Вроде того, – Закари кивнул. – Еще про смску какую-то чушь нес, ты об этом?  
– Да, и знаешь, что в ней было написано? «Я Крис Пайн, мне 19, и я влюблен в тебя» что-то вроде этого, – он виновато развел руками.  
– Крис, это же не шутки, и я знаю, какой ты, извини, чувствительный, а любовь, хм… да даже влюбленность это очень сильное чувство.  
– Уж поверь, я прекрасно понимаю, и это гребанное чувство чуть не сожрало меня изнутри. Я уже не могу переживать это сам в себе в тысячный раз. Попробуй помолчать и выслушать меня, – Крис отвел взгляд и уставился в окно, говорить, не глядя Заку в лицо было гораздо проще. – Когда я уехал домой, то все две недели дико скучал по тебе, может быть, это и послужило толчком, потому что я от скуки чуть ли не на стену лез и только и мог, что жалеть себя, рефлексировать… Со временем мысли о себе отошли на второй план, а им на смену пришел ты… Черт, я хотел сказать тебе сразу, пока всё зашло не так далеко, но сообщение не дошло, а после появился Джо, и тебе стало не до меня.  
– Крис, какой же ты идиот, – Куинто нервно сглотнул, отложил очки и сцепил руки в замок. – Все равно нужно было сказать.  
– А это что-то бы изменило?  
– Изменило, – хрипло ответил Зак. Крис чуть не потерял дар речи, то ли от слов, то ли от севшего голоса Куинто.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Если вздумал успокаивать меня, то не стоит.  
– Это тут ни при чем, – Закари в упор уставился на друга, и игнорировать тяжелый, прожигающий взгляд и дальше просто не представлялось возможным. – После такой откровенности мне, наверное, тоже стоит сказать, что я лукавил, выставляя поцелуй милой случайностью…  
– Милой? Из твоих уст звучит даже смешно… – Пайн натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Заткнись, и дай мне тоже кое-что объяснить тебе! – повысил голос Куинто. – Ты мне нравился, да, Кристофер, уж поверь. Постарайся представить, что если бы ты сказал мне об этом тогда… Черт знает, как могло бы все измениться. Как думаешь, я просто так таскал тебе кофе, по несколько раз на дню заглядывал в магазин и водил по выставкам? Но ты так отреагировал на то, что я гей, избегал любого упоминания о личных темах, и я решил, что не стоит портить дружбу. Найти того, кого можно было бы затащить в постель не проблема, а хороший друг мне необходим. Тем более, вскоре появился Джонатан и… хм, я перестал смотреть на тебя… как на мужчину, скажем так.   
– Зачем ты сейчас мне все это говоришь? Какая уже разница? – у Криса голова шла кругом от этой мешанины чувств и информации, он не был готов к откровениям со стороны Зака. Сама мысль о том, что Куинто тоже может переживать, чувствовать так остро, не укладывалась в голове. – Если ты говоришь, что у тебя перегорело, то к чему тогда целовать меня?  
– Я уже сказал, что не знаю, Крис. И… посмотри уже на меня! – Зак не сдержался и снова повысил тон. - Только представь, ты звонишь мне среди ночи, выпивший. А я прекрасно знаю, как на тебя действует алкоголь, и как ты в это время выглядишь, и не могу отогнать от себя эти мысли. Ты звонишь и говоришь мне, насколько тебе больно, что в этом виноват я. А потом этот чудесный день, когда мы стояли на мосту, смотрели на город, и стоило мне повернуться… Уж поверь, в тот момент ты был прекрасен, и я позорно сорвался… – он кинул на Криса нечитаемый взгляд. – И, если ты не прекратишь, то я не ручаюсь за то, что не сорвусь снова.  
– Что не прекращу? – глупо переспросил Пайн  
– Господи, Крис, ты даже не понимаешь, что делаешь? Краснеешь, заламываешь руки и смотришь так… черт, своими невозможными глазами.  
– Ты так говоришь, как будто что-то до сих пор ко мне чувствуешь. И вообще как же Джо?   
– А причем тут Джо? Мы сейчас не о нем говорим! – вспылил Зак. – Если ты продолжишь в том же духе и скажешь еще хоть слово, будь уверен, я отпущу себя.  
Словно в подтверждении своих слов Закари подался вперед и… Крис даже представить не мог, что Зак поцелует его еще раз, поцелует с таким напором, что у Пайна не останется ни единой возможности отстраниться и оттолкнуть его. И пусть внутренний голос вопил о том, что это нужно сейчас же прекратить, Крис не находил в себе ни сил, ни желания на это.  
– Не нужно, – Пайн выдохнул. – Зак!  
Куинто проигнорировал его, надавил ладонью на грудь Криса, прижимая того еще сильнее к спинке дивана, и, спустившись губами к шее, прикусил, оставляя след, который с утра наверняка превратится в засос.   
– Ох, чёрт, – Пайн упёрся руками в плечи Куинто. – Стой… Подожди!  
Закари оторвался от его горла и поднял потемневшие глаза на Криса.  
– Только не говори, что ты против, – он вновь принялся за шею Криса, оставляя на ней новые метки. Пайн провёл руками вверх по его плечам, голове и запустил пальцы в волосы, он все еще сомневался, чего хочет больше: оттолкнуть Зака или притянуть ближе.   
Он еще раз тихо простонал имя Куинто, который продолжал вылизывать его шею, всасывая кожу возле уха. Закари отстранился, упёршись руками в спинку дивана, и смерил Криса долгим распалённым взглядом.  
– Теперь отступать уже поздно. Я хочу тебя, Кристофер.  
Пайн задрожал не в состоянии признать, что ждал эти слов, и чуть ли не послушно раздвинул ноги, позволяя Закари устроиться между ними, прижавшись пахом к паху Криса. Пайн закусил губу, стараясь насколько это возможно выровнять дыхание. Он прекрасно понимал, что они опасно близки к той черте, после которой обернуть все вспять будет уже невозможно.  
– Блять Крис, твои губы, – пробормотал Куинто, наклонившись ближе. Крис приоткрыл рот в еще одной попытке глотнуть воздуха, но Зак, воспользовавшись моментом, впился в него, целуя, вылизывая рот изнутри. Пайн только и мог, что положить руки Закари на спину и ближе прижать его к себе.   
Через пару секунд он уже отвечал на поцелуй, отбросив все сомнения и неуверенность, посасывал язык Куинто, неумело, но отчаянно.   
Зак потихоньку начал расслабляться, снижая темп, гладя большим пальцем щёку Криса и обнимая ладонью за шею. Крис прикрыл глаза, полностью растворяясь в своих ощущениях, и едва не пропустил момент, когда Закари, легко обхватив его за пояс, поменял их местами. И теперь уже Куинто прижимался к спинке дивана, а Крис устроился у него на коленях, сжимая бедра ногами.  
Зак дёрнулся, обнимая Пайна и снова прижимаясь губами, а Крис застонал, целуя и кусая его. Жар растекался по всему телу, и каждое прикосновение Закари к чувствительной коже отзывалось вспышкой удовольствия, пробегающей вдоль позвоночника прямо к члену, уже возбужденному и влажному. Пайн начал толкаться бёдрами вперед, стараясь потереться стояком о пах Куинто.  
– Зааак, чёрт, – простонал Крис, отстраняясь и запрокидывая голову, подставляя уж измученную шею. Закари тут же воспользовался случаем и ощутимо прикусил кожу над кадыком. По телу Криса пробежала дрожь, и он снова толкнулся вперед. Куинто положил руку ему на плечо и притянул к себе. Пайн неловко склонился над Закари и провёл рукой вдоль его тела. Забравшись под футболку, он дрожащими пальцами выводил круги по заковым рёбрам, животу и вокруг бёдер. Куинто вздрогнул, и Крис отдёрнул руку. Где-то в его голове еще сидела мысли о том, что все это чертовски неправильно, что они сейчас совершают ошибку, но тело требовало продолжения.  
Куинто еще раз поцеловал Криса и уверенно положил его руку себе на пах. Это было достаточно прозрачным намеком, чтобы Пайн решил действовать дальше. Он сдвинулся чуть назад, неловко расстегнул ремень, путаясь в своих пальцах, справился с болтами и, когда Зак немного приподнялся, приспустил джинсы, запустив руку в боксеры. Куинто дернулся вперед от первого прикосновения еще до того, как Пайн взял его член в руку. На головке выступила смазка, и Крис провёл по ней большим пальцем прежде, чем обхватить ладонью ствол. Куинто застонал ему в рот, и Крис полностью разделял его состояние: слишком много всего сразу и в то же время недостаточно.  
– Так хорошо? – выдохнул Пайн.   
– Да, Кристофер… Так отлично, боже…  
Пайн дрочил Куинто, поворачивая кисть, чтобы было удобнее двигаться в трусах. Зак, не в силах вздохнуть, откинул голову назад и низко застонал. Крис улыбнулся сам себе, он волновался, все ли делает правильно, но ответная реакция Зака говорила сама за себя. Пайн наклонился, чтобы уже самому поцеловать Зака, пройтись по линии челюсти и спуститься к ключицам, не переставая двигать кулаком. Куинто безотчётно подбрасывал вверх бёдра, толкаясь в руку Пайна, и тот ускорил темп. Но Закари еле заметно тряхнул головой и, тяжело дыша, потянулся к ремню Криса. Провозившись несколько секунд, он наконец стащил его джинсы на бедра.  
– Хочу тебе отсосать, – уверенно заявил Зак, а Крис только непонимающе моргнул.  
– В смысле?  
Зак ухмыльнулся и картинно закатил глаза.  
– Твой член, мой рот. И не прикидывайся, что не понял, Кристофер.  
– Я тоже хочу… да, – пробормотал Пайн, неловко пересаживаясь на диван. Зак выругался и хотел было что-то сказать, но Крис поспешно стянул трусы и неуверенно раздвинул ноги, залившись краской, только представив, как сам сейчас выглядит. Дрожь стала еще сильней.  
Закари опустился на пол и встал на колени, положив руки Пайну на бедра и потянул на себя, пока колени Криса не оказались по обе стороны от его головы.  
Крис в смущении опустил глаза, но тут же наткнулся на взгляд Закари, который сейчас скорее напоминал взгляд дикого животного. Пайн наблюдал за тем, как Куинто провёл языком по головке, Крис закусил губу, сдерживая себя, когда Закари вобрал её в рот. Руки Зака идеально ложились на его бёдра, пальцы впивались в ягодицы. Куинто еще несколько раз провёл языком под головкой, и Крис, застонав, слегка дёрнулся вперёд. На это Закари ответил тем, что притянул Пайна ещё ближе и, приподняв голову и расслабив горло, позволил Крису проскользнуть на всю длину.  
– О, чёрт, чёрт, Зак, господи, – только и мог выстанывать Пайн. – Как ты… о, блять, да.  
Куинто придержал его бёдра, выпуская член изо рта, и сделал вдох прежде, чем снова заглотить, проведя языком по нижней стороне. Крис одновременно благодарил Зака и злился на него за то, как уверенно тот все делает. О том, кому он доставлял удовольствие таким же способом раньше, думать сейчас было невозможно.  
Головка члена упёрлась в стенку горла, не давая Закари сделать полноценный вдох, и Пайн, почувствовав это, немного отстранился.   
– Чёрт, Зак, тебе больно?  
Куинто насколько мог, покачал головой, всё ещё сжимая губы вокруг толстой головки члена:  
– Ммм…  
– Закари… – еле выдохнул Крис.  
Но Куинто не отстранился и продолжил облизывать головку, смотря вверх на Пайна и ожидая его реакции. Крис чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце у него в груди, и понимал, что долго так не продержится.   
– Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – выпалил он. Глаза были закрыты, а пальцы беспомощно скользили по кожаной обивке дивана. – Пожалуйста, Зак, я так сильно хочу тебя...  
– Насколько сильно? – спросил Куинто, выпуская член Криса изо рта.  
– Очень сильно, – Пайн нервно сглотнул, – Так долго этого ждал, я даже и не зн…  
– Ладно, Кристофер, хорошо, я понял и… да, я тоже хочу, – на удивление спокойным тоном признал Зак. Он поднялся с колен и сразу же повалил Криса на диван, провел ладоням вверх по его телу, запуская руки под рубашку, лаская, гладя живот и грудь, обводя пальцами соски. Пайну казалось, что Куинто никогда не будет касаться его так, что Закари вообще не способен на столь нежные прикосновения. Крис задрожал под его напором и потянулся вверх, чтобы поцеловать Зака, слизать свой собственный вкус с его губ. Куинто застонал, но внезапно отстранился слез с Криса.  
– Подожди.  
Крис проводил его недоуменным взглядом, а Зак, порывшись в тумбочке, стянул и без того уже давно висящие на бедрах джинсы вместе с боксерами и вернулся на диван к Крису. Тот, постанывая, немедленно его обнял. Куинто наклонился, чтобы поймать ртом его губы.  
– Давай, – прошептал Зак. – Приподнимись.  
Пайн послушался и приподнял бёдра, раздвигая ноги. Зак разорвал поцелуй, и выдавил немного смазки себе на руку.  
– Думаешь, этого хватит? – осторожно спросил Крис, все еще волнуясь.  
– Да, блять, думаю, хватит, – Куинто опустился вниз и вобрал член Пайна в рот, одновременно с этим резко входя пальцем в его задницу, заставляя Криса выгнуться и коротко вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Зак почти сразу вытащил палец, но затем снова скользнул в Криса, осторожно, стараясь не причинить боль.  
– Давай, я смогу, – сказал Пайн, сжав голову Закари, тот, нахмурился, но добавил второй палец. Крис выгнул спину еще больше и дёрнул бёдрами, осторожно насаживаясь на Зака.  
– Ты рехнулся, а я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль в первый раз, – Закари отстранился, глянул на Пайна снизу вверх, сгибая пальцы.  
– Блять, да, вот так, – прошептал Крис, задыхаясь.  
– Какого хрена? Ты делал это раньше? – чуть ли не прорычал Закари, и от этого голоса действительно могло стать страшно.  
– Только… – Пайн плотно зажмурился, чтобы не видеть реакцию Куинто и продолжил, вращая бёдрами, трахая себя пальцами Зака. Тот надавил сильнее, проводя по простате, Пайна тряхнуло от неожиданной вспышки удовольствия едва смешанного с болью. – Только, боже, только сам с собой. Господи, Зак, сделай что-нибудь!..  
Куинто хмыкнул, удовлетворённой ответом Криса, и, добавив третий палец, засосал кожу на бедре Пайна. Его член дёрнулся, мазнув выступившей смазкой по животу.  
Крис цеплялся пальцами за плечи Закари, пока тот растягивал его пальцами, и чувствовал, что еще немного, и он сойдет с ума от этой медленной пытки.  
– Зак, стой, – простонал он, – или я сейчас кончу. Трахни уже меня… пожалуйста.  
Куинто улыбнулся, признавая невозможность отказать Крису, когда тот сам так открыто предлагает взять себя. Усевшись на пятки, он медленно вытащил пальцы из Пайна. Крис вздохнул от ощущения потери и уставился на Зака. С растрепанными волосами, бешено горящими глазами и раскрасневшимся щеками он выглядел прекрасно, так что взгляд Криса судорожно метался между его лицом и крепким, красивым и абсолютно мужественным телом. Наверное, он завис и слишком долго рассматривал Куинто, потому что тот нервно зашевелился.  
– Крис?  
– Все хорошо. Просто… ты такой красивый сейчас, боже… – Крис судорожно втянул воздух.  
– Шшш, – успокоил его Закари, проводя рукой от колена Пайна по бедру. – Ты тоже, я и не думал что у тебя такие ноги, тело. И эти веснушки…   
Пайн зажмурился от нахлынувшего смущения, а Зак тем временем, не вставая с дивана, потянулся куда-то, и когда Крис, услышав шорох, открыл глаза, Куинто разрывал упаковку презерватива зубами. Пайн завороженно смотрел на него и, наконец решившись, забрал резинку из рук Зака и раскатал по члену. Тот дёрнулся в его руке, и Зак втянул в себя воздух, когда Крис направил его ко входу.  
– Крис, убери руки. Я сам. – Закари поднял на него тяжелый взгляд и откинул влажную челку назад. – Мне важно знать, я у тебя в первый? В смысле первый… мужчина?  
Крис судорожно кивнул, уже не в состоянии дать более вменяемый ответ. Закари тяжело выдохнул и одним движением осторожно вошел в него.  
Было чертовски больно, на глазах непрошено выступили слезы, но Крис не хотел, чтобы Зак видел их и думал, что Пайну плохо или некомфортно, хотя это и было очевидно.  
Закари, помедлив пару секунд, начал двигаться вперёд, Пайн с силой сжал его плечи, а Куинто упёрся одной рукой в подлокотник у Криса за головой, а второй придерживал его за бедро, медленно входя на всю длину. Пайн закрыл глаза, жалобно постанывая, и Зак наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Крис изогнулся, пытаясь ответить, придерживая голову Куинто, тот наполовину вышел и снова скользнул внутрь. Бёдра Пайна дёрнулись, и он выдохнул ему в рот:  
– Даже не думай останавливать, все хорошо.  
Но у Зака, видимо, даже мысли такой не было, он трахал его сначала медленно, длинными и глубокими толчками, и Крис, сперва дышавший более-менее ровно, начал тихо постанывать от каждого движения. Снова стало дико больно, но Зак целовал его в висок, в лоб, везде, куда мог дотянуться, успокаивая.  
Пайн прижался ртом к горлу Куинто, скользя ладонями по его спине, он подавался бедрами навстречу Закари, прижимаясь членом к его животу.  
– Эй, – выдохнул Куинто, наклоняя голову. – Ты в порядке? Не забывай дышать.  
– Сойдет, – еле слышно отозвался Крис, Закари обеспокоенно глянул на него и стал двигаться чуть размереннее.  
– Так лучше? Если что мы можем прекратить.   
Пайн, не находя в себе сил ответить, лишь кивнул, сильней сжав зубы. Было больно, охренеть как больно, но это того стоило. Стоило того, что Закари смотрел на него _таким_ взглядом, нежно прикасаясь к Крису, беспокоясь о том, чтобы тому было хорошо. Хотя по самому Куинто было видно, что он сдерживает себя, и будь его воля он втрахивал бы Криса в гребанный диван в жестком, почти животном темпе.  
Только спустя несколько толчков Крис почувствовал, что привык, и по телу начало растекаться тепло и удовольствие. Зак понял это и начал двигаться чуть резче, прижимаясь губами к кадыку Криса.  
– Боже, да, Зак, пожалуйста, – Пайн дрожал, выгибаясь потным телом навстречу Куинто, и, насаживаясь на его член, просунул руку между их телами. – О, боже, я уже почти… – он сорвался на стон  
– Дай я сделаю сам, – сказал Закари, перемещая руку с бедра на живот Криса, сжал его член и принялся быстро дрочить, каждый раз проводя большим пальцем по головке, смотря Пайну прямо в глаза. Это было намного больше, чем Крис мог вынести: его тело напряглось, голова запрокинулась назад, и он кончил, содрогнувшись всем телом.  
Зак поморщился и, резко выдохнув, сделал еще пару сильных толчков и кончил, прижавшись лбом к плечу Пайна, продолжая коротко и рвано вбиваться в него, вытягивая остатки удовольствия. Это было не особо приятно, но Крису было уже все равно.  
Когда Куинто, наконец, поднял голову, Пайн смотрел на него шальным расфокусированным взглядом, пытаясь за раз высказать все свои чувства.  
– Зак, – твёрдо, насколько это возможно, сказал Крис. – Я ведь люблю тебя.   
Куинто медленно покачал головой.  
– Нет, – произнёс он, стянув презерватив и ложась рядом. – В смысле, я еще не способен говорить о чувствах, я вообще сомневаюсь, что могу сейчас связно мыслить, – Закари притянул его поближе и с какой-то непередаваемой нежностью чмокнул в загривок. – Может, утром.  
– Может? – Крис начал потихоньку приходить в себя и уже жалел, что выпалил это признание. Сейчас, когда еще счастье переполняло его, меньше всего хотелось узнать, что Зак мог трахнуть его просто из жалости, или потому что Пайн был не против.  
– Эй, ты замечателен, – Куинто сгреб его в охапку, удерживая рядом. – А все эти пылкие признания после секса обычно просто пустые слова, уж извини, я не способен воспринимать их всерьез, но мы еще обязательно обсудим… кхм, это, – он мягко улыбнулся. – Пойдешь душ?  
– Чуть позже, – буркнул Пайн, перевернувшись на другой бок и уткнувшись Заку в грудь. Честно говоря, он тоже мог мало о чем сейчас думать... Эм, ну разве что о тянущей боли чуть пониже спины и о Куинто рядом. Хотелось просто лежать и наслаждаться минутами умиротворения и счастья, которые наверняка не были последними. Крис искренне верил, что уж теперь-то их выдуманные отношения наконец станут реальностью.  
– Вот видишь, я закрываю глаза на то, что ты сейчас можешь запачкать мне обивку, а это уж, поверь, что-то да значит, – улыбнулся Закари и, чуть поворочавшись, перекинул ногу через Криса, поцеловал того в уголок губ и мерно засопел. А Пайн все еще лежал, переполненный эмоциями и новыми ощущениями, которыми ни с кем не хотелось делиться, как не хотелось ни с кем делиться и самим Закари Куинто.  
Перед тем как окончательно заснуть Крис вообще успел себе такого напридумывать, что любая девочка-подросток обзавидовалась бы его воображению. Вот, например, сонный Зак, пытающийся найти очки на полу, утренний поцелуй и завтрак вместе. Идиллия в одной отдельной взятой квартире Бронкса.   
Вот только Пайну уже давно следовало понять, что в реальной жизни мечты, взращенные на английском романтизме, обычно разбиваются о жесткую действительность. Даже тогда, когда очень хочется верить в то, что и ему может достаться хотя бы немногого той любви, о которой пишут в книгах. Вот только Крису еще предстояло узнать, что ни одна из них не была написана о нем и Закари.  
– Эй, Крис, вставай, – его разбудил сильный толчок в плечо. – Просыпайся.  
– Зааак, чего тебе? – Пайну хотелось поплотней закутаться в одеяло и снова заснуть. Все тело болело, а он едва ли проспали часа четыре.   
– Крис, поднимайся быстрей, – Зак хаотично передвигался по комнате, одновременно одеваясь и подбирая с пола одежду Пайна. – Я уже через час должен быть на вокзале, нужно встретить Джо.  
– В смысле? – Крис распахнул глаза, сон как рукой сняло. – Что значит Джо?   
– Это значит, что Джонатан будет ждать меня, – раздраженно бросил Куинто, то ли просто не замечая, то ли намеренно игнорируя реакцию Криса. – Так что собирайся побыстрее, я уже вызвал такси.  
– Ага… – растерянно выдохнул Крис, так и оставшись лежать на кровати, тупо уставившись в потолок.   
Пайну не хотелось думать о том, что его использовали всего лишь как развлечение, и несмотря на все слова для Зака прошлая ночь не была особенной. Он никак не мог выбросить это из головы, ведь ладно, сказать то, что Куинто им воспользовался, было бы не совсем верно, ведь он сам предлагал себя, а вот уж в отношении Джо Закари был виноват с головой, по сути, предав его.  
– Черт… – невольно вырвалось у Криса.  
Куинто кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд, но ничего не сказал и продолжил собираться. Ну конечно, ничего не сказал! Зато Гроффу наверняка выложит все сегодня же, признается, оправдает себя. Гребанная политика честности, ну как же.  
Вся сказка, в которую он успел поверить за несколько часов, рассыпалась на глазах. Еще вчера он решил, что идет к Куинто и говорит все как есть, а там уже, если Зак не принимает его чувств, просто отходит на второй план… или вовсе исчезает.  
Крис спешно поднялся с кровати, задерживаться в этой квартире не хотелось ни на минуту, уж слишком много в ней произошло, а еще больше терзать сердце было выше его сил. Пайн, быстро отыскав свою одежду, собрался и вперед Куинто вылетел из квартиры, он вообще хотел опередить Зака и уйти первым куда угодно и ничего не объяснять этому ублюдку. Хотя вряд ли ему вообще нужны эти объяснения…  
– Крис, постой! – уже на выходе из дома Закари схватил его за локоть, удерживая на месте и с силой разворачивая к себе. – Куда ты собрался? Там ливень, садись в машину, доедешь хотя бы до метро.  
– Иди ты нахуй, Закари, – Пайн дернулся, вырываясь из хватки Куинто. – Вместе со своей псевдозаботой.  
– Нахуй у нас идешь ты, – сквозь зубы проговорил Зак, сильней сжав руку. – Мы еще поговорим, ты ни черта не понимаешь!  
– Хватит, мне больно, – шикнул Пайн, и Закари тут же отпустил его.  
– Кристофер, послушай, я же тоже…  
Крис не то что не стал дослушивать, но даже не удостоил Зака еще одним взглядом, просто вышел под проливной ливень и, не оглядываясь, пошел в сторону метро. Он никогда не вернется в этот чертов Западный Бронкс.

***

Следующие дни смазались в одни бесконечно долгие сутки, и Крис был только рад тому, что мало помнил из этой кошмарной недели. Он свалился с высокой температурой уже к вечеру того дня, когда покинул квартиру Куинто. В тот день он долго бродил по мокрым улицам, игнорируя метро. По прошлому опыту Крис знал, что алкоголь решает проблемы ненадолго, а отвлечься от своих переживаний было необходимо.   
В первые дни Пайну было настолько плохо, что сил на самокопание просто не оставалось, А потом Кэтрин принялась пичкать его таблетками и заставляла глотать горячий невкусный чай, не забывая лишний раз напомнить что «братец скатился в какое-то дерьмо». Когда болезнь немного отступила, Крис снова окунулся во все тот же водоворот из домыслов и злости и, черт побери, нежности к Заку. Пайн искренне жалел, что температура спала. На работу выйти он был еще не в состоянии, да никакого желания возвращаться туда не было, а в четырех стенах занять себя, отвлечься было отчаянно нечем. И он нашел выход - принялся за книги, по крайней мере, раньше они всегда его спасали. Из непрочитанного дома оказался только нашумевший роман «Любовь живет три года», который обожала сестра.  
Обычно Крис не любил такие произведения, но сейчас его зацепило, да так, что он откопал свой забытый блокнот и принялся выписывать всякие понравившиеся цитаты и мысли. Последней записью в нем была цитата о Нью-Йорке Шоу. Господи, это было еще до того, как он встретил Закари, если постараться, можно пролистать блокнот и представить, что всей этой истории и вовсе не было.  
 _«Самая сильная любовь — неразделенная. Я предпочел бы никогда этого не знать, но такова истина: нет ничего хуже, чем любить кого-то, кто вас не любит, — и в то же время ничего прекраснее этого со мной в жизни не случалось. Любить кого-то, кто любит вас, — это нарциссизм. Любить кого-то, кто вас не любит, — вот это да, это любовь»._  
У Бегбедера ему больше всего запомнилось это высказывание… и дело тут, конечно, в Заке.  
Потому что как Пайн ни старался, как ни забивал себе голову, все равно не мог перестать, не то что думать, а хотя бы любить этого мудака. Который всеми силами просто не давал себя забыть.  
Сначала Куинто ему названивал, раз по пять в день, а когда до него наконец дошло, что Крис не возьмет трубку, начал закидывать его смс, которые Пайн предпочел бы не читать вовсе.   
_«крис, прекрати, это не смешно»._  
Вот уж да, Закари, тут и правда, никто не шутит.  
«тебя нет в магазине. я переживаю».  
Переживать надо было, когда утром меня из квартиры выставлял.  
 _«кристофер, мне надоело, ты не поднимаешь трубку»._  
Если я не отвечаю на звонки, значит, я, блять, не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
И наконец:  
 _«давай поговорим»._  
Закари столько раз произносил эту фразу, что Крис давно понял - ни один их разговор в итоге не приводил и вряд ли приведет к чему-нибудь хорошему.   
Именно уверенность в том, что что бы он ни делал, результата не будет, и ничего не изменится, приводила Пайна к мысли о возвращении домой. Если подумать, в Нью-Йорке у него ничего не было… ну разве что кроме Зака. А в Лос-Анжелесе дом, привычные будни, может быть, университет, одним словом, нормальная жизнь. Да, без прогулок по мосту, кофе в стаканчиках, теплого взгляда напротив, но зато и без алкоголя, бесконечных споров и одиноких поездок в метро.  
После последнего сообщения прошло еще две долгих недели, Зак давно бросил попытки связаться, а Крис был уверен в том, что дорабатывает до конца месяца и уезжает. Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в привычный ритм, исключающий бессонные тоскливые ночи, но что-что, а переворачивать мир Криса Закари Куинто умел.  
 _«мой новый адрес даунинг-стрит 34, кв. 5. приходи когда вздумается, я буду ждать»._  
«Я буду ждать»… Это было сродни «Я соскучился», и Крис был готов позорно сорваться к Закари. Когда первая злость и обида утихли, Пайн смог сам себе признаться, что будь у него хотя бы один-единственный повод оправдать… любимого человека, он бы сделал это, не задумываясь. Ну ведь правда, если разобраться, Закари тем утром тоже можно было понять, он тоже живой человек и не мог решить все так быстро, не мог не поехать за Гроффом, бросив того на вокзале, и разорвать отношения в один миг, просто оставшись в квартире с Крисом.   
У Пайна не хватило смелости проигнорировать последний шанс. В нем все еще жила крошечная надежда, нет, не сохранить отношения, но хотя бы остаться друзьями. Хотя какие нахуй друзья? После того как Крис стонал? Черт, вот о чем о чем, а о той ночи вспоминать точно не стоило, а то так недалеко и согласиться на унизительную роль… развлечения по четным субботам. Крис, к своему стыду, был готов к этому.  
Ладно, прежде чем предполагать что-то, нужно действительно просто поговорить, попытаться поставить точку.  
Новая квартира Зака была всего в нескольких кварталах от квартиры Пайна, и Крис, посчитав, что свежий воздух пойдет ему только на пользу, решил пройтись пешком. Последнее время он и так слишком мало появлялся на улице, предпочитая отсиживаться у себя в комнате. Все равно лишние полчаса ничего не изменят, думал Крис. И сильно ошибался… Если бы в этот вечер он вышел в другое время или решил срезать дорогу, обойдя парк, он, может быть, и имел бы шанс забыть, переболеть и оставить Куинто позади, но судьба, видимо, решила, что нанесла ему еще слишком мало ударов.  
Закари он заметил издалека, тот стоял на небольшом мостике Андервуд Парка в дурацких обрезанных джинсах и растянутой майке. (Крису всегда нравилось, когда Зак носил майки, он просто зависал на плечах и сильных загорелых руках). Одну руку он примостил у Гроффа на поясе, а другой трепал по голове большую, лохматую собаку, которую Джо удерживал на поводке. Семейная идиллия, чтоб её.  
Крису было достаточно нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, каким он был дураком, пытаясь убить в себя чувства к Заку и надеясь, пытаясь сохранить хоть какое-то подобие дружбы. И, самое главное, к нему наконец пришло полное осознание того, что в Нью-Йорке ему надеяться больше не на что.  
Если раньше он планировал доработать последний месяц и только потом всерьез задуматься о переезде, то сейчас Крис был готов послать все к чертям. Этот город не принес ему ровным счетом ничего хорошего. Он ненавидел в нем абсолютно все: начиная от ярких проспектов Бродвея и заканчивая нищим Южным Бронксом. Без Зака Нью-Йорк терял свою сомнительную привлекательность, оставляя только смог и грязные улицы.  
На обороте ненавистного романа, спасшего Кристофера от депрессии и притупившего его чувства, было написано что-то вроде: _«Возбуждение и сильная эмоциональная зависимость друг от друга проходят через три года. Фредерик Бегбедер способствует популяризации теории об изначальной обречённости любой привязанности»._  
Хотел бы Крис заранее знать об этой самой обреченности, может быть, тогда ему и не пришлось бы отчаянно надеяться на то, что через три года он будет здоров, сердце отболит, а сочетание слов «любовь» и «Закари Куинто» будут вызывать лишь грустную улыбку.


End file.
